Gone?
by LinaStar
Summary: Tohru disappears and when the Sohmas finally find her, their whole world is turned upside down. New characters, old favorites, and a search for the missing pieces of the Curse of the Zodiac... please read and review!
1. Without a Trace

**AN: Greetings and salutations! I'm LinaStar and this is my first Furuba fic so go easy on me if you're going to review! (which I'd appreciate very much!) The story starts out slow, but it gets better I promise! So please read and enjoy!**

**GONE…?**

_Chapter 1- Without a Trace_

"Hey, has anybody seen Tohru-kun?" Shigure Sohma asked of the other residents that he graciously shared his house with.

Yuki was sitting at the table playing a game with Momiji and Hatsuharu, who had come to visit earlier in the day. "She went out to meet Uo-san and Hana-san a few hours ago, why?"

"Oh, no reason, it just seems awfully quiet around here without her," he said before setting of to work on his three weeks overdue manuscript for Mii, his editor.

"Haven't seen Kyo around either come to think of it. Then again, it is raining pretty hard out there, he's probably cooped up in his room or something," Yuki added.

"That guy is always disappearing, just like cats always do. He'll be back when dinner time comes around," Haru said, laying his tiles down. "And I think I win."

"Aww, darn. That's the third time in a row!" Momiji groaned. "Can we play again?"

Yuki glanced at the clock on the wall. It was already a quarter past eight. "Hmm, that's strange. Honda-san should be back by now. She knows I can't cook, and Shigure isn't much better. Then again, I'm sure she's just having fun."

As the other two cleared the table, Yuki looked out the window. The rain was coming down in sheets and the day grew darker as the clouds rumbled ominously. I shouldn't worry so much about her. She can take care of herself. But still…

Slow, heavy footsteps could be heard on the stairs and soon a boy of 17 was seen in the doorway. "Hungry… Where is she? I want dinner."

"Tohru's not here yet," Momiji answered brightly.

"Well where the heck is she?" he demanded. "I'm hungry!"

"Well you can cook then, because she isn't here to tend to your every desire," Yuki said coldly, annoyed by Kyo's very presence.

"Shut up you dumb rat! At least I _can _cook, unlike you!"

They glared at each other, gold against violet, burning fury against cool disdain. Haru and Momiji stared at them for a minute with calm expressions. After all, this sort of argument was continually played out each and every day. Yet they would never know who would win this round because just then there was a hurried knock on the door. For a second longer they stood firmly, but then the moment was lost as they heard Shigure's voice in the hallway. They couldn't hear what was being said, but his tone seemed worried. Maybe Mii had come back to haunt him again. She wasn't too happy with his continual slacking off and she had come to call several times trying to get him to write. She had even gone so far as to lock him in his room just to have her manuscript. However, that technique hadn't worked too well and in the end Shigure had convinced her that he would write better in "more open spaces", so she had left only after threatening to cancel his paycheck unless he gave it all he had in finishing his work. One by one, the poked their heads out into the hall to see who had arrived. The mystical eyes that met theirs could only belong to one person. "Hanajima-san?" Yuki asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come looking for Tohru-kun. We waited for her for hours but she never showed up. I thought she might have forgotten our plans, but it seems that she is not here either. Would you happen to know where she is?" her voice was calm and filled with that strange supernatural tone, but she seemed to know that all was not well.

"She… she said that she was going to meet you and that she would be back by dinner. You don't think something's happened to her, do you?"

"I'm afraid the electromagnetic waves around this house are too great for me to decipher them clearly, but I feel that there is something terribly wrong. Something that must be dealt with quickly. Will you help me search for her?"

"Of course we will," Shigure hastily agreed.

"Yeah, let's go," Kyo agreed, already halfway out the door as he spoke.

"Where is Uotani-san?" Yuki asked as they grabbed umbrellas and joined Hana down the path.

"She went out looking for Tohru. Most likely Arisa has gone to search in the park and Grandpa Honda's house."

Shigure took Momiji with him to look in the main house, and Haru said he would stay at Shigure's and call to the Hot Springs house, the beach house, and all the other houses that the Sohmas owned. Yuki and Hana went to search the school, and Kyo said something about going to check out the building she worked at some nights.

"I really hope that she just forgot to call and say she would be late," Yuki panted as he and Hana raced back to the school.

Three hours later, they regrouped back at Shigure's empty handed. Not a trace of Tohru Honda had been found. Nobody had seen her since three o'clock that afternoon. Naturally, all of the Sohmas had been notified of her disappearance. Shigure had told Akito, as was his duty, but the head of the house had merely sneered and said, "It's about time she left, too bad Hatori didn't erase her memory first. As long as she doesn't tell anyone about the Curse, then I don't care what happens to her." Hana and Yuki had bumped into Uo as well upon entering the school grounds and she had turned up no clue on their missing friend's whereabouts. It was with a heavy heart that Shigure finally called off the search until morning. "There isn't anything else that he can do for her tonight. I think the best thing we can do right now is get some sleep and in the morning we'll go look for her again."

"How's that gonna help her?" Kyo insisted. "She's out there somewhere Shigure, and we've gotta find her!"

"I understand Kyo, but we've tried tonight and come up with nothing, I'm just hoping that things will look brighter in the morning. Now please, don't argue for once in your life. Saki-chan, Arisa-chan, would you like to stay here for the night or will you be returning to your homes?"

"We'll meet you here in the morning," Uo replied, with a wave of her hand. She seemed close to tears. "C'mon Hana, you can crash at my place tonight." So they disappeared into the rain once again.

Slowly and reluctantly, the Sohma boys trudged back into the house, wet, cold, hungry, and tired. However, none of these really mattered. For they were all little things that could be abated. As Kyo had readily pointed out, having Tohru back could not be easily brought about.

"Haru, can I sleep in your room tonight?" Momiji asked quietly, half asleep already.

"Sure," he replied, glad to have company on such a dreary night.

**Alright! You made it to the end of the chapter! If you liked it, please review. If you didn't, please feel free to tell me why! (I like constructive criticism, could you tell?)**


	2. Ame to Kawa Rain and the River

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters, though the fun would be endless if I did! Also, this chapter is sort of a songfic, so sorry to those who don't like songfics, but it fit too well not to, so the song is "Miss You" by Blink 182 and I don't own them either!

AN: Thank You very much to those who reviewed for me! I really appreciate it! So for you, here's Chapter Two!

**GONE…?**

Chapter 2- Ame to Kawa (Rain and the River)

Kyo didn't even stop to get something to eat. He went up to his room and flopped down onto the bed that he seldom used. So this is what it's like to be Tohru, he thought to himself as he curled up, catlike under the quilt, head resting on the pillow. Always worried about somebody else, never caring about yourself first. "How can she stand it?" he muttered, before closing his eyes against the thoughts that seemed to instantly rush to his brain. Although Kyo thought that he would never get to sleep, the dreams came swiftly that night.

He was in the woods, a creepy mist rising about his ankles. Looking down at his hands, he found that he had become that monster again. He cried out and then looked desperately around for a way to escape. He didn't want anyone to see him. Not like this. And there in front of him appeared Tohru. Dressed all in white, her hair and wrists wreathed in flowers. She waved and smiled.

_Hello there_

_The angel from my nightmare_

How can she even look at me that way? I'm hideous, an ugly creature and yet she laughs and smiles. "Kyo-kun!" she called, coming forward to meet him.

"Don't come any closer!" he warned her. "I'm not Kyo anymore! I'm just a beast!" Of course, she did not heed his cries. Without a word, she came up to him and hugged him. Poof! The monstrous demon disappeared and there was Kyo, wearing his cargo pants and black T-shirt. "I'm… not a cat?" he asked.

"Of course not," Tohru answered. "You're free now." After these words were spoken, she stepped back out of his reach and headed back into the trees from whence she had come. Slowly, she disappeared into the darkness, even as he called her name.

_The shadow in the background of the moor_

_The unsuspecting victim_

_Of darkness in the valley_

"No, Tohru come back! Stay here with me!" he ran after her, but she was gone. There was no trail to follow, nor any rustling of brush to hear. Dropping to his knees, he whispered, "I love you dammit, come back to me!"

_We can live like Jack and Sally _

_If we want_

_Where you can always find me_

He woke with a start. His alarm clock read five A.M. Oh my God, he thought as he sat up quickly. That's it, no more sleeping until we find her. That dream… was it a dream? It was so amazing… I was free. I didn't have to be the Cat anymore. She saved me. He lay back again, just for a moment. Maybe if I go back to sleep, I can find her again. Then she can stay with me…

_And we'll have Halloween on Christmas_

_And in the night we'll wish this never ends_

_We'll wish this never ends_

Quit dreaming Kyo, the only way you can keep her is in reality, dreaming isn't gonna solve anything. All the same, it was only halfheartedly that he pulled himself out of bed and went down the stairs into the kitchen.

Kyo wasn't the only one who was having difficulties sleeping. Yuki was sitting at his desk, head in his hands. Where have you gone, Honda-san? What could have happened to you? His eyelids drooped, but he shook himself awake. No, I can't rest; not yet, I've got to try to think. She could be anywhere! She could have been kidnapped, hurt, or worse! I need to figure out where she is…

_Where are you?_

_And I'm so sorry_

_I cannot sleep_

_I cannot dream tonight_

The morning dawned cold and gray. The stillness of the house was eerie as everyone assembled in the kitchen. Sometime in the night, Hatori had shown up and so had Kagura and Ritsu. By seven o'clock, Uo and Hana had also made an appearance. To have so many people come just to look for one lost person was so heartwarming.

Shigure was unnaturally solemn as he announced that they would be divided into pairs and search every corner of the city. They also agreed that if she wasn't found by the end of the day, they would go to the final resort: calling the police and letting them deal with it. Of course, they all silently agreed not to tell Akito about that decision because it was not likely that he would approve of it. So they set off: Hana with Uo, Hatori with Momiji, Kyo with Kagura (much to his displeasure), Shigure with Ritsu, and Yuki with Haru. Each group hoping beyond hopes that they could recover Tohru quickly.

Rushing torrents were the only sound to be heard. She could hear the noise so steady, like the beating of a human heart. She had stopped moving, though she couldn't imagine why. Her back was now against the dark rain-drenched earth and rumbling thunder could still be heard over the water's cry. Rain… she thought as she felt the chilly drops on her bare arms. It feels so good. Wait… what am I doing out here? What's going on? Each time she tried to get up, her head would throb and blackness would edge her vision. Is there anybody out there who can help me, she wondered as she lay back in the mud.

_I need somebody _

_And always_

_This sick, strange darkness_

_Keeps creeping in _

_So haunting every time_

When next she awoke it was dawn. Carefully, she stood up and stared around. She was holding on to a low tree branch to keep her balance lest she collapse. She had been lying on a riverbank surrounded by trees and a few small shrubs that seemed to sparkle in the early morning sun. On closer inspection, she learned that it was actually a spider's web that was shimmering with last night's rain.

_And as I stared I counted_

_The webs from all the spiders_

_Catching things and eating their insides_

She smiled at the elegance of the web, but quickly returned her attention to the problem at hand. She could not remember where she was or how she had gotten there. She was soaked to the bone and felt like she would fall forward at any moment. She had to find someone who could help her, maybe there was somebody around who would be able to help her recover her senses.

She knew not how far she traveled, nor how long, but the sun was shining in its full brilliance by the time she found a shred of hope. On the side of the dirt road she had been following there were fields that had been carefully sown and cultivated. Where there was food to harvest there should surely be some people nearby. Sure enough, she then saw a quaint traditional farmhouse not too far away. As the girl drew closer, she saw two men in the yard getting ready for the day's work. However, they didn't notice her until she was leaning on their fence post.

"You look like you could use a hand there, little miss," said the older man kindly, opening the gate for her. "Why, you're soaked right through! Koga, please help her inside."

"Thank you," she said quietly, as a strong hand wrapped itself gently around her middle.

"It's not a problem," the youthful Koga replied in a cheery tone. "It's not often that we have guests."

He was tall, lean, and muscular with dark hair and eyes. The girl would not judge him to be over twenty. The house itself was simple but cozy. "Kameko!" Koga called out when they had entered the house. A young girl perhaps a year younger than Koga appeared in the doorway with a questioning look on her face. Her long raven black hair was braided down her back held by a green ribbon to match her dress. "We have a guest in need of our help, can you see to her? I have to help with rice harvesting today, but I'll be by in a few hours."

"Of course," was her response. When Koga left, the young woman said, "My name is Kameko Hiranaka. Come on, let's get you out of those wet and muddy clothes." She showed the girl into the bathroom and bade her take off her soiled garments before disappearing to find some spare clothes for her to wear. She noticed several nasty bumps and bruises on the girl's arms and legs as she handed her a dry set of clothes out of her own closet. But she kept it to herself, deciding not to pry, at least not yet. "What is your name?" Kameko asked of the girl realizing that she had no idea what to call this poor creature.

The girl seemed to give this question some thought before answering slowly. "This may sound silly, but I don't remember."

"How can you not remember your own name?" Kameko asked, astonished.

"It's so strange. I don't remember anything. I don't even know how I got to this place. All I remember was pulling myself out of the river last night."

"You mean you've been outside all night? You poor thing!" Kameko cried. "Oh but don't rush your memories, I'm sure that they will come back soon enough. For now, why don't I give you a name? How about I call you… Ame?"

"Ame…"

"Yes, do you like it?"

She nodded; Ame, like the rain. It would suffice for the time being.

"Well then, Ame, until your memory returns, would you like to stay with me and my father and brother?"

"I would like that very much, Kameko-san! I mean, if it's not too much trouble," she added.

"No trouble at all, it will be good for all of us," Kameko said with a gentle laugh.

Kagura and Kyo had been searching the woods for almost the entire morning. Kyo had run ahead again, leaving Kagura to try desperately to keep up with him. He's hardly said two words to me all morning! Kagura thought sadly. He really does love Tohru, hm? But what if we never find her? What if she's gone forever? Then will he at last consent to settle down with me? To love me and only me? As she leapt over the gnarled roots and low-lying branches, a colorful ornament caught her eye. She stopped and picked it up. It was a gold ribbon much like the one Tohru always had in her hair. At last! A clue! She opened her mouth to call for Kyo, but something stopped her. Should she really tell him? Would it mean losing the love of her life yet again?

_My indecision to call you,_

_And hear your voice of treason_

_Will you come home and stop this pain tonight?_

_Stop this pain tonight_

No, I can't win him in this way. It just wouldn't be right. "Kyo!" she called into the echoing woods. "Come quickly!"

_Don't waste you're time on me_

_You're already _

_The voice inside my head_

_Miss you… Miss you…_

AN: And the plot thickens! Please keep reading and reviewing because there's plenty more to come!


	3. The Search in the Woods

**AN: All right! Ready for Round Three! By the way thank you so much for all the reviews! I feel loved!!!**

**Gone...?**

Chapter 3 – The Search in the Woods

Around five in the afternoon, Koga returned to the house. Kameko was just beginning to prepare the evening meal when he entered. "Where is the girl?" he asked.

"Oh, you mean Ame?"

"Is that her name?"

"Well no, at least, I don't think so, she doesn't remember her real name."

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously as he pulled off his dirty shoes.

"She can't remember anything. All she knows is that she fell in the river last night and when she woke up, she was here."

"Amnesia, hmm?" he mused. "That's a shame. What if there's someone out looking for her? We don't even know how far down river she came."

"What should we do?" Kameko asked, drying her hands on a towel and then smoothing her skirt worriedly. "Should we call somebody?"

"Well, I would call a doctor either today or tomorrow to have her examined. She didn't have any other injuries?"

"No, just a few bumps and bruises and she was exhausted so I let her sleep in my room. I'm going to wake her when dinner is ready."

"Koga! Come give me a hand here for a minute!" a loud voice called from just outside the front door. Thus summoned, he smiled at his sister and shoved his feet back into his shoes before running out the door again.

After a few phone calls, all of the Sohmas along with Uo and Hana were gathered in the woods. "We found this here, in this spot, but the rain had washed away any trace of her," Kyo told them all.

"So here is our new meeting point. I guess we'll have to spread out in all directions from here," Shigure agreed. "Well let's not waste any time, grab your partner and let's see what else we can find."

Hatori took Momiji by the hand and they quickly set off towards the southwest. "Ha'ri?" the boy questioned. "Do you think Tohru's all right?"

"I do," he answered.

"I'm scared. I'm scared we're never gonna find her. She's out there somewhere all alone and if we don't find her…" he trailed off leaving the sentence unfinished, but Hatori knew what the boy was thinking.

"We will find her, Miji, as long as we continue to search for her, I know we will find her."

"Do you miss her, Ha'ri?"

"Yes, very much."

"You like her, huh Ha'ri?" Momiji said with a hint of a smile.

"Why shouldn't I? You do, don't you?" he replied, although he thought he knew where this was going.

"Yes, but that's not what I mean. You love her, just like Kyo and Yuki!"

"What makes you say that?" he asked in surprise.

"The way you get that funny look in your eyes every time you see her. And you smile when she's around. You hardly ever smile, Ha'ri. It's obvious."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said innocently, a soft smile briefly appearing on his face.

There was a noise like the rushing of water and they found themselves drawing closer to the sound. Hatori stopped quickly and held out his hand to stop Momiji from stepping off of the low cliff. "I don't think she came this way. She would have fallen into the river. Come on. Let's go this way." So with one last glance over his shoulder, Hatori led Momiji away from the water and they plunged back into the woods.

"Ame," Kameko called softly, opening the door an inch or two. "Ame, wake up. Dinner's ready."

The girl was deep in slumber, and would not be woken, so Kameko thought it best to let her rest for the evening. She closed the door and went into the kitchen where her brother and father were waiting. "She was so sound asleep, I couldn't bear to wake her," she explained as they cast her questioning glances.

"What did you say she was called?" her father asked.

"Ame. She doesn't remember her name or anything else, so I gave her that name until she can remember her own."

"Well, I'll call Utami in the morning. For now I think you were right to let her sleep. She looked terrible this morning when I first saw her," he said with a decisive nod. "For tonight where will you sleep Kameko?"

"I will sleep in the spare room tonight and when Ame wakes, she may have that room until she leaves."

"Kameko, I think that we should also notify some of the officials in town of the girl so that there may be a chance of finding her parents or relatives of some kind. So, first thing tomorrow, we'll go to town."

"All right," the girl said brightly, almost too brightly. Koga bent his head lower over his bowl to hide a small smile. He knew what she was so happy about and what was so fascinating about going to town.

"Hey. Hana?" Uo asked, tilting her head slightly to face her friend. "Have you ever thought, well, maybe, that letting Tohru live with these people wasn't so great of an idea?"

"No. Why do you ask? Do you think that her disappearance may be connected with the Sohmas?" Hana asked in a tone of concern. She had always thought that the Sohma family was a little on the strange side, but not once had she questioned their reliability.

"Oh, I dunno. I mean they seem nice enough, but sometimes I just wonder, you know? They just seem so secretive. Like they're hiding something. I can't explain it. I know they care about Tohru like she was their own, but I still get the feeling that there's something fishy going on in that house sometimes."

AN: You can just picture Kyo with a fish in his mouth saying, "Fishy?"

"I know what you mean. All of the Sohma members have a very peculiar aura around them and their electromagnetic waves change almost entirely sometimes. Not in a bad way, just in a different way. I wouldn't suspect them of any crimes," Hana said resolutely.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So can you feel her at all?" Uo said almost impatiently.

"I think we chose the wrong path, because I do not detect her presence at all," the semi-psychic answered with a sigh. "I suppose we should go back to the meeting spot. It's starting to get dark. Perhaps the others have had better luck than us."

They trudged home in confused silence. Not a trace had been found but for the simple gold ribbon. They knew that they now must hand over the case to the police. School resumed tomorrow and they would not be able to continue the search. As they approached the house, the normally not so tight knit family exchanged sorrowful good byes. "I'm sorry I couldn't look harder!" Ritsu was ranting. "I swear I'll help in any way possible! I can go look again right now!" No one was in the mood to tell him to shut up, so they let him continue without any second thoughts. As they began to slip quietly down the street, Shigure could be heard quietly telling Ritsu to go home and get some sleep. Kagura hugged Kyo and Yuki and then with a sad smile, she left, aware that this was neither the time nor place to harass her dear Kyo. Hatori returned to the main house. Momiji tagged along behind him. Haru too slipped away with hardly a word. Hana and Uo left hurriedly. Both looked as though they might break down at any moment. Though before they left, they promised to see Kyo and Yuki in school the next day. The boys let themselves into the house. It seemed so empty. So void of life. If it weren't for the fact that they were about to pass out from starvation, they would've gone straight to bed. Yuki grabbed something out of the fridge and munched quietly. He didn't even taste it. Nor did he even realize what he was eating. He could have been eating a piece of cardboard and not been any the wiser. Kyo took a box of crackers out of the cupboard and then hurried up the stairs and out of sight. The last thing he heard before he closed the door was Shigure's voice in the hall. "Yes, she's seventeen, brown hair, about 165 cm…"


	4. Without You

**AN: I apologize for the confusion during the last chapter!!! I had page breaks in to sort out the mess, but when it posted, for some reason it didn't work! Wah! So, sorry about that, but again thank you for all the reviews! I really am so grateful! Now, for you, I present the next chapter of Fruits Basket-y goodness!**

**Disclaimer: I put in another song because it gave me ideas for this chapter, so I wanted to say I don't own Blink 182 yet again, and this song is theirs not mine. :)**

**GONE…?**

Chapter 4- Without You

It was an endless night, silent as the grave and darker than pitch. On the roof of one of the many seemingly haunted houses, there sat a shadowy figure. A makeshift cloak was wrapped about his frame to ward off the gloom. Golden eyes glimmered dangerously searching the landscape for some sign of movement, of life, of hope. But on a night like this no man may find hope. No stars would shine to guide them, nor street lamp glow with warmth. A splash of water fell upon this individual's cheek as he looked up to the empty sky, and his head fell instantly thinking it was starting to rain. It was not a raindrop he felt but a tear, hot and wet. He brushed it away quickly. "I won't cry. I'm not a child!" he whispered angrily. "Dammit Tohru why'd you have to leave?" Lying back against the shingles, he fell into a kind of stupor. His mind wandering far from the place where his body rested.

_Cut the skin to the bone_

_Fall asleep all alone_

_Hear your voice in the dark_

_Lose myself in your eyes_

His dreams brought him far, far away. He could hear a rhythmic drumming in the distance. Then he found himself in a house. Following the stairs, he came to a room with the light on. Dawn was fast approaching, but it was yet still dark. There in the bed was the girl he thought of so often. He marveled at her beauty even as she slept. He whispered to her quietly, gently, not wanting her to wake, but still half hoping he could glimpse her crystalline eyes before he left. His wish came true as the girl opened her eyes and stared at him in wonder. Her hand stretched out to him, but then he was gone, returned to his body. And with her image encased in his mind, he fell asleep where he was.

Yuki lay in his bed knowing that he desperately needed sleep, but his mind would not stop. He felt like he was in a daze. Yes, I'll wake up and none of this will have ever happened. It was just a silly dream. Sighing deeply, he rolled over and stared at the picture he had on his dresser. It was a photo of them, Shigure, Tohru, Kyo, and himself standing on a bridge overlooking a small pond. Again he sighed and touched the picture softly.

_Choke my voice_

_Say good night_

_As the world falls apart_

At long last, he willed himself to sleep though his dreams were muddled and about as meaningful as chopped liver. By the time his alarm went off, he felt as though he hadn't slept at all. Pulling on his school uniform, he left his room and nearly fell down the stairs. Shaking his head quickly to regain his senses, he thought that he would revive himself over some miso soup or perhaps a large cup of coffee. "Good grief, it's not like it's the end of the world," he muttered to himself as he entered the kitchen.

_Fuck, I can't let this kill me_

_Let go_

_I need some more time to fix this problem_

"Well you look, er, well rested…" Shigure said in a falsely cheery voice. "Kyo, after school do you think that you could go to the store and pick up a few things for me?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Thanks. I would do it myself, but Mii won't let me out of the house until I have the manuscript finished," he said calmly, lifting a cup of tea to his lips.

"What is she, your editor or your wife?" Kyo asked with a look of distaste.

"Wait, how would she know if you left anyway?" Yuki inquired.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now, you better get going pretty quickly. Don't want to be late for school." He stood up and headed back to the den.

The boys looked at each other with curiosity then they went to grab their schoolbags. It was then that Yuki realized that he hadn't finished any of his homework. "Oh shit," he cursed, a very irregular occurrance coming from him, before swinging his bag over his shoulder and heading out the door. Kyo followed at a distance. As the door shut behind them, they both jumped, finding that a pair of reproachful beady eyes were glaring at them.

"Mii-san! What are you doing? Have you been out here all night?" She continued to glare at them, so they shrugged and walked away, leaving her sitting where she was on the porch.

The day rolled by unnaturally slow. Yuki got a telling off for not finishing his homework, and he was too tired to argue. He also dozed off during the geometry exam. Uo had to stab him in the back with the sharp end of her pencil before he came to. Kyo was in the same boat, except, instead of being dead on his feet, he just tuned the teacher out and wrote about nothing on the sheet of paper in front of him. That is, he wrote about nothing on the homework packet he had been given. The best part about it, was the fact that the teacher couldn't see what he was writing, so she let him carry on. By the end of class, he had written a sort of note to the girl who had been on his mind. The problem was, it didn't make much sense because he had been scribbling so fast that the words seemed to run together until they were illegible.

_Here's a letter for you,_

_But the words get confused_

_And the conversation dies_

Maybe I should just give up, Kyo thought to himself as he shoved the homework into his bag. Maybe she ran away. I mean, it hasn't been too long since she's seen what I really look like. He glanced at the bracelet around his wrist before ducking out the door behind some first years. But then, what was that he saw last night? Was it just another dream or was she really there? "God she's going to drive me insane!" he snarled rather loudly in the middle of the hall. Several people turned to stare at him as he walked by, but he didn't really care.

Since the first day they had met, Tohru had always seemed so cautious around Kyo. That always made him angry, more with himself than at her. He didn't want her to be so afraid of him. In fact, since they had started living together, he had been working so hard to control his temper, just for her. He always wanted to tell her that he was sorry for his attitude, but along with his temper there came a sense of pride that wouldn't let him admit his faults. So instead he would rant and rage again.

_Apologize for the past_

_Talk some shit_

_Take it back_

_Are we cursed through this life?_

Maybe it's a good thing that she left… "Ah, who am I fooling?" he muttered under his breath as he left the school building.

_Fuck, I can't let this kill me_

_Let go_

_I need some more time to fix this problem_

The girl sat straight up in bed, staring at the spot by the window. She could have sworn there had been a boy there, with bright orange hair and yellow eyes. He looked so real and felt so familiar… I must have been dreaming, she thought. How long have I slept? She gritted her teeth in pain as she sat up. She was sore from the night before, all of her muscles aching and grinding in protest. But why did they hurt? How did she end up in the river and who on Earth was she? "Isn't there anyone who knows who I am?" she asked in the silence. The sun was beginning to peek through the trees; the night was over and a new day begun.

_I'm talking to the ceiling_

_My life's just lost all meaning..._

_Do you still feel the same way?_

She managed to find some clothes that she liked in the closet and hoped that Kameko wouldn't mind her borrowing it since she had nothing else to wear. Then she hurried down the stairs. Koga was the only person in the kitchen when she entered. "Good morning, Ame," he greeted her. At first she didn't realize that he was talking to her, but then she remembered. Kameko had given her that name. Ame. "Good morning," she replied bowing slightly. "I'm not intruding am I?"

"Not at all. Please join me. I'm the only morning person in the family, but Dad and Kameko should be getting up soon."

"Have you eaten?" she asked.

"No, not yet. Are you hungry? I know you missed dinner last night."

"Yes. How about I make us breakfast?" she asked. "It's the least I can do to return your hospitality."

He nodded his approval. "Just don't overwork yourself. We're going into town today to see Utami-sensei. He's a doctor and a friend of the family. Maybe he can help you get your memory back." So she set to work. It seemed a funny thing knowing recipes by heart and yet not knowing herself. It was almost a creepy feeling as she cleared out the sink and did the dishes while she was waiting for the meal to cook. By the time Hiranaka-san trudged into the room, breakfast was ready and the room was spotless. "This is excellent Ame," he complemented her as he ate. "You better look out Kameko, you've got competition."

**All right. There you go all you people who keep demanding updates. Are you happy now? No, probably not. Well that's okay because there's more to come! Keep up the R&Rs please!**


	5. The Hidden Truths

**AN: So, during the last chapter I had some complaints about Kyo's eye color. To be honest, I was afraid to do much with character descriptions because the readers know these characters inside out and backwards and if I get something wrong BOOM! - Death by angry fan reviews… But seriously, I've watched the anime and read the entire series. I always pictured Kyo's eyes being like a burnt amber or gold color, and because the meaning of fanfic is that it's the authors interpretation, that's the color they stay in this story. I apologize to any diehard Kyo-lovers in advance. So please, don't hurt me or send me angry e-mails!!!**

**On a less timid note, thank you again for all the reviews, I appreciate the criticism and the ideas and the demand for updates because they make me feel important!**

**GONE…?**

Chapter 5- The Hidden Truths

They arrived in the town later that morning. It wasn't very large, but the whole area seemed to be a farming community, so it wasn't that surprising. Kameko, who was the first one out of the car, seemed very eager to get where they were going, and the younger girl that followed after her could not make sense of it. Koga on the other hand walked behind the others. He seemed to be a very quiet and conserved person, which was a strange thought considering his physique. Definitely the strong silent type. The girl tried to get him to tell her about the town, but half of what he said went in one ear and out the other. He tried explaining about the tractor parts store that he worked in during his off months, but since she had never lived on a farm or tried to do anything involving mechanics, it didn't make sense. "What about school, do you remember your school?" he asked.

"Umm, nope," she replied.

"Nothing?"

"No, I'm drawing a blank. Oh, I wish I could remember! This isn't right, there has to be something in my mind! A person can't just not know anything!" she cried, tugging at her hair as though it might help trigger a memory.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take it easy, Ame! That's not gonna help. I'm sorry I asked. I won't do that anymore. Just calm down," Koga insisted.

She sighed deeply. How long did they expect a person to live like this?

"Hey, head's up!" cried a little boy. The girl turned to see a soccer ball hurtling right at her face. "Oh!" She didn't have any time to react. After a second she opened her eyes again, wondering why the ball hadn't hit her, and there was Koga, holding the soccer ball. "Hey Hiroshi, watch where you're aiming!" he called to the boy.

"Sorry Koga!" the boy called back. "Who's that? Your girlfriend?"

"What?!?" Koga said, his face turning red. "No, of course not! Just go play somewhere else guys! You all right?" he asked, turning to the girl.

"Yeah. Nice catch," she said before adding a little dramatically, "you're my hero!"

"Uh, yeah… Any time…" He didn't say much else after that.

They stopped at a building that was nothing more than an old fashioned Edo style house with a sign in front. The office was small and didn't even have a secretary or anything. The doctor was sitting behind a desk that was shoved into a corner. "Ah, Hiranaka. How are you?"

"Not bad Utami, and you?"

"Very well, thank you," he answered. "Koga and Kameko too, hmm? Haven't seen you two since Koga broke his arm two years ago. But Ryou talks of you from time to time. If you'd like, you can go visit with him while you are here. He's in the kitchen."

Kameko left immediately through the door on the left wall. Koga hesitated, but decided it seemed better to join his sister than to stay. "So this is Ame-san, is it?" the doctor asked, looking at her over his glasses. He seemed nice enough, very fatherly with a good sense of humor. "Yes sir," she said just above a whisper.

"Well don't be shy Ame, come have a seat." She sat in the chair on the other side of his desk. "Now, you say you fell into the river?"

"I don't know. But when I woke up, I was on the river bank."

"No idea how you got there?"

"No."

"Think back for a minute and tell me, what is the earliest memory that you have?"

She leaned back and closed her eyes, thinking back. She saw herself leaning against the gate. No, earlier… She saw the spider in the morning. No, earlier… She was running, she couldn't see, and then she fell… She gasped and opened her eyes. "There was someone chasing me… It was dark and I couldn't see. Then I fell, probably into the river."

"Someone chasing you?"

"Yes, I think so."

"All right, we'll leave that subject for a moment. What is your full name?"

"I don't know. I tried to remember last night and this morning too."

"Do you know how old you are?"

"No."

"Did you go to school?"

"I think so… I don't remember."

"Do you know who you lived with?"

Once again her eyes closed, she was mentally probing for something to remember, something to grasp that wouldn't slip away. _You can never reveal this secret… otherwise your memories will have to be erased…_

"No, nothing," she said despairingly.

"All right. I'm certain that your memories will come back in due time. Now let me see how bad the damage is." He carefully looked her over. Other than the bump on her head, she had most likely twisted her wrist, or so Dr. Utami said, so he told her to keep it wrapped for a few days. She also had some cuts that he fixed up for her. "You were very lucky," he told his patient. "Now my only suggestion for amnesia has always been to go to places that seem familiar to you. I don't know if that helps you a whit, but if not, then just give yourself time. Don't push yourself. Do things that you like to do. If you like playing sports go out and play a game, if you like cooking go make dinner. Doing hobbies that are familiar to you should bring about some sort of memory about yourself. If you have anything you want to talk about, give me a call. Hiranaka-san has my number, right?"

"Of course," the man said with a grin. He had been sitting quietly on the other side of the room during this procedure.

"Well then, I better go collect the other two," the doctor said before disappearing through the doorway. Moments later he reappeared with three teens at his side. Kameko, who was all smiles, Koga, who looked concerned, and a dark haired youth that the girl assumed must by Ryou. He looked very much like Utami and she guessed that he was most likely his son or a close relation.

"Thank you very much, Utami-sensei," she said as they walked out of the office.

"Yes, just add it to my tab!" Hiranaka-san added.

"See you later, Kameko," Ryou called.

She blushed and waved goodbye to him.

(Scene change!)

Yuki returned to the house later that day to find that Mii had left their doorstep so he took that as a good omen that Shigure had (finally) finished his manuscript. It was about time too. What he opened the door to was another thing entirely. A black dog came bounding out of the den where Shigure normally worked, and there was a loud shriek. The dog hid behind Yuki, whimpering all the way, his tail between his legs. "Akito is going to kill me," the dog said.

"Oh no, don't tell me…"

"He's a dog!!! All this time he's been writing for us and he's a dog! A lousy, no-good, forgetful dog!!!" Yuki ran into the room and found Mii holding a manuscript in one hand and Shigure's kimono in the other.

"Uh, Shigure, what do I do?" Yuki asked over Mii's hysterical ranting.

"Wait until…" Poof! "…I change back. Um, can I have my clothes please?"

Mii was thoroughly distressed by what she'd seen, and so they figured that she wouldn't go very far. Shigure dialed the main house and thankfully Hatori picked up the phone instead of Akito. "Hiya, Hatori! Hey I've got a favor to ask if you're not too busy… What? Oh no, actually, it's rather urgent, um… Mii found out… Well what do you think I mean by found out?!? My goodness Ha'ri and I thought Aaya was bad… Try instant memory modifying… That would be great. Thank you!" He hung up and looked to Yuki with a smile on his face. "Ha'ri is going to be here in a few minutes, we just have to make sure that Mii doesn't escape until then." So they went to stand guard over the den until Hatori arrived. Shigure continued to smile as though there was absolutely nothing wrong.

"Hey, Shigure, aren't you worried that Akito might find out?" Yuki asked his cousin.

Shigure merely continued to smile and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper in the shape of a sweat drop and placed it on his forehead. "Now I am!" he said cheerfully.

(Scene Change!)

Hatori dropped the phone back onto the cradle and sighed. Shigure's idiocy was going to kill him one day, he was sure of it. Now the question was whether or not to alert the head of the family of the situation. "It's not like Akito won't find out sooner or later," Hatori mused. He pulled open his door and stepped lightly down the hallway of the Sohma House. When he approached the door of the head of the family he heard a conversation taking place between Akito and what sounded like Kureno. "No one else is to know about this. She's best left forgotten. It's a shame the fall didn't kill the poor girl, but Rokanawa Village is a good place for her. Tohru Honda will not be a nuisance to us anymore."

Tohru was alive, she was safe! That was wonderful news, but Akito wasn't going to tell anyone? That was alarming. Realizing that he was just standing outside the door, he thought it might be a good idea to knock.

"Who is it?" Akito snapped as Hatori pulled back the door. "Oh, Hatori. What do you want?"

I want to know what you've done to Tohru, he thought bitterly as he stared blandly at Akito and Kureno, but he knew deep down that he could never work up the courage to say that, not to Akito. "Shigure just called. Seems he made a screw up and his editor found out his secret. I came to ask for permission to erase her memory."

"Ugh. That knucklehead. Yes, go ahead and go. The sooner you get it cleared up the better."

He bowed and left, making sure that the door clicked into place behind him. I must tell Shigure, he thought. The guy may be an idiot, but maybe we can find Tohru. Rokanawa Village, I think that's what he said.

When Hatori came into the yard, he saw Kyo walking through the front door. The sun was beginning to set, its bright orange rays momentarily blinding him. He nearly tripped in his haste to get into the house. Yuki opened the door for him. "Where's Shigure?" he demanded.

"He's in the den with Mii. Is something wrong, Hatori?" but the doctor had already passed him and was on his way down the hall. He found his cousin sitting on a cushion, sipping a cup of tea. Mii was out cold on the floor.

"Poor girl couldn't handle the shock," Shigure said as if people turning into dogs were an every day occurrence.

"Well all the better for us," Hatori said. "When she wakes up she'll think it was all a bad dream and I won't have to waste my time and energy trying to make her forget."

As if on cue, Mii sat up and looked at Shigure. "He's a dog!" she yelped as she stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" Hatori asked in a forbidding but mildly curious voice.

"Here you go, Mii," Shigure said, handing her the finished manuscript from the desk. "You fell asleep while I was finishing it, and I just couldn't bear to wake you up."

"It was… a dream?" she asked mistily.

"What?"

"You aren't a dog?"

"Well, I don't think so… Why, did you buy me a leash so that you could keep track of me?" he said with a laugh.

"No, but that's a good idea. I'll remember to bring one next time."

"You people are much too serious," Shigure muttered as she walked out of the door triumphantly holding the manuscript.

Once Hatori was sure that Mii was gone, he yelled at the top of his voice, which he rarely ever did, for Yuki and Kyo. They both scrambled into the room fearful that something else had happened. "I'm only going to say this once so listen up. I know where Tohru-kun is."

"What?"

"Where?"

"Is she okay?"

"Just quiet for a minute. When I told Akito I was coming here I overheard our mighty head of the family telling Kureno about her. What was it Akito said? 'It's a shame the fall didn't kill the girl, but Rokanawa Village is a good place for her. Tohru Honda won't be a nuisance to us anymore.' No one else is to know."

"What did Akito mean by 'the fall'?" Yuki asked. "Did something happen to her?"

"Rokanawa Village. That's about a half-hour away from here right? So let's go!" Kyo said, jumping to his feet.

"Not yet. It's dark now. If we go sneaking around that place at night trying to find her, we may get into trouble. Plus I said I was only coming to take care of Shigure's idiocy. I don't want Akito to get suspicious. So I will return to the Sohma House tonight. Tomorrow first thing in the morning, we all go down to Rokanawa Village and find Tohru-kun. Kyo, don't you dare think of leaving this house tonight otherwise when tomorrow comes, you'll find yourself right back in that cell where Akito wanted you in the first place. I don't suggest calling anyone until we know she's safe and sound back here, got it?"

They all nodded, but none of them seemed ready to wait longer. Hatori wasn't too thrilled with the idea either, but he knew this was for their own good, as well as Tohru's. Soon after, Hatori left to return to Sohma House. "Well, at least we know that she's alive. That's good, I was really worried for awhile there. We'll see her first thing tomorrow."

"What worries me the most is… well, if she's all right, why hasn't she called or come back?" Yuki asked quietly.

"Shut up, you damn rat! She's fine. You heard Hatori. She's just fine and don't you dare say otherwise!" Kyo stood up and stormed out of the room. When he reached his room, he took out his homework, glanced at it, and then sighed. "You better be all right Tohru." After a few minutes of pacing, he picked up his CD player and headphones. With these in hand, he slipped out the door, undetected by the others. Once he was clear of that house, he put the headphones over his ears and turned up the volume as high as it would go. He started jogging down the road a ways, trying to keep his head on straight as some random Metallica blared in his ears. The few people that passed him wondered if he was half-deaf, or if he would be once he took the headphones off.

How did it happen, he wondered. How did she end up in Rokanawa Village? Akito had said something about a fall… What fall and where for that matter? Did Akito push her off a cliff or down a flight of stairs? He shuddered at the thought. Endless possibilities and thoughts rushed through his head as he ran, but no matter how fast he was, he couldn't get away from them. No matter how many steps he took, he knew that she was too far ahead of him. Besides, said the nasty little voice in the back of his head, the minute she gets home, she'll go running right back to Yuki, just like she always does. I'm nothing to her, nothing but a temperamental cat. How am I supposed to beat Yuki? That damn rat wins everything. He beats me in grades, not that I care about that, and fighting, and he's popular, respected… he's everything I've ever wanted to be and more. Maybe Tohru needs a guy like him… I guess an unpredictable outcast isn't the best choice for her. Or me…

**Dun dun dun!!! Okay guys, there you go. I posted this one now because I'm graduating tomorrow and its gonna be party central here for the next week, so if you don't hear much for a bit, that's why. But don't worry, I'll be back. The story's not over yet!**


	6. The Missing Link

**AN: Yay! I have a fun new chapter for you all! (dances around pleased with self) Also, thank you once again for the reviews, although I was kind of bummed that there weren't more of them, but I won't punish you by waiting because I'm too excited for you to read the next chapter! So here you go and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Clay Aiken or his songs but I did borrow one for this chapter called "Shine".**

**GONE…?**

Chapter 6 –The Missing Link

When they returned to the house, the girl stopped in the doorway. So this was home until she could remember where her real one was. "Hiranaka-san, I never had a chance to thank you properly!" she blurted out suddenly, bowing respectfully. He turned and looked at her. "I am at your mercy." Koga couldn't help but smiling at her humbleness.

"You can stay with us as long as you like Ame," Hiranaka replied in a pleasant voice. She smiled shyly ducking her head to hide the blush that was creeping up her face.

The afternoon passed away in flurries of activity. Kameko started teaching the girl embroidery, Koga had gone to the neighbor's house a mile down the road to help with some activity or other bringing his father along with him. When they returned, they found the girl in the shed playing with the kittens that came and went as they pleased.

"You really like cats don't you?" Koga asked, petting a playful calico absently.

"Yes, they're adorable!" she cried enthusiastically. "Aren't you Mr. Kitty?" she added to the struggling orange tabby in her hands. "Wow, this cat looks familiar for some reason."

The calico had abandoned Koga for a piece of twine. At least the twine moved and didn't mind being played with. "Maybe you have one like it at home, where you're from," he suggested as she placed the squirming cat on the ground again. It glared at her for a moment before stalking away to take part in the twine war that was taking place on the straw bales.

"Maybe," she repeated distantly.

"Do you… I mean, do you miss it? I know you can't remember it but…"

"I don't know. A little I guess, but if you can't remember, what is there to miss?" she answered, still watching the cats.

_You can try to hide away_

_Every drop of rain_

_That's hanging over you_

"Oh, I'm being silly reminiscing on something like that. I'm here with you now. What more could I ask for than that? You and your family have been so kind to me, I don't know how I can repay you."

_And you can say it's all a waste_

_Lost through time and space_

_There's nothing left to lose_

"Never think that you owe us. We probably owe you. You're a great cook and a wonderful person. Don't worry about anything. Que será será. What will be, will be."

She shuddered as he spoke in that Latin tongue. "Déjà vu," she muttered when he looked at her curiously. Where have I heard that term before? She wondered.

"Come on," he said, taking her by the hand and leading her through the barn door into the coming night. "Let's go for a walk."

They strolled past the cattle barn and out towards the field. The girl was confused, but let him guide her where he would, trusting him completely. Soon they came to a pond hidden by a clump of bushes. Koga smiled at the look of amazement on her face at the sight. It wasn't very large, but it had small stepping stones across the middle and little toy boats that had been set in the water to add color to the otherwise lifeless pond. She's like a little child, he mused. So empty inside yet the littlest memories are wonderful to her.

_Like a broken angel on the ground_

_Like a symphony without a sound_

_Turn around_

Fireflies floated lazily about them as they played with the sailboats. The night was cool and breezy, carrying the faint scent of wet grass that evoked sweet childhood memories. "Did you make these, Koga?" she asked, pushing one on its way to the other side of the pond.

"Yup. When I was about thirteen. Dad showed me how and I worked through dinner every day until I finished them. Mine have never been as good as Dad's though," he added, picking up a miniature cruise ship with a silver edging. "He is a much better craftsman than I could ever be."

"I think you're amazing!" she said, smiling. "I could never do something that incredible!"

"Maybe not, but you are a very talented person. I'm sure there are many things you can do that I couldn't."

"Hmm…"

After awhile, when the stars began to dot the sky, they got up and headed back to the house. She was just wondering if Kameko had put supper on yet, when she felt warm fingers wrap themselves loosely around her own. A shiver of excitement and remorse ran through her, but for what reasons she had yet to understand. Deciding not to read too much into it, she returned the grip, and they continued on.

The evening was a pleasant one spent by the fireplace. The nights were getting cooler, so the bright dancing flames were the perfect cure for the end-of-summer blues. Hiranaka-san read in his chair. A book written by a vaguely familiar author, but the girl decided that nearly everything she came in contact with was "vaguely familiar" nowadays. Kameko worked steadily on mending and hummed along with the radio that was turned on in the kitchen. Koga and the girl spent their time talking quietly on the hearthrug. When the clock chimed ten, they began to rise and collect their things, before heading to their rooms for the night. Koga walked with the girl to her room. Before leaving, he planted a light kiss on her forehead and, while gazing into her confused blue eyes, he said, "I don't know who you are, Ame, and I know we've only just met, but you are amazing to me. I wonder, even if you find out who you are, would you consider maybe, well, being my girlfriend?"

_Everything you are_

_Everywhere you've been_

_The sinner and the saint _

_That fight the battle within_

"Uh, um," she stuttered, taken aback. "Well I… um…"

"I mean, you don't have to answer right away, but if you would just think about it…"

"Oh, I don't mean to be rude, I do like you! I—you just caught me off guard, that's all. I'm flattered, really! Don't think me ungrateful, please," she spluttered, her face turning brighter and brighter shades of red every minute.

"I would never think you ungrateful, Ame-chan," he said with a wink. "Think about it. I'll see you in the morning!"

She watched him as he went to his room and closed the door behind him. Then, she let herself slide down the wall, coming to her knees with the weight of the whole situation on her shoulders. It's a wonderful feeling, and I should be happy… so why does it feel like the Earth may as well shatter under my feet? she asked the floor.

_Every place you go_

_Everybody knows_

_Shadows fall across the sun_

_Sometimes_

_Shine_

_You are gonna shine_

(Scene Change!)

The next morning found several men impatiently awaiting their ride to Rokanawa. "Where the hell is he?" Yuki demanded of Shigure who was leaning against the entrance gate.

"How should I know?" he said indifferently. "Maybe Akito found out what he was up to?"

Kyo clamped a hand down across Shigure's big mouth. "Don't—say—that!" he hissed. "If that's true, then Tohru's screwed and we'll all end up in Akito's torture room!" Yuki shuddered involuntarily. He had been there before, and he never planned to visit ever again.

The sun had cleared the tops of the trees before they heard the distant roar of an engine. Before Hatori could even put the car on park, they had all piled in. Now Hatori's car wasn't a very new car like a Mustang GT or a PT Cruiser, but it worked, and it didn't look like a misshapen piece of metal either, so he considered himself lucky to have such a car. "Hold on to something," he said in a deep, almost maniacal voice that was completely out of character for him. Then with a rev of the engine and a squeal of the tires, they pealed away from Shigure's house and followed the Modern American Proverb: "Don't hesitate, accelerate!"

After about a half-hour of reckless driving and several near collisions, they pulled to a stop in the parking lot of a hardware store. "Whew. That was so awesome. I haven't done that since I first got this baby," he said enthusiastically. The horrified faces of the others however struck a chord in him, and he added, "By the way, remind me never to do that again. I could have killed somebody."

Shigure laughed heartily. "That's more like the Ha'ri we know!"

Everyone got out of the car and surveyed the town. It wasn't very big. There was a small police/law office, a grocery store, a hardware store, and a post office. That was it, or at least, as far as the men could tell. "Well, come on. There's no sense gawking at everything, we've gotta find out if she's here!" Kyo said, hurrying off towards the police station. The others followed in hot pursuit.

Inside the stuffy little office, there was a man sitting at a desk listening to the news on a portable TV. His eyes darted up as he saw the newcomers enter the room. "Can I help you?" he asked, clearly interested in his new clients. It was very rare that anyone new stopped by this town seeing as it was so small but for the farming community surrounding it. "I don't think I've seen you gentlemen before."

"I doubt you have," Hatori said.

"We're looking for a girl by the name of Tohru Honda. She's about 5'5" or so, brown hair, blue eyes, have you seen her?" Shigure asked, cutting the conversation short.

"You her guardian?" the officer asked, sizing up the man who stood before him. He looked harmless enough, in his traditional clothing and neatly combed hair. The others around him were hard to figure out however. They kept gazing intently at him and glaring around the room and out the windows like they were afraid of something or someone.

"Yes," he said brightly. "I'm Shigure Sohma, and these are my cousins, Kyo, Yuki, and Hatori. Tohru-kun went missing almost a week ago and we've been looking everywhere for her. Have you seen or heard anything of her?" he asked, trying to make it sound as though they were simply traveling from town to town.

"Yeah, she's here all right," the man said, finally assessing that they were to be trusted. "Come on, I'll take you to her myself. Oh, but there's one thing I should tell you about. She's got amnesia or something. She can't even remember her own name. She's with the Hiranaka family now. Goes by the name Ame I think."

"Aw shit," Kyo muttered.

Hatori stood in one of his physician's trances, trying to remember exactly what one could do or say that might jog a person's memory. In this strange silence, they piled into Hatori's car once again, and followed the officer to the Hiranaka farm. Hatori was well behaved with the car this time and he drove like an old man.

"Hiranaka!" the officer called as they pulled into the driveway. A man in his late thirties or early forties, who was just closing the gate, looked up.

"Iwamoto. What a pleasant surprise! I see you brought guests. Are these friends of yours?" he asked jovially.

"Actually Hiranaka, this is about the girl."

"What, you mean Ame? Are you relatives of the girl?" he asked of the men who had assembled behind the officer.

"I'm her guardian," Shigure said, bowing slightly, "Shigure Sohma. Thank you so much for looking after Tohru."

"Oh so it's Tohru?" he asked. "Why it's no trouble at all. She's a wonderful cook and finds ways to earn her keep. My kids have become quite attached to her. Well, come on in and see her. I only hope she remembers you. Her memories have been coming and going since we met her. Are you gonna stay Iwamoto?"

"Oh no, thank you, but I've got to get back and hold the fort down in town."

"All right then. Take care."

The men found their little Tohru in the kitchen, cleaning dishes with the help of an older girl. "Tohru!" Kyo shouted as Yuki said "Honda-san!" at the same time, making the girl drop the plate she had been drying on the floor.

_In the mirror of your soul_

_I know that you know_

_You are not forsaken_

She was in shock, her mind on overload. She knew these boys and the men that were with them. They were so familiar. The names on the tip of her tongue. "K-Kyo… Y-Yuki-kun… I know you…" So many memories were flooding back into her head. Suddenly, without warning, she collapsed, caught only by Kameko just before she hit the ground.

_Hey, butterfly_

_Open up your weary eyes_

_And realize_

_It's a trip we're taking_

_And the world will turn around again_

_And your shattered heart is gonna mend_

_In the end…_

**Now, go and write me reviews!!! (That wasn't an order, just a very enthusiastic suggestion, but I would like to hear from you!) **

**LinaStar**


	7. Ties Between Friends and Foes

**I was very pleased to find that I've been added to some people's favorite author/story list. I honestly didn't think that would happen since I'm a first timer in the Furuba department, but that makes me so happy! Thank you so much! Also, again thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate everyone that takes the time to critique and compliment! Your replies keep me motivated to do my very best. So for you, I present Chapter 7. **

**GONE…?**

Chapter 7- Ties Between Friends (and Foes)

Koga walked into the kitchen to a very strange sight. Ame was out cold on the kitchen floor and Kameko along with four men he had never seen before were trying to revive her. Hiranaka-san was nowhere in sight. "What's going on? Is she all right? Who are these people?" he asked, firing the questions at his younger sister.

"All will be explained in a minute, let's take care of Tohru-kun first," said the tallest of the group. His dark hair shadowed one side of his face, and his piercing eye left Koga feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Tohru…?" he asked, suddenly realizing that the man was talking about his Ame. Regaining his senses somewhat, he walked over and picked the girl up off the floor with the ease of one picking up a feather. The others followed him into the living room where he placed this cherished maiden on the sofa with the utmost care.

"I suppose we gave her a bit of a nasty shock hmm?" Shigure said with a slight smile.

"Is she all right, Hatori?" Yuki asked tentatively.

The doctor was kneeling by the girl checking her vitals. "Yes, she's fine Yuki. I hope that she still retains her memories when she wakes up again. Sometimes with situations like this one never knows what to expect. If she hit her head in the wrong area, she may never know her past memories again, but at least she recognized you boys. That's a good sign."

"You're a doctor?" Kameko asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry about our rudeness. We didn't even introduce ourselves. I'm Dr. Hatori Sohma."

Each in turn introduced themselves, some more stiffly then others. Kyo looked his new opponent up and down with his fierce glittering eyes wondering just how strong this farm boy was. In the end he was satisfied that he could kick Koga into next week if he wanted to. So they all sat in stony silence waiting for the one connection between the families to recover.

It was about fifteen minutes later when they heard a soft groan escape Tohru's lips. As her vision cleared she saw several people leaning over her. "Oh no. Did I oversleep?" she asked puzzled, trying desperately to crawl out from under the blanket. Several pairs of hands immediately reached out to push her, gently but firmly back down.

"No Tohru-kun, you just fainted. If you pass my test then you can get up," Hatori said. "First of all, do you recognize all the people in this room?"

She looked around meeting each apprehensive eye with a curious expression. Then she gave a satisfied smile. "Yes."

"Name them please."

"Eh?" she cocked her head in bewilderment.

"You can, can't you?" he asked in an almost mocking sort of way, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes. Um, let's see. Kyo-kun… um, Yuki-kun… Shigure-san? Uh… Kameko-san, and Koga-san."

"And who am I?" he asked.

"Hatori-san."

"Very good. Now do you want to tell us why you ran away?"

"Ran away?" she asked blankly.

"Why didn't you come back to Shigure's that night?"

"You told me that you were going to meet Uo-san and Hana-san and you didn't come back," Yuki prompted.

She screwed up her face into a look of deep concentration. "Hmm… Let's see, when was that…" A vacant expression filled her eyes as she tried to remember. _"Yuki-kun, I'm going to meet Uo-chan and Hana-chan today, I'll be back in time to make dinner"… "Have fun"… "Is someone there?"… "Who are you? Kyo-kun? Haru-kun? Is that you?"… "NO!"… _The memory was fading but it hit her like a blow to the face and she gasped on the impact. "Someone was chasing me. I didn't see who it was. I was cornered and then I sort of fell backwards and into the river," she ended sheepishly.

Hatori thought mutely of the river that he had seen with Momiji in their desperate search for Tohru and was now ashamed that he had not thought of the possibility of her whereabouts sooner.

Kyo's fists curled angrily as he listened. Nobody messed with Tohru unless they wanted a serious ass whooping. "Who was it?" he growled.

"I don't remember. I don't think I knew them. It seems like it was so long ago…"

He sighed in frustration. Oh well, he thought to himself. Maybe I can take out my anger on that damn rat later or that yahoo farm boy.

"Well, um, I suppose the best thing to do now is to… um, ask Hatori what we should do now!" Shigure said after a brief pause.

"Tohru, I want you to get up and move around a little, make sure that you can still use all of your muscles and that no other harm has come from your fall."

Naturally, she did as she was told, stretching out and moving from side to side as he instructed her. He seemed satisfied that she was all right and excluding her wrist and those cuts and scrapes, in perfect physical condition.

Morning was drawing to a close as the sun rose higher in the sky. The slam of the kitchen door alerted the others that Hiranaka-san had returned from the barn. After excusing themselves, Hatori and Shigure left the living room so as to better acquaint themselves with Hiranaka-san. In their wake, they left a prolonged silence. "So…" Kameko said, for lack of something better to say. "Tohru… why don't you tell us about yourself now that you know who you are?"

"Who me? Oh, um, I don't really know what to say. Um, my name is Tohru Honda. I'm seventeen years old. I go to Kaibara Public School and I live with the Sohma family."

"Why?" Koga asked bluntly.

"Eh?"

"Why do you live with them? Are you related to them?"

"Well, no, but… um, that is to say, er…"

"It's a long story," Yuki finished for her as politely as possible.

Koga seemed frustrated by this response, but a gentle hand on his shoulder steadied him and left a gentle reminder that these people were guests.

Thus the conversation remained light and rather strained. Finally the adults returned. Hiranaka-san was smiling so the younger members of the household assumed that all was well. "I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on," he was saying to Hatori and Shigure. "Me'n the kids have some chores to do, so you can stay here and chat. We'll get you lunch before you leave."

"That's very kind of you," Hatori said softly.

"We'd be happy to join you," Shigure said, thinking about how he hadn't had a home cooked meal since Tohru had disappeared. Yuki hadn't trusted him anywhere near the kitchen since he had decided to try pickles in the curry.

The Hiranaka family got up and headed towards the front of the house, Koga glancing sharply at the men as though daring them to do anything to upset Tohru.

When the door closed behind them, Kyo grumbled, "What the hell is his problem?"

Yuki had to agree with his cousin on that point. "He doesn't seem too fond of strangers."

"Oh, please don't think poorly of him! He's been so kind to me. I'm sure he doesn't mean any harm!" Tohru begged of them.

"I'm sure he's a very nice young man, Tohru-kun," Shigure said with a smile, a bit like a doting uncle.

Unexpectedly, Tohru's eyes began to fill with tears. Try as she might to stem the flow, they just kept coming. Kyo seemed rather unnerved by this. "Wh-what's wrong!" he demanded. He hated it when Tohru cried. It made him feel guilty and helpless, which were two feelings that he couldn't handle.

"I'm s-sorry," she sobbed. "It's just that… I'm so happy to be with all of you again!"

The Sohma men felt compelled to reassure her that everything was all right, but they weren't sure how. Hugging was strictly off limits, especially in a stranger's house. Shigure patted her head. Hatori said, "Momiji misses you. He and everyone else is worried sick about you."

"We missed you," Yuki added.

"Yes, you should have seen these two. It was worse than when you left for your grandfather's house!" Shigure said with a laugh.

"It's not like you weren't depressed at all. He was like a poor puppy that had lost his bone," Kyo said, jerking his thumb at Shigure.

"Alas, I cannot deny it."

Tohru gave them a watery smile. "But… wait a minute, how did you know I was here?"

At this question all arguments ceased. Each Sohma glanced nervously at the other, unsure whether they should tell her the truth. Finally, everyone stared at Hatori for the last verdict. He nodded. "She has the right to know. Tohru, I overheard Akito say that you were staying here in Rokanawa Village."

"How did he know?" she asked quietly.

"That's what I'd like to know. Akito told Kureno about your fall too. There's something very strange going on here. Whatever you do Tohru-kun, stay clear of Akito."

**I know, short chapter. Sorry. But now you all know that as of this point all the characters are relatively unharmed and they've all been reunited. Hurray! However, this is not the end, so I cannot guarantee their continued safety as the story goes on (dramatic music plays in the background). Anywho, more reviews means a quicker update so let me know what you think!**

**Love Always,**

**LinaStar**


	8. Summons from Beyond

**Sorry it took so long! I've been busy, busy, busy! When you work an 8 hour job Monday-Friday, by the time you come home your brain is fried! Especially when ½ of the day is spent translating English to Spanish and back again. Anywho, I was astonished by how many people said that Ch. 7 was their favorite! Also, many people have grown attached to Koga who is my own character. Seeing as the goal of this story was initially to hone my writing skills by working on creating believable characters, those reviews made me very happy! So thanks so much and here's Chapter 8!**

**GONE…?**

Chapter 8- Summons from Beyond

After a quiet lunch, Tohru turned at last to say farewell to her foster family. She hugged Kameko tightly wishing her new friend the best, and though Tohru said she would return the clothes she had borrowed, Kameko would not hear of it. "They are yours to keep and remember us by," she told Tohru with a smile. When Koga trudged out to see her off, Tohru was unsure what to say. She remembered that he had asked her to be his girlfriend, but she didn't think it would work out between them, especially since they lived so far away. He was a very nice young man, but Tohru didn't really return his feelings. "Koga-kun, um, I apologize for being such a burden to you and I'm sorry that we, um, that is to say, uh," she stuttered trying to find a way to say this.

"Don't worry about it," Koga said quietly facing away from her. "And you were never a burden. I'm happy to have met you. You're so easy to talk to I may have overstepped my bounds when I asked you about, you know, being my girlfriend and all. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, er, well I may never see you again, but if I do, maybe we can be friends?"

Tohru's face lit up, "That would make me so happy! I really do hope we can meet again, Koga."

He clasped her hands gently with a sad smile and let her go. She waved to her new friends and climbed into Hatori's car, settling herself between Yuki and Kyo. On the drive home everybody was relatively quiet. Hatori and Shigure were trying to understand what Akito meant by having someone try to kill Tohru. What was his game? Kyo was more concerned with how to prevent this from happening again. Yuki kept what he was thinking to himself, chatting quietly with Tohru and along with Kyo filling her in on what had been happening while she had been away.

"Oh, I'll have so much schoolwork to catch up on!" she cried when Yuki told her about school. "I can't believe I fell so far behind! And midterms are coming up soon! I need to study hard so I can pass the exams for Mom!"

"Tohru-kun, tonight you will do nothing of the sort!" Shigure said lightly. "You are going to relax and have fun and you are not to overexert yourself."

"But-"

"Shigure's right for once," Hatori said. "You shouldn't worry about everything. Just take it easy, if only for tonight."

She sighed, but deep down she knew they were right. Her mother would have said the same thing.

In the days that followed, any thoughts of sinister plots or people out to get her were driven from Tohru's mind. There was much activity in the ever-lively Sohma house to behold. Many of the Sohma relatives came by to see her and hear of her adventure though, as a safety precaution, Hatori had suggested that it be better to leave out any details concerning Akito. By now, Akito most likely knew exactly what happened, but the storm had yet to hit. Uo and Hana had come to spend the night again and had plenty to say about her story.

"Who was it that scared you?" Uo had demanded, fists clenched. "We'll teach him to ever mess with our Tohru!"

"What of this Koga boy?" Hana wanted to know, treating the situation like a romance novel. "Was he handsome? Were the Sohmas jealous?"

Tohru tried her best to answer their questions, but there were large gaps in her story that they were quick to notice. However, for Tohru's sake, they dropped the subject but kept it to brood upon another day.

Finally, things started to get back to normal. Yuki was smiling again, though he had fought with Kyo (again), Shigure was back to making snide remarks about everything and anything, but Kyo was unstable. One day he would withdraw, letting the boys at school tease him and allowing Yuki's derogatory comments to wash over him with out a sideways glance, but other days the slightest disturbance would set him off, and it would always happen while he was around Tohru.

Finally, one night while Yuki was studying in his room and Tohru was hanging up her school uniform, Kyo climbed up onto the roof. He was trying to calm himself after a massive bout of rage at everything in sight. Get a grip, Kyo, he was telling himself. Just act natural. I can't keep going off like a time bomb or she'll be afraid of me again. He took some deep breaths and thought about martial arts. That always seemed to calm him down best. Right punch, left mid-block, and kick! He went through the movements in his mind reliving his training and sighed.

"Kyo-kun?" came a quiet voice.

"Hmm? Tohru?" he asked, sitting upright. She was looking up at him from the ladder that was leaning against the side of the house. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just was worried about you. You seem… upset." He stared at her, unsure what to say. "Is it something I did? Have I said anything that made you unhappy? Or Yuki-kun?" she asked, coming to sit carefully on the roof.

"No, it's… it's nothing like that, it's just… I'm not very good at this sort of thing, you know, expressing myself or whatever."

"I didn't mean to pry," Tohru said, getting up from her perch next to Kyo.

"No, wait!" he cried, tugging at her sleeve. "I mean, you don't have to go. I'm not mad at you. I… I don't know what to feel anymore. It's like one minute everything's fine and the next I'm losing control! I hate not being able to do anything about it."

Tohru sat back down. She was so close; Kyo could feel the warmth emanating from her body. She made him feel safe. "Kyo-kun, you can tell me anything. I mean, I may not be of much help but I'm a really good listener!" she blurted out. "I mean Mom always said to be open and not to be too mistrusting of others but maybe I'm not the right person to be talking to after all and perhaps someone else would be better."

"Ah…" He had no idea what to say. It was like someone had taken his tongue out and replaced it with a stick of lead. "I… I…" What am I trying to say? he asked himself. "You know, you don't have to worry about everyone else all the time!" he shot out. Stupid, stupid, stupid! shouted that little voice in the back of his mind. "No, that's not what I wanted to say, I'm sorry!" he said at her confused expression. He sighed deeply. "I don't understand. It's like every time you come around I get all worked up and I don't know why and it makes me even angrier because I don't why and then I just blow up! I don't know what to do! That's what's bothering me. And then that stupid rat comes along and makes everything worse! I hate that stupid Yuki with his prissy boy attitude like he's better than I am!

"And Shigure and Hatori, everybody since I was a little kid have always made fun of me. 'Oh look it's the cat boy; there's nothing special about him. He'll never be part of the Zodiac.' I hate being the Cat, I hate this family and I hate that I can't get away from them!" He was breathing heavily, almost dry sobbing, but he had said almost everything he had had on his mind.

"Mom used to tell me the story all the time when I was little," Tohru replied. "And I would always cry when she told me about the Cat. It wasn't fair that the Cat couldn't go to the banquet. I always wished I could be a Cat instead of a Dog. But Kyo-kun isn't just a Cat. Kyo-kun is Kyo-kun too and you should be able to do what you like. Kyo-kun is as special as Yuki-kun. Yuki-kun isn't just a Rat either. You are both people, you shouldn't have to hide that and you shouldn't have to fight Yuki-kun to be one of the Zodiac because your animal doesn't make the difference, it's who you are. You are a wonderful person Kyo-kun. So are Yuki-kun and Shigure-san and all the other Sohmas. I'm so happy to know you all." Her eyes were bright as though she might cry, but she didn't, her face held firm.

Kyo couldn't help but smile. Her humbleness and eternal optimism was the guiding light he knew he could always count on. "You always know just what to say," he murmured under his breath. Whether she heard or not, he would never know. Aloud to her he said, "Maybe I should be able to just be me, but Akito doesn't think so, and Akito is the one who decides what we are. One day though, I'll show Akito and everybody else that I'm not just a Cat!"

She beamed at him in approval, glad that she could help. His eyes were sparkling with excitement again and she knew that this was the real Kyo shining through his disguise. He smiled at her in thanks, and she blushed in amazement. She could count on one hand how many times he had smiled, truly smiled before. "Well, I… I better get back to studying, it's getting late!" And with a final good night, she descended from the roof again.

Oh God, Kyo thought as he watched her slip back into her room, I think I'm in love with her.

………………………………...

When Tohru entered her room again, she found a note taped to the inside of her door. Wondering what it could possibly say, she took it off the door and read:

_Tohru Honda-san,_

_You are requested to visit the Sohma estate tomorrow at noon along with any of the other Sohmas you are presently living with in order to meet with the head of the family about a very important matter. Please do not be late._

There was no signature at the end. Tohru sat down and reread the letter, wondering what she should do. Of course she would go because it said the matter was important, but whether or not she should tell the others that they were also invited was another matter. Naturally someone would have to come with her. On Shigure's orders she was not allowed to leave the yard without an escort especially after recent events, but should everybody come?

In her year of living with the Sohmas, Tohru had learned a few things, one of which was that not everybody was to be trusted. Also, some intentions may start out as good, but may not always end that way. Glancing at the clock on her desk, Tohru saw it was now almost midnight. She would have to bring the matter up with the family at breakfast tomorrow. Her studying would have to wait as well; tonight she was just too tired and had too much to think about.

………………………………...

The morning was gray and rainy when she awoke feeling tired and worn. It was seven thirty now but she felt as though she had only just closed her eyes. Tohru got up and got dressed trying to get her flow of optimism going again. I get to go to the Sohma house again, she thought idly as she brushed her long, soft hair. Maybe I'll be able to see Kisa again or Ritsu-san. That cheered her up. Yes, I just need to stay positive and maybe nothing bad will happen. Maybe Akito-san only wants company.

Kyo was already downstairs when she went into the kitchen. "Good morning, Kyo-kun. You're up early again."

"'Morning," he yawned, listening to the newscaster babble on about how the rain should clear up by mid afternoon. The rain always made him tired and subdued.

The smell of breakfast brought Shigure out of his study where he was already at work on yet another of his books-to-be. "Ah, our beautiful flower is making us breakfast. What would we do without you, Tohru-kun?" he asked dramatically.

"Starve?" answered Yuki who had come down the stairs behind Shigure.

"Good morning!" Tohru greeted them both. "Breakfast is almost ready and then I have something to tell you all."

"Oh?" said Shigure over his newspaper. "What might that be?"

Kyo flopped down in the space at the end of the table as Yuki went to help Tohru bring breakfast to the table. When they were all seated Tohru took the note from the pocket of her apron and handed it to Shigure as she told Yuki and Kyo, "I've been summoned to the Sohma house again today at noon."

Yuki dropped his chopsticks and Kyo broke his in half. Shigure was reading and rereading the note as though to find some loophole around it, but finally he surrendered and placed the note in front of him. "Well it seems there is no two ways about it. Tohru is to go to Akito today and we can join her if we choose, which in Akito's terms means we have to go."

"No way she's going back there!" Kyo snarled. "Akito will kill her Shigure!"

"He's right, we know Akito isn't one to just want company!" Yuki agreed loudly.

"Now, now boys we don't know what Akito wants but we can't ignore this request," Shigure said calmly. "We won't let anything happen to Tohru-kun all right?"

Tohru stood up and said, "Thank you for worrying about me, but I don't want to upset anyone by not attending. I'm sure whatever happens everything will be all right. I understand if you don't want to go."

"You can count me in, Honda-san," Yuki said quietly. "I won't let you go alone."

"Me either, I'm coming," Kyo announced, glaring at Yuki as though daring him to say otherwise.

"And naturally as your guardian I will have to escort you," Shigure said.

"B-but it might be dangerous, I don't want you to get into any trouble on my account," she stuttered, flattered by their loyalty.

"It's our family Honda-san, we want to be there with you," Yuki replied, and that settled the matter.

**Oooh! I'm probably gonna get a couple of unhappy comments for cutting it off here, but I like cliff hangers, it helps build suspense. What does Akito really want? Will Tohru discover the truth behind the Head's treacherous plot? Tune in next chapter to find out!**


	9. Akito's Wrath

**Thanks so much for all your kind words and for your continued reading of this story. It means so much to me! This next bit is one of my favorite chapters even with all its darkness! Please be kind to it and give me lots of reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Furuba and don't own the song I slipped in here. It's "Last Breath" by Evanescence.**

**GONE…?**

Chapter 9- Akito's Wrath

Sooner than they realized, they were on their way to the Sohma estate. There was little talking on their short trek; everyone was steeling themselves for what was to come. The calm breeze ceased to blow as they walked up the familiar tree lined road where those "outside" lived. Once again, Tohru was impressed by the grandeur of the Sohma house. It reminded her of what she thought the emperor's palace must look like. They let themselves in through the large gate and once inside the grounds were intercepted by Hatori who looked as though he had added ten years to his frame with his look of worry and confusion. Obviously he had heard of the meeting that would take place that afternoon. "I'll be around if you need me," he whispered to Shigure who, as was his nature, merely laughed and brushed his comment off as though he was a worrisome mother hen, but he also lay a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder as they passed.

In the entrance hall, a servant came to lead them to Akito's chambers. Tohru was quaking with anxiety and nerves. She had met Akito twice before and neither visit had been pleasant. Yuki put his hand on her arm, his face expressionless, a mask to shield him from the powers of the head of the household. The long room was dark but for a single round window to the outside world that shed a brief glimmer of gray tinged light onto the opposite wall, casting the figure just behind it into shadow.

The servant closed the door behind them and they were alone. The figure appeared to them from behind the window. "We meet again, Tohru Honda," Akito said softly. "And I see you brought everyone with you. So much the better. It makes my job easier." Akito sat then on the large chair on the dais in the center of the room. Tohru, remembering herself, knelt on the cushion placed at her feet.

"It is good to see you again, Akito-san," she replied with a bow of her head.

"Is it now? I'm glad you think so," Akito answered in a quiet laugh. Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure had not moved. They stood like soldiers at attention, carefully but suspiciously regarding their commander. "I'm sure you would like to know why I've invited you all here." It wasn't a question, it was a statement and they knew to keep silent and let Akito speak. "You, Tohru Honda have lived in the Sohma household long enough and I would now politely ask you to leave the Sohma household and never show yourself to the members of this family again."

"Why?" Shigure asked in alarm.

"How dare you ask me that Shigure? She has lived with you for over a year and I have allowed it until now. She has been causing problems of late and all the members of the family seem smitten with her. It's not proper. So I am ending it here."

"I… understand," Tohru answered slowly. "And I thank you for allowing me to know and live with the Sohmas for so long. I will take your secret with me to my grave."

_Hold onto me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

"Very good, the voice of reason sits before you Shigure." Tohru did not look back to see her guardian's face. She was too dumbfounded. To leave the Sohma house, to be cast out again... She had lost her home again… her castle… her fairy tale.

"The next order of business," Akito said smugly, "is you Kyo." Kyo's eyes widened.

"Oh no…please no…" he whispered.

"Oh so you already have guessed. Yes, you are to come back to Sohma house and you will be locked back in that cage where the Cat belongs for his disobedience to God. You didn't fulfill our bargain and so you must suffer the consequences."

"No! I won't go! You can't force me!" Kyo yelled. "I'm not just the Cat! I'm--"

"A monster without your bracelet. Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do Kyo! I am the head of this house and will do what I please."

"Akito please reconsider! He hasn't even finished high school yet, he's no threat to you!" Shigure called out.

"Silence!" Akito cried, a vengeful look in those haunting eyes. As though on command, two people came through the doors and grabbed for Kyo, but the boy would not give in that easily. He lashed out at the first kicking him furiously. Shigure went to assist him, trying desperately to yank the other man off of Kyo.

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

"Please Akito! This isn't the way to do it!" he cried over the muffled grunts and yells of 'Let go of me! Get off!'

Yuki stood still, watching as though transfixed. Tohru could not just stand by and watch. She ran to edge of the dais, and bowed low to the ground in front of Akito. "Akito-san, please don't hurt Kyo-kun! Don't lock him up! He doesn't deserve this kind of treatment, please! Let him go!" The tears were coming fast and hot, hitting the smooth wooden floor beneath her.

"And what can you do, Tohru Honda? You can't even break the curse! What do you know what the Cat deserves! How can you tell me what to do!" Akito grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head back to let her see the rage of the head of the house. "You can't even break the curse! What use are you to anyone in this family? You're just a stupid little girl!"

Tohru was screaming without realizing it, Akito jerking her head this way and that. The mighty head of house was now standing up, dragging her along. "Let go!" Tohru was crying. "You're hurting me! Let go!"

Instantly Yuki was behind Akito, pulling the furious beast away from Tohru, but Akito's grip stayed firm. There was a struggle and more screaming, Tohru being pulled and yanked this way and that. Suddenly, through watery eyes, she saw Akito throw Yuki off in a great heave and immediately, Akito turned to the hostage and threw her hard away from the dais. Tohru hit something hard behind her and sprawled out onto the floor, the wind knocked from her, and a sharp pain building in her head.

The scuffle with Kyo was over now she saw. Two men were lying on the ground, but she couldn't decipher which two, her vision was going fuzzy. She could hear Shigure yelling at Akito. Suddenly, warm hands reached behind her, pulling her up. "Tohru!" It was Kyo. "Are you all right? Say something."

"Kyo-kun," she whispered, and suddenly there was nothing.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you?_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

………………………………...

When Tohru next open her eyes, it was bright. At first she was confused, unsure what had happened or where she was, but suddenly it all came back to her. "Kyo!" she called frantically. "Shigure-san! Yuki-kun! Where are they?" She struggled to sit up, feeling as though bricks weighed her down.

"Tohru! Tohru! You're okay!" A young blonde boy had come bounding into the room stopping just in front of her and grabbing her hand frantically.

"Momiji-kun!" she cried, hugging him desperately. But she had forgotten what it meant to hug a member of the Zodiac. There was a miniature explosion and suddenly, a floppy-eared bunny rabbit appeared in front of her. "Oh! Oh no! I'm sorry, Momiji-kun!" she moaned.

"It's all right, Tohru! I don't mind at all!" the bunny said, snuggling up next to her, as she stroked his fur gently.

"What is going on in here?" demanded a voice from the doorway.

"Hatori-san!" Tohru said, surprised by his sudden appearance. Then she realized where she must be. She was in Hatori's house.

"Momiji, I thought I told you not to disturb Tohru-kun," he reprimanded the rabbit.

"Sorry," he replied, hanging his head.

"Hatori-san, please tell me, where is Kyo-kun? And Shigure-san? And Yuki-kun?" she asked of the doctor, thoroughly distressed now that she was fully conscious.

Hatori looked unsettled at first, but then sighed quietly and said, "Momiji, please go into the other room for a moment."

"Ha'ri, you're boring. I want to stay with Tohru!" he answered stubbornly, but dragging his clothes after him, the rabbit hopped out of the room all the same.

I'm going to miss him, Tohru thought sadly, remembering the punishment she had been issued. And Hatori too, they have always been so nice to me…

_I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

"Tohru, I'm so sorry. A lot of things have happened since you were knocked unconscious. Kyo has been locked up on Akito's orders. Yuki is to move back to the Sohma estate and not leave under any circumstances. He will be home schooled for the rest of the year. Shigure is here now, but he should be leaving shortly. Akito has calmed down now, and says you may say your last good-byes to everyone as soon as you are well enough. Then you must leave and not come back."

"Oh, Hatori-san… I… I don't want to go… I know I must, but I'll miss you so much. And what about Kyo-kun? Akito-san will hurt him, won't he? I… I don't want anything to happen to him or any of the Sohmas…" She was sobbing now, tears squeezing between her tightly closed eyelids. Hatori's hand brushed against her face, wiping the tears away. When she opened her eyes to look at him, she saw he too was crying, silent rivers running down his otherwise emotionless face.

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

"I never wanted you to leave. When we first met, I just… I wanted you to be happy. I didn't want you to get mixed up in this horrible mess. I didn't want you to end up like her," Hatori said, trying his best to compose himself.

Tohru knew what he meant by her. He didn't want Tohru to end up like Kana, Hatori's first love. She had been betrothed to Hatori, but Akito had ended the relationship and forced Hatori to erase Kana's memories. "I-It's all right Hatori-san, I'll leave, but I will never forget you. I never could. You mean too much to me for me to forget."

There was silence for a moment. Then Hatori told her, "You should be all right to leave by tomorrow. I'll make sure everyone is here to say goodbye. Oh, Momiji doesn't know about the…circumstances, so let's not tell him just yet." Wiping his eyes, Hatori added, "I'll be back later," and with that, he left the room.

_Holding my last breath _

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

Laying back, Tohru tried desperately to stop the tears, whispering to herself, "There's no room for sadness. There's no room for sadness. I'm happy I met them, and I will miss them, but there's no room for sadness."

With this mantra in her head, she fell into a light slumber, closing out the world beyond and dreaming of the happy times she had had with the Sohmas.

………………………………...

The room was dark when Kyo opened his eyes. It was night. He stood, gazing out into the night. The stars outside his barred window shone hazily through the mist of early evening. Angrily he shoved himself away from the window, and began pacing the twelve feet of floor that he possessed. Great, this was all just great. She was hurt, how badly, he did not know. Akito had had him thrown into this cramped little cell, Yuki was back into the Sohma bin, which, Kyo actually thought was a good thing. Serves him right that stupid rat! But he would never see Tohru again. If she was all right, which she had better be, she would leave immediately and never set foot on Sohma property again. "Arrgh! Akito you bastard! I'll kill you! This is all your fault! Why couldn't you just leave us all alone!" he screamed into the night. Dropping to his knees, he said, "Why couldn't you leave her alone?"

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one's there_

………………………………...

Shigure Sohma was distraught. Everything had been going just fine, if only they had had more time. If only he had told her more about the curse, about the meaning of it all, then maybe, just maybe things would have been different. He couldn't focus on anything, he couldn't think of anything for more than a moment. He needed a pen, a notebook, something to keep his hands busy. There on the desk he found what he desired, and sitting on the floor, he began to write.

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl. She had lost her mother not long ago and had been living in a tent in the woods when a handsome young prince and his dashing cousin met her on their journey home…_

It was in this same position Yuki found Shigure two hours later. "Shigure?" Yuki asked quietly, as though afraid of waking something deadly.

"Hmm?" Shigure mumbled, shaken out of his stupor.

"What are we going to do?" Yuki asked, sitting across from his cousin.

"About what, Yuki-kun?" Shigure asked, oblivious as always.

"Honda-san! We can't let Akito do this! We have to fight back!"

"I'm afraid that for now Yuki-kun, there is nothing that we can do. We just have to wait and see…" He turned back to his notebook. He was now at the part where Tohru had first encountered Ritsu Sohma and was pleased with how well the story was going. He wished he could have someone illustrate it as well.

"What are you writing?" Yuki asked curiously.

"A memoir about our dear little Tohru. I don't want to forget a single detail. Would you like to help?" he asked.

"No. I think I'll go to bed," Yuki said in disgust, as though he could not bear to stand by Shigure another moment.

"Very well. Good night, Yuki-kun."

"Good night."

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

_Calling me, calling me as you fade to black_

**Ah, conflict… Yes, there is much more to this plot than you first expected, hmm? Well I have some bad news for you ladies and gents, I am going on vacation and won't be back for a week… heh… so if you aren't mad at me for leaving you in suspense, please leave me a nice message to read when I return!**


	10. Tearful Farewell

**Well, this chapter is actually a better version of the one I had up here originally. I knew I had written it, but I only found it today! Whoops! So here's a special treat for those of you who are new to the story or who happen to be rereading it!**

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned Furuba, but I don't. Also wish I owned Matchbox 20 but I don't (even though I borrowed their song "All I Need" for this chapter)! **

**GONE…?**

Chapter 10- Tearful Farewell

In the early hours of morning, Kyo Sohma, always alert, heard the soft click of a door sliding shut. He froze in his crouched position, wondering whom on earth, other than himself of course, was up at the crack of dawn. The rustle of silk on dewy grass, and the nimble footsteps coming closer to him gave him an idea who it may be and his heart leapt in joy as he sprang to his feet. There, on the other side of his barred window, stood a young girl, her soft brown hair was slightly mussed from a restless night, and she held herself rigid as though she might break. "Hey!" he called softly through the bars.

"Kyo-kun! I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she asked politely.

"As if I could sleep in a cage like this," he snarled, albeit quietly.

"I'm so sorry Kyo-kun! This is all my fault. Now I'll never be able to see you again! I'm scared… I-I don't know what to do anymore. Where am I supposed to go? I can't leave you like this! What will you do?" Once again the tears sprang up from the infinite pool inside her, cascading down her porcelain cheeks.

_Everywhere someone's getting over_

_Everybody cries and sometimes_

_You can still lose even if you really try_

"Shh. Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. Just worry about yourself for once. No, listen to me," he said quickly, as she opened her mouth to protest. "You need to get yourself out of here and then go to a friend's house. I don't care whose, that yankee thug's or the psychic freak's, whatever you need to do. Act normal. Don't tell them about Akito or me or anyone else. Make up something, I don't care. Just lay low for awhile, just in case. Take care of yourself." His hand reached through the bars to caress her cheek. "Please, do it for me. For everyone. Just go and don't look back."

"Kyo-kun…" she grabbed his hand and held it to her cheek. "I'll miss you so much!"

"Listen," he said quietly averting his eyes, his face reddening even as he thought about it. "If… If I ever get out of here, I'll find you. I'll come look for you, so… So wait for me, okay?"

"All right," she answered after a moment, attempting a small smile. "You won't forget?"

"No. Now get going before someone sees you!" he hissed, withdrawing his hand back into the dark confines of his prison.

Tohru took a step back and stared at him in the dim light of the coming sun, her mind capturing the moment so she would never forget. Then with a last glance, she turned away, and ran back to Hatori's house as fast as her kimono would allow her.

(Scene change)

The sun was high in the sky when Tohru Honda took a last look around the Sohma estate. Nearly all of the Sohmas had shown up, gathering in twos and threes all along the perimeter of the grounds. Momiji and Kisa were crying into Hatsuharu's shoulders. Ritsu was spazzing out and ranting about how he should have been punished instead of Tohru. Ayame was silent for once, standing beside the stony faced Hatori. Hiro was nowhere in sight. Kagura had not made an appearance at all, the others guessed it may have to do with Kyo being locked away.

_Talking 'bout the dream like the dream is over_

_Talk like that won't get you nowhere_

Slowly, Tohru made her way up to the gate. There before the wooden doors stood her guardian and the prince charming of Kaibara High School, to show her out of the life they had so willingly led her into. She reached Shigure first and looked at him expectantly. He merely smiled a very sad smile and said, "Thank you for everything little Tohru-chan. I hope you can brighten someone else's life with that beautiful smile of yours as much as you brightened ours." He then leaned down and whispered, "We'll sort this out, don't you worry." Then he patted her on the head, and stood aside to let her pass.

_Everybody's trusting in their heart like the heart don't lie_

Now all there was between her and the door to the outside world was Yuki Sohma, the last person Tohru had ever expected to meet and the last person she ever wished to leave in a way as shameful as this. For it was through Yuki that she had come to know the Sohma family and now through him she must pass, leaving him and all his secrets behind her. "Yuki-kun… Yuki, I… I don't know what to say… I… Thank you, so much… for everything! If I had never met you, if I had never met any of you… I can't even think of how my life would be. You fill me with so much happiness, Yuki-kun. I will miss you so much!" Again the tears threatened to fall, quivering at the edges of her vision.

"I should thank you Honda-san," he replied. "You've done so much for us. Akito has no right… It just isn't fair that it has to end this way…" He looked at her helplessly.

"Don't be sad," she told him gently, even though her heart felt ready to break into a hundred pieces. "I don't want you to get upset over me. This is how it has to be… I guess." She bowed her head in defeat. Yuki's slender fingers reached beneath her chin, raising her head gently to face him again, and softly, he kissed her cheek. Then, soundlessly, he stepped away, melting with the small crowd around her.

Putting on her best smile, she turned to the Sohma family and bowed respectfully to them. "Thank you so much for everything," she said clearly. "Good bye!" With that, she opened the gate and disappeared from the Sohma estate forever. The Sohma clan watched her go. Even after the gate creaked closed on its ancient hinges, they watched, spellbound and silent. The birds had ceased to chirp, no leaves rattled in the breeze. The world seemed to be holding its breath, as though everyone and everything in nature was expecting Tohru to come back through the gate and say, "I'm just kidding!" However, deep in their hearts the Sohmas knew that was simply not Tohru's style. She was gone for good and nothing they could do or say could change it.

_And that's all that I need_

_Someone else to cling to and_

_Someone I can lean on until I don't need to_

From his solitary window, Kyo too watched her go. He waited with baited breath, expecting something terrible to happen. He waited even until the crowd around the gate had dispersed entirely before sitting down again and sighing with relief. "She's gone," he said. "She's safe."

_Just stay all through the night _

_And in the morning let me down_

'_Cuz that's all that I need right now_

(scene change)

After leaving the estate, Tohru went directly to Shigure's house. It seemed so strange to return to this place without Kyo or Yuki or even Shigure with her. Using the spare key they had made for her, she unlocked the sliding door. The house was just as they had left it. The door to Shigure's office was wide open, books and newspapers scattered across his low desk and stuffed and stacked in every corner. The kitchen was spotless, as always. If she had nothing else for them, Tohru had kept their house in decent shape. Softly she made her way up the stairs. Each step creaked underfoot, cursing her name and crying out at the intruder. The one who did not belong. Her room seemed so full when she entered. She had three times as many belongings as she had had when she had first started living on her own. Underneath the bed, Tohru had placed several bags. Now, she took them out again and began to slowly fill them, item by item, memory by memory. Here a picture, there a textbook, on the nightstand a ribbon, in the chest a dress. And try as she did to hold the pain back, it refuse to stay hidden. The silent tears, hot and wet streamed down her cheeks of their own accord and blurred her vision as she packed away everything that she owned. Near the bottom of her stack of clothes, Tohru found the swimsuit that the boys and her friends had gotten for her and it made her want to laugh, but it was hard to laugh without sobbing. So many happy memories she had had with the Sohmas. For it all to end so suddenly… it almost seemed unfair. Finally she finished packing and after one last glance around she took her leave of the bedroom that was no longer hers. She paused for one thing only as she left Shigure's house. To leave her key and to write a note to Shigure explaining that she would be all right and to tell him not to worry about her. Finally, locking the door behind her, she left the last place she had been able to call home.

Tohru wandered for a long time, drifting in and out of the crowd in the middle of town, thinking about what Kyo had said. Find someplace safe. A friend's house. Now she was back to square one. Where she had started when her mother died. She could go to her grandfather's again where she would be treated like an outcast but still have a roof over her head, she could go to Hana's who was in a family of five, or she could go to Uo's who lived in a small apartment. I don't want to impose on them… And what am I supposed to say, they went on vacation? She had reached a bench and slumped down on it, setting her bags, with all her possessions neatly at her feet. I could always go live in a tent again, she thought sadly. Although I'll need to find a new job. My old one was in a Sohma building…

_Everywhere someone's getting over_

_Everybody's lies to someone_

_People still use other people with a crooked smile_

Once again she felt completely alone, helpless, and forsaken. "There's no room for sadness," she whispered, feeling lump in her throat rise again. "I need to focus. There's no room for sadness right now. I have to think of a way out of this mess."

_And all around the world there's a sinking feeling_

_Out there, right now, someone's feeling_

_Down on themselves and don't know why _

"Tohru?" called a voice. Looking up she saw a woman in an apron waving to her from across the street. "Hey!"

"U-Uo!" she called back. Without thinking, she got up and grabbing her bags, she dashed across the street.

_And that's all that I need_

_Someone else to cling to and_

_Someone I can lean on until I don't need to…_

"Tohru! Look out!" cried Arisa Uotani. A car was speeding right towards her. Tohru hadn't thought to look before she stepped out onto the main road, and now there wouldn't be enough time for the car to stop. It was going to hit her and it didn't matter what happened any more. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the end.

**Dun dun dun! Oh the drama! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now go write me fun reviews!**


	11. Final Resolve

**I'm so SORRY! My entire computer crashed and wouldn't even turn on so I could retrieve my files!!! I was afraid I would lose it all and have to start from scratch, but thankfully my dad saved all my files. Yay Dad! Okay, so I hit my 100 reviews mark and then went over!!! I was jumping for joy and can't thank you all enough for reading this story. It really makes me so happy! I want to hug you all! But enough of my mindless blather! On with the story!**

**GONE…?**

Chapter 11- Final Resolve

Tohru's feet flew out from under her and she cried out, her arms flailing to catch herself as she fell. The car went safely by and here she lay, stunned but otherwise unharmed. A young man lay near her, breathing heavily.

"Nice save Kureno!" Uo called, shoving the bystanders aside so she could get to them. "Are you both all right?"

The young man looked up, and shoved himself off the ground. "Yeah. I'm all right. How about you?" he asked, turning to Tohru and reaching out a hand to help her up.

"I… I'm fine. Thank you for saving me," Tohru replied. For some reason, this man looked strangely familiar.

"No problem," he answered. Then Uo was there, and she pulled Tohru into a hug.

"You scared me!" she told her friend. "Didn't Kyoko ever tell you to look both ways first? You nearly gave me a heart attack! If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do!"

"I'm all right, Uo! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to worry you!"

"What are you doing here, anyway?" she demanded, still clutching Tohru tightly to protect her from heavens knew what. "And you Kureno?"

Kureno answered first. "I came to see you. I got you a flower, but…" He looked back to the street with eyes lowered as he trailed off as if to imply that it even if it were still in the road, it would not be worthy.

Tohru had finally pried herself out of Uo's embrace and was now looking from Uo to this man Kureno. Suddenly, it hit her. "Kureno! Kureno Sohma?!?" she asked in shock, recognizing him at last.

"Huh? Tohru what are you talking about?" Uo asked, doing a double take between her best friend and her secret love.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair in a very Kyo-like manner. "Yes, yes. I'm a Sohma," he replied. Now it was Uo's turn to be shocked. "Tohru, you mean he's related to Prince Charming and Orangey? Seriously?"

"Who?" Kureno asked, confused. "Wait a minute," he added, looking at the crowd that was still gathered nearby. Uo caught his drift and suddenly turned toward the crowd with a sharp glare and yelled, "Go on! Show's over people, move along!" Glaring reproachfully at her, the crowd of people started to go their separate ways. "Do you think we can go someplace a little quieter so we can talk?" Kureno asked the girls then.

"Yeah, why don't we go to Suki Hana's down the road. Their teriyaki is to die for!" Uo answered, her stomach growling softly at the thought.

"Yeah, all right," Kureno said. "My treat."

"All right!" Uo cheered. "But seriously," she added as they walked, "are you related to Yuki and Kyo Sohma?"

"Yes," he said with a sigh, "but we're not too close."

"Kinda hard to get too close to those two. They're so distant. Tohru's the only one I know who can."

Tohru looked at the ground sheepishly. Kureno looked away. He had always gotten a positive feeling from Tohru Honda, though he did not know her well, as he was often kept apart from the other Sohmas and thus from her. Yet he simply couldn't hate her. Even though Akito despised her, he could not understand why. Akito was the only one against her. To Kureno, she seemed so sweet-natured and innocent. How could she be of any consequence to the Sohma family?

On his way to meet Uo, Kureno had stopped at the Sohma house and so he knew everything that had happened. He was ashamed that he had ever been forced to play a role in her attempted demise and even more so that no one could overrule their head of family. Secretly, Kureno was afraid for her. Afraid that she may try to find Yuki and Kyo. Afraid that someone may come after her again. Afraid that because Tohru was friends with Arisa he would never be able to see her again. Glancing at Tohru, he could see the pain in her eyes, the pain of losing someone dear. He said nothing to her. What could he say that no one else had already said?

Even when they were in the restaurant, the conversation was reserved. Finally Uo noticed something was up and asked suspiciously, "Tohru? Where are the other Sohmas today?"

"At their family estate," she replied lightly.

"Oh yeah? I bet it's huge."

Kureno spoke up, "It's not that big." He knew Arisa was a smart girl and would get to the root of the problem quickly, so he was doing his best to help Tohru with her excuse while leaving out any notice of Akito or the others.

The bill came and still Uo had not hit the nail directly on the head. However, Kureno knew she would probably speak out once he had taken his leave, and there would be nothing he could do to stop it coming. Not to mention the fact that, if Kureno was out too long, Akito might notice his absence. So, directly after lunch, he bid the girls goodbye and wandered off down the street, mentally wishing Tohru the best of luck to avoid the oncoming interrogation. Immediately, Uo turned to her friend and said, "All right, spill. What's got you so down in the dumps?"

"I'm not…upset," she said slowly, trying to convince herself this was the truth. "It's just… the Sohmas have been summoned to stay at the family estate for awhile and Shigure asked me to find some place to stay until they come home again," she lied, hoping that Uo would believe her.

For a moment Uo considered. "Why were they summoned?" she asked, glancing at Tohru to find a lie in her eyes.

"They… didn't say."

"Hmm…" Tohru had never been a good liar, and Uo knew very well she was hiding something, but for now she chose to ignore it. "Well then, it's settled. You can stay at my place for awhile."

"But I don't want to impose…"

"You're my best friend Tohru, you know you're not imposing on anyone, so don't worry. Listen, I've gotta work for another few hours, so why don't you go straight to my place and I'll see you when I get home, 'kay?" she suggested, fishing the keys out of her pocket, and placing them in Tohru's small hand.

"Yes. All right. Uo?" she said softly, her eyes shining. "Thank you so much. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Don't mention it," Uo replied with a small smile. Then Tohru turned and walked away, heading to Uo's apartment her head down in shame. She had just lied to her best friend in exchange for shelter. She was a fraud and a con and she knew it, but she would make it up to Uo somehow. Then maybe Uo would forgive her someday.

………………………………...

Tohru let herself into Uo's apartment, feeling very out of place. When she turned on the light, she found the place in shambles. Her eyes widened. There were clothes covering the couch and half the chair, the table was littered with papers and schoolbooks. There were boxes of filled with piles of random objects shoved in corners and crumbs on the floor. The bathroom was just as cluttered, and the bedroom was worse. The bed was unmade; magazines and clothes were piled on the ground. Glasses and other assorted dishes were on top of the dresser and the TV. It was like the Sohma house before Tohru had cleaned it up. Tohru smiled brightly. I know how I can make things up to her. I'll clean the apartment. Poor Uo's been so busy trying to balance school and a full time job, and then she has to pay rent and buy groceries. I'll bet she hasn't had time to clean. So, setting down her bags in a corner where they were out of the way, Tohru rolled up her sleeves and got to work.

When Uo arrived home three hours later, she thought at first that she may have walked into the wrong apartment. The kitchen was spotless and she could actually see the furniture. Tohru was standing over the stove, making something that smelled wonderful. "Welcome home!" she greeted her friend. "Dinner's almost ready!"

"Tohru, you did all of this?" Uo asked in amazement.

"Uh huh," she replied happily. "I told you I would repay you in some way. This was the only way I could think of."

"Aww, Tohru-kun!" Uo said, biting back tears at the thoughtlessness of her dear friend. "You're my best friend. You don't have to pay me back in any way. You can stay here as long as you need to."

"Oh, Uo-chan," Tohru replied, tears springing to her eyes too as she realized that she was truly homeless now and that, as much as she would have liked to stay with Uo, she couldn't stay here forever. There's no room for sadness, she thought, wishing at the same time that she could tell Uo everything. "You're so kind to me, Uo-chan. I'm so lucky to have a friend like you." Uo smiled in response, but she knew that there was something different about Tohru now. Something had changed, and it was starting to worry her.

Around three in the morning, Uo awoke with a start after a most peculiar dream about the Sohma boys. She knew there was some vague connection here somewhere having to do with everything that had happened the day before, but her mind was still muddled and sleepy, so she let the feeling pass, and tried to fall asleep. As her eyes drooped closed again, she could have sworn she heard a quiet sob from the living room where Tohru was sleeping.

School resumed the next day. Tohru had been looking forward to a day of routine, but even here she could find no peace. The day started out as natural as any other day, but slowly it got worse. Much as she tried to hide behind her optimistic smile, the whole world seemed bent on bringing her down. Hana was the first to notice the changes that were happening. "Where are the Sohmas?" she asked Tohru when she saw her arrive with Uo.

"Oh!!! Um, they had to go to their family estate!" Tohru said quickly, terrified that Hana might be able to read her thought waves or whatever it was that she did.

"Hmm," Hana said calmly, in her solemn manner. "The Yuki Sohma fans will not be pleased."

And indeed they were not pleased. During lunch break, they cornered Tohru when they found her alone in the classroom. "All right Honda, spill!" one of the girls said with an icy sharpness. "Where is Yuki-kun? You always come to school with him. It's kind of hard to miss. So what did you do with him?!?!"

"I, uh, I…" Tohru wanted to scream. To shout into the hallway, "Yuki-kun isn't coming back!" but she knew she couldn't and so she spluttered and stuttered out some random sentence, which seemed to appease to girls for the time being because they strode out of the room in a huff after a threat of, "You better be right about Yuki-kun or else!"

Completely confused, and having no recollection of what it was she had just said, Tohru grabbed her lunch and headed back out into the hallway to meet Uo and Hana. However, on her way down to the courtyard, Tohru spied a familiar face and dropped her bento box in surprise, spilling half of its contents on the floor. Walking in the opposite direction was none other than Hatsuharu Sohma. He strode right by her, ignoring her completely even though they were the only ones in the hallway. Tohru did not speak, but watched him walk right by silent and stony. She watched until he turned down another hallway and disappeared.

"Haru-san…" she whispered, and immediately the reality of the whole dilemma came back to her. Of course he wouldn't talk to her. He wasn't allowed to associate with her at all. He was deaf and blind to her like the subservient cow that he was so often ridiculed as. Slowly, her knees gave out as though the weight of the situation had suddenly quite literally been dropped on her shoulders, and not thinking of who might hear her, she cried out loud. Wet sobs of anguish from the pit of her heart came ringing out as she sat in front of the contents of her spilled bento box.

Around the corner, Hatsuharu Sohma leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. Damn, that was my chance. Why couldn't I talk to her? Do something to make her feel better about this? Say goodbye at least? Then he heard her cries from the hallway beyond, and he bit his lip to stop himself from shouting in a fit of unleashed wrath. He had made her cry without even a glance in her direction. He had made Tohru cry when all she had done for any of them was to make them laugh. Why did it have to be this way? Why did they always obey Akito even when they knew it was wrong? Inside, he could feel his Black-self rippling in anger. How dare Akito try to make him follow orders? He dodged into his empty classroom and with no other outlet in sight, proceeded to break everything within reach, letting Black Haru loose. His true self, known to the Sohmas as White Haru, faded into the background. He let his dark side take control. There was no Kyo or Yuki here to stop him now. He could let all the demonic tension break loose and nobody could hold him back. He could be free from this undetermined rage that was threatening to consume him! "Damn Akito!" cried Black Haru in fury, toppling a desk. "Who does Akito think he is? Akito's not God! If anything he's the fucking Devil himself! I'll kill that bastard!" The second story window shattered beneath the chair that had just been lobbed at it.

First it was Kana, then Kisa, and Rin, not to mention all the psychological damage Akito had inflicted on the rest of the Sohmas, but now the "head of house" was trying to tear everything apart by the seams! There was no Sohma family anymore. Everyone acts for themselves. No one had tried to save Hatori when Akito hurt him, no one but Shigure had tried to help. And when Yuki had been young, who had been there to save him from the dark room? And when Kyo had been locked away? When Tohru had been cast out of the lives of the Sohmas? Who was there to protect them? Who was here to save them now? Nobody. Nobody but their own damned selves. It was every man for himself and nobody was going to watch anyone else's back. They were cursed and they were doomed to be forever forsaken.

The door slid open behind him as Haru continued on his mad rampage. Momiji stood there, dressed in his school uniform, silently watching, without any sign of alarm, as Haru destroyed the classroom. It was actually several long minutes before Black Haru even turned around. "What do you want, kid?" he demanded impatiently.

Momiji just stared back at him through the saddest eyes Haru had ever seen and said, "Tohru… she was crying. I heard her… I saw her crying… I wanted to hug her, but… I can't. How come I can't Haru? Why does Akito have to be so unfair? I… I…" Tears fell from his soft brown eyes as he tried to hold them back.

This brought Haru back to himself. His dark side faded, unable to handle a sniveling little kid. "Miji," Haru said quietly, "there's nothing we can do." _I just walked right by her. I couldn't say a word. _Hatsuharu ran a frustrated hand through his multicolored hair. "It will be hard, but we'll just have to bear it for now. We'll get her back. I promise we will find a way. We'll break the Curse and bring Akito down!"

"Mm hmm," Momiji agreed, wiping his eyes. Then he managed a weak laugh and said, "You don't look like you were handling this very well Haru." He indicated the war zone that had been a classroom only moments ago.

"It wasn't me," he said casually, sliding his hands into his pockets as he strolled out of the classroom followed closely by Momiji.

During the time the Sohmas had spent in the classroom, Tohru had finally gotten a hold of herself. "I can't let them see me like this," she told herself, thinking of Haru and the others. "I don't want them to think me ungrateful or pitiful when they've done so much for me."

She got up, leaving her lunch on the floor, and went into the girls bathroom. "Besides," she added, "they have more right to cry than I do. I can't keep being sad for myself. I've got to find a way to help them. They are more important than I am right now. They need my help and I'll do my best to help them in any way I can." She wiped away the last of her tears and was amazed at her reflection. Replacing the optimistic and clumsy girl from before, was the image of a determined and fearless young woman. That's right, she thought. That's who I have to be. She straightened her shoulders and turned away from the mirror. I can't fumble around anymore. Smiling won't save anyone. Not this time. Now I need to be brave.

………………………………...

A week passed. Tohru was seemingly herself again and her confusion of before had vanished. That is not to say that she had forgotten about the Sohmas. She thought of them every waking moment and often she saw them in her muddled dreams, but after the girl had made up her mind to save the Sohmas from Akito, she had decided that in order to do so, she must break the Curse of the Zodiac. So it was with this thought embedded in her mind, that she drew her strength and comfort. She would help the Sohmas or die trying.

Her friends were relieved to see Tohru back to her cheerful self, but they knew that something was amiss. At least, Saki Hanajima knew. Whenever she saw her dear friend instead of waves of happiness or well being, she could detect a stronger presence lurking there. At first she passed it off as nothing, a fluke or something, but each day that presence became more powerful. To Hana, it felt like an emotion somewhere between anger and unwavering power, but she had never sensed this form of it in Tohru before. It was different, and that was the only way to describe it. Not like the Sohma boys' different, just… different.

And speaking of the Sohma boys, nobody had seen or heard from Kyo or Yuki in over a week. They hadn't come to school, Yuki hadn't been to the Student Council Meetings, and strangely enough, Hatsuharu and Momiji hadn't been seen either since the day that Tohru had seen Haru in the hallway. There were hundreds of different rumors floating around the school about where they had gotten to. The Prince Yuki Fan Club was in hysterics, and it was only thanks to Hana and Uo that they left Tohru alone. Somehow, the snide remarks didn't phase her anymore. Each mention of the Sohmas made her more anxious to take action. The only problem was, she didn't know how. Instead of doing homework at night while Uo was at work, Tohru had been poring over all the books on Zodiac mythology that she had been able to get her hands on. She had only read the Chinese and Japanese tales thus far, but there were so many different variations of the tale, and every little piece counted now. In many stories, the Cat was left out entirely. These pages she ignored. If there was no Cat, then there was no Zodiac as far as she was concerned. The Curse revolved around the Cat, that much she knew. Without the Cat, there wouldn't have been a story. Without Kyo there was no hope. He was the key, but she didn't know why. One night after looking over a new book and being unable to find any new leads, Tohru slammed the book shut. "This isn't working," she moaned, resting her head on the smooth cover. "Oh, I wish I had asked Shigure more about the Curse when I had the chance."

Who else could she ask? She had already talked with Kazuma, and to no avail and Isuzu would reveal no information, claiming that there was none. Now she wasn't allowed to come in contact with any of the Sohmas. They would get hurt if she tried, but who else could she turn to? Who else could give her the advice she needed or the extra push to keep her going in the right direction? Who of the Sohmas could she even find outside the estate? Two names came to mind. Ayame and Kureno. She couldn't go to Shigure because she knew that his house was most likely being watched. Ayame would be glad to help, she was sure, but she wasn't certain he could keep quiet about it for long. Kureno, however, would be hard to find. She knew he lived Inside, but she had never been able to find his house there and more often had seen him outside of the estate. Hmm. What to do? Deciding that Kureno would have to be her starting point, Tohru believed she should ask Uo if she knew Kureno's telephone number so she could contact him. Yes, that would be the best plan. It would be risky, especially since she was disobeying Akito and breaking her promise not to meddle in the affairs of the Sohmas, but she was in too deep to back out now. So she stood up, gathered her books together unable to sit for a moment longer, and, carefully locking the door behind her, she set out into the night.

………………………………...

A soft light glowed from the corner of the room where a young woman sat with a needle and thread. The material she was working on was a burnt autumn orange color that seemed to glow of its own accord in the dim lighting. Deftly she moved her needle in and out of the felt, yet her mind wandered. _Oh Kyo… why does it have to be this way? Why should you be locked away when you didn't do anything wrong… _The needle quivered to a halt, trapped in the material, but Kagura Sohma took no notice of it. Suddenly an idea had begun to emerge from the recesses of her imagination and without a moment's hesitation she stood and dashed out of the room leaving her sewing materials scattered on the floor behind her.

**A good long chapter for you all! I'm actually shocked at all the twists and turns that this story is taking. It's so complex! That's why it's my favorite story I've written thus far! Write me more lovely reviews (or critical reviews as the case might be!) and thank you for being so patient with me as I sorted out my computer issues!**


	12. The Curse of the Zodiac

**Hi again everyone! I know it took me awhile to post this time! Sorry. I'm getting ready to go to college and I'm moving in next week (so soon!) so I've been trying to get organized. You know, shopping for dorm stuff, cleaning my room (such a nightmare!), the whole moving process. So the chapters are going to be coming a little slower for the next couple weeks. I hope you'll stay with me and keep reading! For now here's more…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Furuba and don't own the song that I used in the story. It's "My Immortal" by Evanescence.**

**GONE…?**

Chapter 12- The Curse of the Zodiac

Kyo was restless. All he could think about was how Tohru was, how long he could be in this cage before he went mad, and how many possible ways there were to kill Akito. _So, if I hit Akito like this, and then I break this bone here…_ he was plotting furiously now, punching at an invisible Akito on the opposite wall. There must be someway to get free of this horrible place, I have to take Akito down. He paused in the middle of a wild swing at the imaginary Akito, sensing someone nearby. He hadn't had many visitors since he'd been forced into this stupid place. His shishou had been one of the few to see him, and Kyo wished he would come back. Shishou was like a father to him; he was the only one that even slightly understood Kyo's feelings. When he had been here last, he had been as angry as Kyo, and promised to help in anyway he could. The only thing Kyo could think to ask was for Shishou to keep an eye on Tohru. To make sure Akito didn't do anything to her. He agreed, but it was evident that Kazuma Sohma was more concerned about his young pupil than about Tohru Honda.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

He knew that Kyo hated cages or any kind of close spaces. He also hated being alone, even though he would never admit to it and he often went off on his own anyway. He was afraid of himself, but also afraid that if he were with others, he would hurt them. So over the years, Kyo had built up a barrier to all but a select few that he trusted. He hid himself from the world. However, Shishou knew that now Kyo would have to face all these fears and perhaps others he hadn't even been aware of. His barrier had dissipated. Friendship and honesty had been shown to him and he was no longer hidden from sight. Yet only when his fear had been supposedly taken away was it fully realized. He was alone, and his friends had all been hurt. Kazuma Sohma had taught Kyo everything he could, but now he had to let Kyo decide what came next. Would he fight or would he fall?

"Shishou?" Kyo called hesitantly, standing aside from the window.

"Nope!" said a cheerful voice as a happy and friendly face appeared in his window. "It is I! Shigure! And I have a surprise for you Kyo-kun!"

"Why are you so God-damned happy?" the boy demanded icily, the hairs on the back of his neck were all on end as he glared at Shigure Sohma.

"Because I finished my book and hoped you would read it over and tell me what you think," he replied in that same overly joyous tone.

"And why the hell would you think I would want to read your stupid book, you pervert?" Kyo said in a voice loud enough to be considered a shout.

"Because you would enjoy it. Please Kyo, just take it. It's about our "little flower" and that's all I'm going to say about it." He pushed the manuscript through the bars, and in the light of the afternoon sun, Kyo read the title "Fruits Basket".

"'Fruits Basket'?" he asked with a "what-kind-of-name-is-that" look on his face.

"Yes. Just read it and you'll understand." With that, Shigure wandered away without another word.

"Little flower" was Shigure's nickname for Tohru. This story was about Tohru. So maybe it would be okay to read it, maybe skim through it. Kyo sat cross-legged on the floor of his prison, the manuscript perched precariously on one knee as he opened to the first page. In big letters at the top were the words "To Be Illustrated". Kyo frowned, but began to read. The story was told from the third person point of view. It started out with the words "once upon a time", and Kyo laughed in spite of himself. Shigure had turned it into a fairy tale. The story began on the day Tohru had met Yuki and Shigure. It described Kyo's meeting next, never sparing any character their embarrassing moments or offhand comments. Then Kagura came into the picture and Shigure portrayed her aggressive nature perfectly. All the while, the story revolved around the Curse and Tohru's unknown role in it all. Even in the humorous moments, there was always a tinge of sadness or mystery in the background.

Kyo became immersed in the story. It was all real, all truthful. And in this story, he learned what the others had been thinking or what they had been doing when he had been in other places. Kyo loved reading about Tohru best. She always knew what to say even if she made a fool of herself in saying it. He even laughed a few times at the sheer idiocy of himself and the others, but at the same time, he was drowning in grief. He knew even as he escaped into this magical world of yesterday that he might never have good times like these again. He might never see her smiling face again.

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Cuz your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

No. I can't let myself think of that. I won't let myself forget her. She's still here, in my mind and in my heart. Even if we're torn apart, she will always be a part of all of us. A part of me. With this thought, he buried himself in the manuscript once more, hoping to finish it before the light faded away.

………………………………...

After leaving Kyo, Shigure decided to pay a visit to his good friend Hatori. Shigure had been working on that manuscript day and night for over a week and now that he was finished, he had to brag about it to someone else, as well as discuss a more important matter. He was admitted into Hatori's house not by Hatori, but by Hatsuharu. "Oh. Hello Haa-kun! What are you doing here?" he asked, a little confused.

"I could ask you the same question, Sensei," was the curt reply.

"I came looking for Haa-san, and I figured his house might be a good place to start, don't you agree?" Shigure asked in his completely oblivious manner, as he stepped inside.

"Good call," said a deeper voice from just out of sight. Then, in the doorway of another room, Hatori appeared.

"Haa-san!" Shigure said gleefully, rushing up to him. "Hello!"

"What do you want?" Hatori asked in an impatient voice.

"Oh I just came to talk and… Haa-san are you all right?" Shigure's bouncy voice faded and was replaced by a note of concern. Hatori was running a hand over his left eye. The one that he was almost completely blind in.

"Yes, my eye has just been uncomfortable lately," he replied. This wasn't true. His eye felt like the wound had split open again. His vision had been nothing but dim shapes and shadows before now, but lately, his vision had been returning in brief glimpses. Yet with each glimpse, came a fiery burning sensation.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase _

"Oh, that's no good," Shigure said in sympathy. "I think you've been stressed out lately. What you need is a day off. You should go be with Mayu-chan for awhile. She's missed you."

"Yeah, but the problem is, Akito tends to be ill so often lately that my leaving even for a little while is simply out of the question."

They wandered into the sitting room and there Shigure found Haru talking quietly with Kisa. The little girl was lying with her head on the older boy's lap, but was not replying to his hushed questions.

"Hello Kisa-chan," Shigure said with a goofy grin, but Kisa was silent. Not even a hint of a smile in her eyes.

"She's been like this for awhile now. She's not eating, she's not talking. The only ones she'll even respond to are Hatsuharu and Hiro-kun. So her mother brought her to me, but I haven't been able to do much good."

Shigure knelt down by her and said quietly, "You miss your Onee-chan, huh?"

The little girl nodded, clinging tightly to Haru's pants leg. Hatori looked mildly surprised at her reaction to Shigure's question, but then realized that all of the Sohmas had withdrawn in their own way. They had gotten in over their heads, and the sudden impact was too much for some of them especially Kisa, who had just gotten through some rough times and was still healing emotionally.

Haru laid a hand gently on Kisa's shoulder and held her close to him. "Don't worry, Kisa," he told her. "You'll see her again. I promise."

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Shigure stood up and smiled. Then he turned and looked to Hatori with a grim seriousness in his dark eyes. "Hatori, could you spare a moment?"

They went out into the hall, Hatori still rubbing his eye gently. "Haa-san, we need to act quickly," Shigure told him. "You know as well as I do that the time is coming. If we don't act soon, God knows what the consequences might be. We don't have to be slaves to the Zodiac spirits for the rest of our lives. It won't be long now until we're free of the Curse. However if we don't act now we'll only end up as pawns to another master. Hatori, we have to find Tohru again and we have to break the Curse!"

"Shigure… we don't even know if we're going about this the right way. For all we know there is no way to break the Curse. We could be leading Tohru-kun into a bottomless pit and never be the wiser. I don't want to see her get hurt again. Too many people have fallen by the hands of the Sohmas. She's too good to be brought into this again. I don't want to see her get hurt."

"Well," Shigure replied, scratching his head and mussing his hair up further, "maybe you're right and maybe I don't know what I'm talking about as far as the Curse, but whether we like it or not, Tohru-kun has already been entangled in our affairs and even though she's gone, she will never truly be able to get away from us or from our Curse."

"So you're saying that if all Hell's going to break loose anyway we might as well open the gate for it?"

"Why Ha'ri, that was almost poetic!" his friend said with a laugh. "But it's true nonetheless. We have everything to lose this time Hatori, including Tohru-kun."

………………………………...

Yuki Sohma stood by the gate to the family estate. How could something so easily opened be so hard to escape from? Why was it that he was stuck here again instead of being on the outside looking in? He glared angrily at the walls around him. Here he was again stuck in the Sohma cage. The only thing he had to be thankful for at this point was that Akito had not bothered him yet. He had not seen or heard from Akito since their last encounter.

Glancing over at the estate behind him, Yuki shuddered, remembering nothing but the horrible things that had happened to him here. Then he noticed the strange little structure with bars on the windows near the end of the house, Kyo's new domain. Even Yuki felt bad for him now. He certainly would not want to be locked away in a dark little cell for the rest of his life. He walked towards it, at the same time wondering what was compelling him to go anywhere near that annoying Cat.

Inside, Kyo was holding Shigure's manuscript. He had not finished the story nor did he care to. He liked to imagine Tohru just the way she was, not in the depressing way that the story would describe her as she bid them all farewell.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light _

_And now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

Fairy tales were supposed to have happy endings. So why wouldn't this one? Again he opened the story, but this time he flipped to the end. On the second to last page, there was a caricature. It was a beautiful picture of Tohru, fully colored and perfect down to the last detail. Kyo stared at it, confused and amazed. Carefully, he lifted it out of the book. He turned it over, but there were no words on the back, no name, nothing.

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

"Kyo," said a sharp voice above him, making him jump. He shot straight, up, dropping the story to the ground, but still clutching the picture tightly in his hand. A familiar pair of disdainful eyes stared back at him.

"What do you want you stupid rat?" he growled, irritated by Yuki's very presence. "Come to gloat? Come to tell me how stupid and messed up I am for wanting to be a Sohma? Or maybe you're here to tell me how I'm to blame for everything that's happened?"

"No."

"Then what the hell do you want from me?" Kyo snapped, ashamed to be seen like this and pissed off that Yuki wasn't the one in this hellhole instead.

"I wanted… to talk. I want to hear the truth from someone who doesn't care whether it hurts or not. I want to know whether we have any hope left or whether we should just give up."

"Hmph, what are you asking me for then? Anyone else would tell you that you don't stand an icicle's chance in Hell."

"And yet you don't seem to believe that, do you Kyo?" Yuki asked, not demandingly, just curiously.

He thought about it for a moment, and then laughed quietly. "No. I guess I don't. If there's anything she taught me, it's that there is always hope."

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

"Right…" Yuki trailed off thoughtfully. "You're right Kyo. For once. Thank you." And he turned and strode back across the grass.

"Hey!" shouted the angry youth after the departing figure. "What the heck was that all about huh? Yuki!"

But the boy ignored him, and continued on his way. "I guess it's up to me then. I'll find a way to fix this mess and I won't give up hope," he told himself.

_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

Turning away from the window, Kyo glanced at the story that lay open to the last page, at the bottom in bold lettering, it read: **TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Finally the pieces are coming together, and the Sohmas are still holding strong! Write me more awesome reviews okay? I always look forward to reading them!**


	13. Love is Blind

**Hey everybody! I moved into my dorm at the university this week so I've been busy and chapters are coming a little slower. So savor them as they come! This is my favorite chapter ever so read it and enjoy it! It's Hatori's POV so that makes me happy, as he has a very complex personality.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, don't own 'em and wish I did. Also, the basis and inspiration for this chapter in particular was "Let Me Go" by 3 Doors Down so I naturally added the lyrics in and I obviously have no ownership of that except their CD so, yeah. **

Chapter 13- Love is Blind

After Shigure took his leave, Hatori was left deep in thought. He wandered into his room and eased himself into the rolling computer chair. The room was bright with the warm afternoon sun, but autumn was at its end and soon winter would come again in all its bitter emptiness. And this time, who knew if spring would ever come again? Slowly he lay his face in his hands, sighing deeply. There was so much to think about, so much to consider, and it was sure to tear him apart. There was Tohru and Mayu and the Curse and Akito and what Shigure was up to… It was all too much, and yet it all seemed to connect, like a spider's web. Each person, each idea, interwoven and linked together at some common end that was still concealed from sight.

However, this didn't help Hatori in the slightest. Right now, he just needed to sort things out. What came first? What could he do? His eye gave a painful throb, and his hands tensed in agony. Looking up to clear his vision, his eyes were drawn to the picture that stood on the bookcase. A band of sunshine glittered across the glass of the picture frame, hiding the photo from view. But Hatori didn't need to see the picture, for he thought of that woman every day. She was beautiful and wonderful, a smiling figure in a world of dark thoughts. She had been his spring in the coldest of winters, and she had filled his life with a bliss that was unattainable in this world or the next. Until the day he had let her go.

Now she was married to some lucky young man who would hopefully do more for her than he ever could. And though Hatori had been sad to see her go, he knew it was for the best. He didn't want to see her cry anymore. _He_ didn't want to cry anymore. It had taken a long time to get over Kana, and perhaps he never would fully "get over" her. How could he get over the love of his life when she had given him so much hope? But at last, he had moved on. Shigure had reintroduced him to an old friend of theirs. Mayu. She had been waiting for Hatori for a long time, and once he could finally see her, he realized that perhaps he had been waiting for her too.

Mayu was quite the character. She was not like Kana in any way. She was bolder, louder, more up front, and unafraid to let her feelings be heard, but conceivably her best feature was the fact that she understood what he needed. If he needed to be left alone, she let him be. If he wanted someone to just talk to, have a normal conversation with, she was there. She seemed to know the days he wanted peace and the times where he needed a laugh. Mayu was just fun to be with. Maybe it helped that she was a friend of Kana, or maybe she was just good at that sort of thing. Though Hatori was still unsure what he really wanted in his life, he was sure that he wanted Mayu to be there somewhere.

In spite of this, he had not spoken with her but for once in these last few weeks. With all the chaos that had ensued before and after Tohru's dismissal, he hadn't really gotten the chance. He knew she was worried about him and that she wanted to be with him, and a part of him wanted to go to her, to hold her, to be with her. But at the same time, he knew in his heart that he just couldn't. It had nothing to do with the Curse, and yet it had everything to do with it. He knew that until the Curse was broken, he couldn't hold her or be with her ever. He also knew that if they were going to follow through with this insane scheme of Shigure's, he couldn't allow Mayu to get caught up in it. Either way, he would have to let her go. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right, but that was the way it would have to be.

He sighed again and reached for the phone, but he pulled back. No, this would have to be done in person. It wouldn't be easy, and it wouldn't make any sense for poor Mayu, but it had to be done. If he was lucky, maybe she would wait for him, but he knew that would probably be too much to ask. Hatori Sohma thought for a moment, choosing his words carefully, and then he reached for the phone yet again.

_One more kiss could be the best thing_

_One more lie could be the worst_

_And all these thoughts are never resting_

_And you're not something I deserve_

"Hello Mayu. I know, it's been awhile. Are you doing anything tonight? I was wondering if you could meet me at the park…"

At half past five, Hatori found himself entering the gates of the city park. The birds were twittering softly from their trees, and the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon. Kana was gone from his mind now. All he could think of was Mayu and how terrible this would be for her. For both of them.

_In my head there's only you now_

_This one falls on me_

He found her sitting on a bench nearby, waiting for him. She was beautiful. Her hair was down today instead of pulled back into a ponytail like she normally wore it. She was wearing a knee length skirt and soft brown boots. A silver bracelet glistened in the sunlight as she reached a hand up to push her hair back in place. When she saw him coming, she stood up to greet him.

_In this world there's real and make believe_

_And this seems real to me_

"Mayu," he said softly.

"Hatori," she replied with a small smile.

He didn't know where to begin or to end for that matter. His heart was breaking, and he would hurt her as well if he went through with this madness. But he had no choice. "Mayu-chan, I can't let this go on any longer. I can't be with you anymore." The bewildered look in her eyes as she tried to comprehend what he had said made him feel like dirt. No, lower than dirt. He would have liked nothing better than to stab himself several times with the sharpest object in the vicinity, but he had to see this through. He knew he couldn't let her stay, it was for her own good. She opened her lips to ask why, but he cut her off. "Please, don't make this any harder than it already is," he said quietly, his voice trembling slightly. "I don't expect you to understand, and I would feel much better if you didn't. I just want you to be happy, Mayu. You have been wonderful to me, and I have treasured every moment, but now it is time we went our separate ways."

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead _

_And where I stand_

Mayu was speechless. She just stared at Hatori for a long moment. Finally, she asked, "Are you afraid to love? Is that what this is about? Are you afraid that I'll hurt you?" She was practically glaring at him now; her eyes narrowed as though trying to read the fine print that was etched in the lines of his face.

"No, it's not that Mayu…"

"Well then is this because of Kana? Is it that you don't think I can ever be like her? Because it's your fault that she's not your wife Hatori, not mine."

"Mayu," he said dangerously. "I told you I don't expect you to understand, and I'm not going to try to explain it to you. But I will tell you this. I love you Mayu, very much, and I don't want to see you get hurt. So please, listen to me. We can't be together anymore. I'm sorry." Without another word or a backward glance, Hatori turned away from her and headed towards the entrance of the park.

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go_

_Let me go_

"Hatori!" she called out, her cheeks wet with tears. "I love you…"

He heard her, but he didn't look back. He just kept walking, holding back the scream of rage and sadness that was threatening to escape him. He only hoped that maybe when this whole thing was over, she would be there still. Waiting for him to return and willing to accept him once more.

_I dream ahead to what I hope for _

_And I turn my back on loving you_

The sun was gone now and the chilly night air clung to him as he walked quickly down the sidewalk. He felt utterly and completely miserable, but he told himself more than once, that it would all work out for the best. If she ever found out about the Zodiac, she would be afraid of him, if she ever knew of his powers to erase memories, she would know what he had done to Kana and would hate him. And if Akito found out that he, Hatori, was serious about Mayu, there was no telling what he would do to her. Yes, it was best that he not see Mayu anymore. So why didn't he believe it himself?

_How can this love be a good thing_

_When I know what I'm going through?_

Darkness came swiftly that night, but the city lights more than made up for it. Neon signs blazed in the shop windows and streetlights dusted the sidewalks with a faint orange glow. As he was nearing the edge of the city, Hatori saw something that caught his eye. A young girl was running along the opposite side of the road. She was wearing a long brown overcoat and had her hair in braids, which were whipping wildly behind her as she ran. After a moment, Hatori turned away, but then he did a double take. It was Tohru Honda. How strange! He was about to call out to her, but then he remembered. None of the Sohmas were allowed to acknowledge her. So after a minute's hesitation, he continued on his way, keeping his head down.

_In my head there's only you now_

_This one falls on me_

_In this world there's real and make believe_

_And this seems real to me_

He turned down a quiet tree lined road and began his trek up to the Sohma estate. With nothing else to keep his mind preoccupied, he fell to questioning himself yet again. Why? Why do I always do as I'm told? Even if it may hurt someone, if Akito gives the word I always obey. No matter what I do, I can't seem to go against Akito. And it isn't just me that suffers for it. Yuki, Kyo, Kana, Tohru, Mayu, they all seem to get hurt because of what I do on Akito's orders. I'm nothing but a dog on a leash. A monster in a cage.

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go_

_Just let me go_

Soundlessly, Hatori slipped through the gates of the Sohma enclosure, and deftly he picked his way along the path to his own house. There was still a light burning in the window when he entered. It was quickly deduced that Hatsuharu was just getting ready to take Kisa home for the night. She seemed a little better for her talk with Shigure, and for that Hatori was very thankful. Much as he loved the little child, he didn't know what he could have done for her.

Hatori came to the door to bid them good night, and he accepted a hug from Kisa and a clap on the shoulder from Haru as they left. He was surprised to hear a quiet "Good night, Oji Hatori" from little Kisa before she set off hand in hand with Hatsuharu. He smiled idly as he watched them, wishing for a short time that he could be young again. This might have sounded silly to some, for after all Hatori was not yet thirty, but if he were younger perhaps he wouldn't have to deal with all the madness that he was facing now and would be seeing in the near future.

_And no matter how hard I try_

_I can't escape these things inside_

_I know, I know_

When the children were out of sight, he closed the door and went to the answering machine to check his messages. He had two new messages. One from Ayame and another from some unknown salesperson who was trying to get him to buy something he didn't care about. Just as he turned to walk away, however, the phone began to ring. The caller ID said it was Shigure. So with a dramatic sigh, Hatori picked up the phone. "What do you want?" he asked tiredly.

"Why Haa-san, you sound so very enthusiastic," Shigure replied sarcastically with a laugh.

"I'm going to hang up now if you don't get straight to the point Shigure," he said, mildly irritated that Shigure would even think of joking with him after the day he'd had.

"Now, now Hatori. Don't be so harsh. I have some interesting news for you. I've been notified by a most trustworthy source that our little Tohru-kun has been trying to decipher the meaning of the Curse and how to break it!"

This caught Hatori's attention. "She's been doing what? Why? She can't actually expect to be able to do it by herself?"

"But that's the thing Haa-san. She can't hope to understand it on her own because there is no book that can tell her how to break the Curse, at least not directly. She needs to hear it from a Sohma family member who knows, and I think she is aware of that."

"So what are you implying? We're all under strict orders to have no contact with her. Besides, other than you, most of the Sohmas are here at the estate. And who of us knows anything about breaking the Curse?"

"There is a little knowledge in each of us," Shigure answered mysteriously.

"But what you're really trying to tell me here is that either way, she's falling right into your plan perfectly," Hatori stated blandly, wondering now if this was ever a good idea in the first place.

"You should be excited Hatori," his friend told him, "after all, soon we'll be free!"

"Yes, freedom," he said slowly, "but at what cost?"

_But all the pieces fall apart_

_And you will be the only one who knows_

_Who knows_

Again he thought of Tohru and Mayu. They had been pushed away for their own good, but what was the point if they insisted on coming back again. He understood that they wanted to help him and the other Sohmas, but they didn't know what they were getting into, and by the time they did it might be too late.

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go_

_Let me go_

"You worry too much Haa-san," Shigure assured him. "I promise I won't let anyone come to harm. Not this time."

_You love me but you don't know me…_

**I hope you enjoyed it and I look forward to many reviews! All forms of criticism welcome.**


	14. The Infamous House of Sohma

**So, I was kind of bummed that I didn't get very many reviews for the last chapter, but I took into consideration that we all started school this week or thereabouts so I've cut you all some slack and wrote you another chapter anyway. :) So without further ado, here's…**

Chapter 14- The Infamous House of Sohma

Tohru burst into the shop looking for Uo. The lights were on, but the whole place was dead silent. "Uo?" Tohru called apprehensively, slightly disturbed by the eerie silence of the place. A head peeked over the counter wearily. "Tohru? What's up? Something wrong?" Arisa Uotani asked, barely holding back a yawn. There hadn't been a single customer for the past two hours and she had been half-asleep when Tohru had entered the store.

"Ah! No, no I'm fine, but Uo-chan, I'm trying to find Kureno-san and I thought you might know where I could find him."

Uo's head tilted slightly. "You're looking for Kureno? Why?"

"It…It's nothing, I just needed to ask him something."

"Hmm…" Uo was starting to get fed up with that answer. "Well I hate to tell you kid, but I don't know where he is. I was surprised to see him the other day, honestly. He does that. He disappears and when you least expect it, there he is."

Tohru's eyes welled up with tears then. She could not hold them back. She was tired, she was frustrated, her friends were in danger, and here she was no more able to help them than she could have helped her mother. She was useless. The tears began to cascade down her face as Uo yelped in alarm. "What?!? What's wrong? You want me to help you go look for him? Is it that important?" she asked, wondering what in the world could have set Tohru off.

"No… I…I…" the poor girl couldn't get the words out she was sobbing so hard.

Uo wrapped her arms around the girl, and whispered, "Hey, c'mon now. Don't do that. Please, don't cry and tell me what's got you so on edge. I've never seen you so worked up before. What's going on, Tohru?"

Tohru shook her head into Uo's shoulder, her braids twitching behind her. "I can't!" she sobbed, her words hard to understand. "I promised I would never tell. Please Uo, I can't!"

As Tohru cried softly into Uo's shoulder, the older girl began to piece things together. "It's those boys, isn't it?" she asked quietly, her hands still circled protectively around Tohru's shoulders. "Hana and I… we always knew there was something about them… something different. Kureno's related to them, is that why you want to see him?" Tohru's sobs had subsided and she was now trying to get a grip on herself. "Tohru-chan, where are Yuki and Kyo? Are they at their estate?" Tohru nodded, breaking apart from the other girl in order to wipe her face with her handkerchief. "Are they coming back?" Uo asked. Tohru hesitated for a moment, and then she shook her head.

Uo leaned back against the counter and ran her fingers through her hair as she tried to figure this out and give Tohru some time to pull herself together. "You know what I ought to do?" Uo said at long last. "I oughta march right into that estate and kick the crap outta both of those lowlifes for ditching you."

Tohru's eyes lit up in horror. "N-No! Oh no, Uo! Please, it's not their fault! It's mine! I was too conceited. I should never have meddled in their affairs, and I've already brought so much trouble to them, I just…" she trailed off. She had already said too much and it was too late to take it back. "I wanted to help."

"Help with what?" Uo asked curiously.

"I can't tell you, Uo. I'm so sorry, I want to tell you, I really do, but I made a promise," Tohru said desperately.

"I know…" Uo replied with a sigh. "Let's go find Kureno."

"What? But I thought you just said…"

"We're going to find him. If he's a Sohma, we should start at their estate right?" she asked, pulling off her apron and locking the storeroom door. Tohru looked at her friend, eyes still sparkling with tears.

"But Uo… we can't go into their estate… they wouldn't let you in!" Tohru whispered. "We'd get into big trouble."

"What, there aren't any side entrances?" Uo asked.

"…well, there is one way… Momiji's sister showed it to me. It's a hole in the hedges and it's not very big, but Uo-chan if we get caught…" the worry in Tohru's voice was evident. If she were to be caught, she would very likely have her memory erased. If Uo was caught, the question of why she was looking for Kureno would cause him a lot of grief from Akito. All in all, it was a bad situation, but it was the only way. If they were successful, then the Curse and its weakness would hopefully be revealed to them.

"Hey," Uo rested a warm hand on Tohru's shoulder. "We just won't get caught. I was a Yankee remember? I know how to sneak around."

Tohru smiled. "Thank you Uo. I'm in your debt. Truly."

Uo laughed and they walked out of the store. "Tohru, I'm your best friend. There's no such thing as a debt to a friend. Boy, Hana's gonna be jealous that she's missing out on this."

For awhile they walked in silence. Uo was wrapped in Kyoko Honda's Red Butterfly trench coat, a dark figure in the night, following the determined young girl ahead of her across the endless sidewalks. They stopped at the edge of a tree-lined road. At this point, Tohru turned to Uo and said in a solemn voice, "Uo, do you know how to lift the bars out of a window?"

"What, like from a jail cell?" she asked, wondering why in the world Tohru was asking her this. When the girl nodded, Uo answered, "Well, yeah, I guess, but I'd need a crowbar or a sturdy stick…" Tohru nodded, and proceeded down the tree-lined road. "Wait, Tohru! What is this all about?" The girl merely turned and put her finger to her lips signaling that they must be quiet now and the bewildered Uo followed silently along, wondering with increasing uneasiness what she might find in the infamous House of Sohma. There was a moment, as the gate loomed into view, where Arisa Uotani felt an overwhelming sense of fear and foreboding, but the moment passed as she watched, Tohru turn away from the gate and continue on her way without slowing.

Anxiety was written all over her face as Tohru picked her way along the hedges that bordered the Sohma property. Inside her mind, she was screaming out 'This is wrong! I shouldn't be here!' and 'This is trespassing, what will happen if Uo and I get caught?' But something stronger inside her whispered 'You're here to help your friends' and that was all that was needed. Finally she came to a stop. Uo stood close to her friend and asked, "What are we doing?"

"Uo, I know we shouldn't be doing this, and if you were to get in trouble because of me, I would never forgive myself, so please, reconsider coming with me," Tohru replied in a very soft voice.

"Nuh-uh," I came with you this far, I'm not leaving now." A wave of gratitude flowed through Tohru's humble heart and she squeezed her friend swiftly as though she may never get the chance again. Then she motioned her puzzled but sympathetically smiling friend into silence before bending down to find the hole in the hedge.

**I know it's short and I apologize. Hopefully the next one will be longer. Again, I'm also writing papers at the university right now, so it might be a bit before the next posting. Bear with me! Give me lots of reviews now please! The more I get, the more motivated I am to write!**


	15. Failed Attempt

**Hello everyone, thank you for waiting! I have been so busy with my schoolwork, as I am planning to major in International Relations and Affairs and there is a **_**lot **_**of studying involved in that. However, I received some very adamant demands to continue the story (not mentioning any names, you know who you are) and even though I have a five page paper due next Friday, I decided to let you know I am not dead and still plan on finishing this story. So without further ado, I give you…**

**GONE…?**

Chapter 15- The Failed Attempt

Kyo was lost in a daze of daydreams and half-concocted plans to get free. It would be easy enough to merely kick a couple holes in the wall to get out of the cell, but with all the noise he would make in that, he would surely alert everyone in the Sohma house that he was up to something. He would never be able to get past the inner gate. The trees rustled softly in the breeze and Kyo huddled further down into the blanket he had draped around his shoulders. It was an interesting thought. Most of the time he had claimed that what he wanted most of all was to be let into the Sohma circle. But that wasn't right. He didn't care about the Sohma circle. What he really wanted was to be accepted even if he was the Cat. And now, when someone had finally accepted him even so much as to hold him when he had been in his most demonic form, he was trapped in the tangled webs of the family he had been denied from, unable to follow her. She had even said she loved him, though half of him still believed it to be too good to be true.

A soft noise, like the rustle of fabric whispered outside his door. Ears pricked for danger, the boy climbed to his feet warily. It was much too late for visitors and his evening meal had already been slid into him several hours ago. So who could be prowling around outside? There was a quiet clink of metal on metal and the door rattled slightly. For several moments there was no noise at all but the racing of Kyo's own heart, then slowly the door began to open, a thin strip of moonlight filtering through. A slim figure appeared in the doorway and a faint whisper issued from the intruder. "Kyo?"

Kyo, who had been tensed in his "guard" stance as he waited to discover his visitor, now dropped his defense with a confused look on his face. "Kagura? What are you doing here? Better yet, how the hell did you get in here?" The girl was bursting to dash up to the tall youth and hug him close to her, but she refrained knowing that if she didn't restrain herself, someone would surely hear the commotion. So instead, she gently put a finger to his lips and whispered, "Not now. Come on, I have to get you out of here." She tugged firmly on his wrist and, for a brief moment, Kyo resisted her insistent pull. Would it be worth it to leave? he wondered. Yet he allowed himself to be led away because in truth, anywhere was better than here.

………………………………...

In the dark shadows cast by the dim light of the porch lamps, Tohru led Uo across the Sohma estate. The deep silence was eerie to the girls and they tried to keep their movements inconspicuous. Soon they came upon a small house and Tohru motioned to her friend to wait where she was. Carefully, Tohru slid the door open and crept inside. "Momiji-san?" she breathed, barely louder than a whisper. "Are you here?"

She felt something stir a little ways off. "Momiji-san?"

"Unh? Tohru?" a familiar voice answered. She saw a dark silhouette reach for the lamp.

"No, Momiji-san, please don't turn on the light! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, but it's very important! I can't be seen here!"

Momiji squinted, trying to make his eyes focus on the girl hovering near him. "What's going on Tohru? What are you doing here? Akito will be mad if he finds you here."

"Well then I can't be caught," Tohru replied breezily. "Don't worry, I'll be careful. Momiji-san, I came to ask you if you could tell me where I can find Kureno-san. I really need to speak with him."

"Kureno?" Momiji hesitated, uncertain as to what to say. Tohru leaned closer, her body language seeming to implore him for this piece of information. If Momiji could have seen her eyes, they too would be begging for help. He knew it really must be important for her to sneak into the estate in the middle of the night. Tohru was not a rule-breaker. She always did what she believed was right and honest and that is why the Juunishi loved her so much. Whatever she was doing here now, she needed his help to do it, and Momiji would not let her down. Carefully, not wanting to create too much noise, he crawled out of bed and took Tohru by the hand. "Follow me," he said, a note of his usual boyhood playfulness in his voice.

They crept out of the house and Momiji was surprised to see another girl emerge from the shadows. Tohru squeezed the boy's shoulder comfortingly. This new addition was on their side. They slipped around buildings, avoiding the lamplight and the security camera that Tohru had been unaware of. All the time their ears were pricked for the slightest breath, the softest sigh, any movement that would send them dashing for the cover of the bushes. It seemed like years to get across the estate, but at last Momiji tugged Tohru's sleeve and pointed to a building with a single light burning in the window. "That's Kureno's place," he whispered. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Tohru shook her head empathetically, she really would have liked his simple, unwavering presence beside her, but this was something she could not let Momiji get involved in. The boy hesitated, but it appeared that he understood. Impulsively he kissed her cheek and said, "Viel Glück, Tohru" before standing up and skipping off back to bed.

Tohru blushed and Uo grinned at the childish act. "Well, this is it," she said softly, looking to Tohru to make the first move. After a moment, the girls made their way up to the porch. Tohru listened hard for any voices that may indicate that Kureno was not alone but there was only the heavy silence and the furious hammering of her heart beneath her ribcage. Unable to take the nervous anticipation a moment longer, Tohru knocked quickly at the door and held her breath.

There was no sound. A second ticked by, then a minute… Finally, the door slid open. Kureno's tired face lit up in shock at finding these girls, of all people, on his doorstep this late at night. "Kureno-san!" Tohru said softly. Glancing around quickly, the man ushered the girls inside and shut the door firmly before demanding, "What are you _doing _here? Do you realize the consequences of what you're doing by just being here Tohru-san? Let alone by bringing Arisa-san with you."

"I know, and I'm so sorry Kureno-san, but I needed to speak with you and Uo-chan wouldn't let me come alone," Tohru replied earnestly. "It's really important!"

Kureno sighed and eased himself into a chair, motioning to the girls to do the same. Uo remained silent, watching the exchange critically, trying to discern what this all was really about. "If this is about the Curse Tohru-san, you may as well leave now. There is nothing you can do, the banquet will continue as it always has every year and the Juunishi will remain in the estate eternally with Akito."

"The Juunishi?" Uo asked, familiar with the term but unsure of what Kureno was talking about. Kureno looked at Tohru with a question in his eyes and Tohru reddened but shook her head firmly; Uo did not know of the Curse or of the Sohma family's most recent changes.

"Arisa-san, forgive me but you will have to remain in the dark a little longer. We do not have the time to explain and you are both in danger by being here right now. You are a smart girl, I am sure you will be able to put together the pieces as the conversation goes on, but you must swear on your life that whatever you hear or see tonight will not be repeated to anyone." He looked her directly in the eyes as he spoke. She nodded her agreement. "Good."

Tohru seemed fit to burst with questions. She had to know how to save them. She had to help Kyo and Yuki and all the Sohmas, and if Kureno had any information she would shake it out of him if she had to. "Kureno-san, I need to know how to break the Curse," she told him simply. "I know that I shouldn't involve myself in your business, but Akito is hurting Kyo-kun and he's put a wall between you and the world. He's hurt so many people Kureno-san… He will never let you go, and I have to stop him before it's too late."

Kureno looked at Tohru for a moment. Tears were forming in her eyes but her face was set determinedly. She would not let this drop so easily. But who was she fighting for? Was it for her own selfish reasons or did she really love them all so much? Was it possible for her to free them? He shook his head and a sad smile touched his lips.

"Kureno-san, you were once a member of the Juunishi, a cursed member of the Zodiac, but I can hug you and you won't transform. You are free. How is that possible? Can all of the members be free?" she persisted.

Kureno sat back in his chair, his eyes unfocused and his fingers dancing on the arms of the chair. At last he answered, "I was freed by the will of God. To be as a servant. That is why I can leave the estate and why I no longer transform. It is also why I must always obey Akito; it is Akito who freed me. However, to break the Curse, all the members of the Zodiac must be under the spell and they all must be present for the breaking."

"So there is a way!" Tohru squeaked in delight. Finally she was coming close to the truth! She would be able to break the Curse, it was not impossible!

"Perhaps." Again his face grew weary. "However, I must warn you. Many generations ago, a young woman fell in love with the man who was under the curse of the snake. Of course, their marriage was forbidden because she was an outsider. When she learned of his curse, she believed that if she could break the curse then the two of them could be together. She learned of the ritual to break the spell and she gathered the family together, unbeknownst to the head of the house. However, the Zodiac was incomplete. The horse and the monkey were yet to be born. The ritual failed and the woman was killed by the head of house for her impudence. That is what I have been told. Your quest has been in vain. I'm sorry, Tohru-san, but there is nothing more that you can do. Go home and forget about us."

A stunning silence followed his conclusion. Uo's eyes shook as she tried to grasp at what was being said. A curse? Tohru could be killed by this "head of house"? What the hell was this, some sort of demented reality show? No, it was too serious for that, but still, could any of this be true?

"No!" Tohru cried, gasping at the strength of her voice in the stillness. Quieting she added, "I will not allow it. I will find a way to break the Curse even if I have to die trying. You don't deserve to be treated this way. I want you to be free, Kureno-san. Not as a servant, you should be free as a human being. Free to be in your own house, to pursue your own career, to love who you want…" Uo felt her cheeks burn as Kureno turned his gaze toward her. "I want all of you to be free and to be happy. I won't give up. I'm not asking you to help me. You have risked yourself enough in giving me this information. But please don't ask me to forget about you."

Kureno looked unhappy, battered by indecision, but a quiet commotion outside caught his attention and he jumped up. "You should leave. I'm sorry to rush you out, but they might have caught sight of you." He led them to the back door and looked out cautiously before opening the door to let them pass. "Thank you for speaking with us Kureno-san," Tohru said as she passed, bowing humbly. He nodded, still thoughtful. Yet as Uo passed him, he caught her hand. "Keep an eye on her, but please be careful." She nodded and before she could turn away he kissed her swiftly.

As he stood by the window, watching the girls make their hasty escape, Kureno grimaced. "Perhaps we do have a chance after all. I just hope I haven't just made a terrible mistake."

**There is still hope for the Sohma's, Kureno! Don't give up! I hope you all liked this chapter and I will do my best to write you another chapter soon, but it may be after midterms which are on the 22nd of October. If only I didn't have so much work! (stares at the mountain of notebooks and assignments piled on the desk) (sigh) Right, back to work! Leave me lots of reviews please, I will definitely need them to cheer me up.**


	16. On the Run

**Gomen nasai! Lo siento! De sole! I am so very sorry! I have no excuse for making you all wait so long for this chapter. I could blame school (midterms, papers, finals) or Tae Kwon Do (2 hour practice three nights a week), or work (8 hour shifts during winter break five days a week), or my boyfriend (who I talk to on the phone at least once every day when we're home from the university for our winter break), but really I just had terrible writer's block. And that is no excuse. So I sat down tonight and made myself type the thing and I worked out the general twists and turns and closing of the plot. (Only a couple more chapters folks!) So again apologies to the readers and thanks for your patience and reviews!**

**GONE…?**

Chapter 16- On the Run

As they swiftly made their way back through the darkness to the bushes, Tohru paused and glanced in the direction of Kyo's "house". This could be her only chance. She listened with all her might to the sounds of the estate, but she heard no alarm. For the moment they were safe. Uo frowned as Tohru began to head toward another low lying building, but followed her without complaint. Standing on tiptoes as before, Tohru glanced in the barred window. There was no light and so she could not tell if there was anyone inside. "Kyo?" she whispered. She waited, yet no answer came. Thinking he might be asleep, she spoke a little louder. "Kyo-kun are you there?" Still there was no answer. He wasn't there, she realized. Kyo was not a heavy sleeper, he would have awoken instantly when she called. The only explanation was that he had managed to escape. Or so she hoped because the alternative was to terrible to consider. Uo stared at her friend in the utmost of confusion but Tohru waved away the look, a pinched appearance of worry on her tired face, and tugged her friend into the greenery from whence they had come.

………………………………...

The streets were dark but for the dim orange glow of the street lamps. It was well past midnight by now, and few pedestrians and fewer cars appeared in the streets. Leaning against the solid stone of a building, Kagura and Kyo panted for breath. They had made a mad dash from the main house and had not slowed down until they were certain no one had followed them. For several minutes there was nothing but the sound of their labored breathing as they fought to slow their racing hearts. Both teens subconsciously strained their eyesight to its utmost capacity, believing they were free for the moment but still afraid that any moment they would be caught.

Finally Kyo spoke. "Well, we made it. I'm free! But… now what? Where do we go? We can't go back to your house! They'd find us there for sure! What are we going to do?" He looked to Kagura for the answer but what he found in her eyes left him feeling very lost indeed. Kagura's face had lit up in joy when he mentioned his newly acquired freedom, but when Kyo had asked what now, it seemed that she had only just realized the problem facing them. "You have no idea do you?" he asked, a hint of pleading in his voice.

"I… Well, I just haven't thought that far ahead yet. I just knew I had to get you out of there and then… that was as far as I really thought. I mean, we could come up with something… I just don't know what yet…" Kagura looked on the verge of tears at the disappointment and frustration in Kyo's face.

Kyo scratched the back of his head in irritation. "Well… look, Kagura you know that if they find out that it was you who broke me out, Akito will… well, you know… he'll go crazy and he'll hurt you. I wouldn't want you to get into any more trouble than you've already gotten yourself into. If you don't return home, everyone will know it was you. So thanks for all the help, but I want you to go home and forget you ever saw me. I'm gonna make myself disappear for awhile."

Kagura glanced up at him wide-eyed. "But… but Kyo-kun… I…" It was Kyo's turn to go wide-eyed. He recognized the signs of Kagura's emotional fit coming on and did all he could to stop it before she (loudly) beat him half to death in the street.

"Look, don't freak out okay! I'll even call you in awhile if you want! I just can't get you into anymore trouble. If you come with me you'll be dead if they catch us _and _they'll know it was you who set me free. Think about it. You're better off going home!"

Kagura began to tear up. After all she had done for him, he still rejected her. Of course she realized that what he was saying made sense, but it didn't matter to her if she would get into trouble. If it was for her dearest Kyo, she would take any punishment with her head held high. "But where will you go?" she asked in a small voice, trying to control her raging emotions. "I can't leave you to fend for yourself! A good wife would never do that to her husband! You don't have any money or food and it looks like it might rain! What would happen if you took sick from the weather because you have nowhere to sleep?!? I would blame myself! OH KYO!!!!" She attached herself to him and would not allow him to pry her off.

"Look, Kagura, I am NOT you husband. And you are NOT my wife! I'll figure something out though. I'll go live in the woods if I have to. Now let go, and GO HOME." He said it with such a fierce resolve that Kagura instinctively backed away. "I mean it. Keep yourself safe and don't worry so much about me all the time. You're just as bad as her sometimes, geez. Now go home and pretend like nothing happened. I'll call you in a couple weeks when things settle down if it will make you happy." He turned his back to her and Kagura knew she had lost. She also knew that she may never see him again. As he began to walk away, Kagura dug through her kitty backpack and found her wallet. She ran up behind him, spun him rather violently around, shoved some money into his hand, kissed him on the cheek and ordered him in a very loud voice which made the poor boy cringe that he be careful and not do anything stupid before stampeding away through the night.

Kyo was left standing alone in the middle of the empty street with a rather stunned and confused look on his face as he tried to piece together what in the world had just happened. After a moment however, he remembered his purpose and ducked into an alleyway to avoid being seen by unfriendly eyes. He counted the money in his hand as he walked; Kagura had given him 2000 yen. Not a lot, but enough that he could get a couple of meals and maybe a bus out of the city. The sensible part of his mind was telling him that this was both ridiculous and impossible and that he would probably end up dead on the streets in a few days, but the fearful part of his mind knew damn well that if he didn't leave he would only end up dead in Akito's arms. If he had to choose between the two the streets sounded like a nicer option. At least he would die a free man.

As he walked down a less populous road, he spotted a 24 hour convenience store and his stomach rumbled softly. But he had only the 2000 yen and so he decided to continue on. Food would have to wait until it was absolutely necessary. He had to spend wisely or he would certainly be in trouble. As he rounded a corner, glancing behind him for the three hundredth time to make sure he was not being followed, a voice whispered from the darkness to him. "Kyo Sohma."

He jumped and twisted sharply around. Several paces ahead of him was none other than Saki Hanajima, dressed all in black and looking like nothing less than a creature of the night. Her pale complexion looked even whiter in the dim light of the city. "Ha-Hanajima! What the hell?!? You scared me half to death! What are you doing here of all places at this time of night?"

"I sensed your presence and I abandoned my earlier quest to seek you out. You have been missing from school for several weeks and Tohru-kun has been worried about you although she does not tell me such things. I felt it was of the utmost importance that I return you to her." Kyo was certain that Hana's eyes were glowing in the darkness as she spoke in her soft almost monotone voice.

"Tohru? How is she? Where is she?" he demanded. Then he realized that he was the equivalent of an escaped convict at the moment. To go to Tohru would invite disaster. He had just finished telling Kagura what trouble she would be in for helping him to escape. If Kyo were to return to Tohru, Akito would certainly find him there. And Kyo couldn't very well whisk Tohru away when he had no money or home and was running away from his family. Not for the first time, Kyo was faced with the reality of his own inadequacy.

"She has gotten thinner," Hana commented, her eyes seemingly unfocused, as though she was gazing at something above his head that was vaguely intriguing. "She is living with Arisa for the moment, and she has continually told us that you and Yuki will return from the Estate soon. However, I am aware that this is most certainly untrue. Tonight I had a vision of Tohru and I was told that she would need my help with something very important. Something involving you and your family. I was on my way to her because I feared for her safety, but when I sensed you nearby, I was compelled to find you. Now that I have, you must come with me to her. She needs you. You and I are the final pieces to the puzzle she needs to resolve."

Kyo shook his head as Hana glided toward him in a most unearthly manner. "I can't," he informed her. "I… look I can't tell you why, but I can say that my family refuses to let me come in contact with her and if I go to her now… they might hurt her. I can't let that happen. She's… too important to me."

"Yet you have nowhere else to go, is that correct?" Hana asked.

"Well, I mean… wait a minute, how did you know about that?" Kyo demanded, more than a little perturbed at Hana's intrusion into his mind.

"You emit waves of loneliness and misplacement. Very well, I have decided that you will stay in my house until the moment we are required to fulfill our parts in this game of Fate. Tohru will not know of you but neither shall those you run from."

Kyo was stunned into silence. The very idea of being in Hana's house was enough to make him uncomfortable. To live there was beyond his scope of comprehension but he was certain it would be enough to scare him out of his wits permanently. He looked down at the money he still had crumpled in his fist and then back to Hana who waited with a patient but disturbing silence. In truth he had not known how he would live, but now that he had been offered a place to hide, he would be a fool to pass it up. Scary as she was, Hana seemed set in the fact that Kyo was an ally, thus he would be safe from her dempa waves for the time being. He may even get to see Tohru again. At last he nodded. He didn't know if he liked the idea that Hana knew so much about his situation but he would not ask any questions if it meant being safe from the wrath of Akito.

"All right," he told her. "I'll go with you."

**A short chapter, I know, but that's all I got for you now! The next chapter will be Kyo entering the Hanajima household! Dun dun dun! Poor boy. I hope you liked it and again I'm sorry for the wait! Please leave me reviews because they make me happy! Constructive criticism, as usual, is welcome. **


	17. No Better Time to Bleed

**Hello everyone! I have a very long chapter here for you! I'm trying to be timely with my posts, but as I have said before, it is difficult to keep on a particular schedule. Thank you so much to those of you who have been reading since the beginning and have been leaving me lovely reviews! I really appreciate them. As for you people who read and don't review (you know who you are), PLEASE review! I am a feedback enthusiast and if I get no reviews I feel like I'm not doing my job because no one likes the story… :(**

**GONE…?**

Chapter 17- No Better Time to Bleed

Shigure woke suddenly, but remained motionless, trying to discover what had roused him. It was still dark, and he was alone in his room in the Estate, so far as he could tell. However, his canine-like senses were buzzing with apprehension. Something was out of place. Carefully, he rolled over and searched the darkened room with trained eyes. Satisfied that he was indeed alone, he pulled his kimono closer and softly crawled out of bed. It was chilly this morning, he thought to himself as his bare feet tapped across the polished wood floor. He put an ear to the door before silently sliding it open. There was no one around. He padded along to the window and saw the sun was only just rising, the sky now a deep blue instead of a thick, hazy black.

Still the feeling of wrongness persisted and Shigure pulled himself away from the window and wandered back down the hall, stopping for long moments at each door to listen for… well anything out of the ordinary, really. He heard nothing. It was too early for the maids to be up yet, Yuki was sound asleep, there was no noise from Akito's chambers, and yet, something was amiss. Shigure stopped and scratched his head. He had reached the end of the hall now and was still unable to detect what was causing this strange sensation. He was not usually an early riser and would have liked very much to go back to bed. He stood there in the dark for a moment longer, his hair tousled and his kimono lopsided. Finally, trying to brush off the strange sense of foreboding, Shigure turned to head back to his room. It was only then that he heard the quiet cry of dismay.

He immediately pulled open the outer door. In the misty haze of early morning, he saw a young woman dashing frantically toward him. He could see she was one of the maids by the color of her kimono. "Ah! Shigure-san!" she panted when she saw him. "Please! Somebody must be informed! I… I don't know how it happened, and I'm sure to be punished for it!" she rambled, cringing and wringing her hands together as she came to a stop in front of the perplexed man.

"What is it?" Shigure demanded sharply, very much out of character from his usual patient and friendly nature. "What's happened?"

"T-The Cat!" she stammered. "I… I went to bring him his morning meal and the door was open! I have the keys, so I don't know how he managed it, but…"

"He's gone," Shigure finished for her as she hung her head in shame. "Oh dear. Akito will not be pleased to hear this." The maid trembled at the name of the mysterious head of the Sohmas.

"Please, forgive me! Tell Akito-sama it was not my fault, oh please!"

Shigure sighed. "Don't worry, I'll handle this. Run along and continue whatever you were doing." The girl still shook slightly, but she bowed deeply and said, "Oh thank you Shigure-san. I apologize for troubling you!" before hurrying away.

Shigure was left to collect his thoughts. So Kyo had managed to escape. Not bad for only having been imprisoned for two weeks. Naturally, he had not done it alone. Shigure knew better than that. But the question was, who had let him out? And where had they gone? Knowing that Akito would only be more upset if Shigure did not bring the news at this very moment, the Dog whined to himself and then turned on his heel and stepped quickly to the Head's chambers.

………………………………...

Yuki started awake as he heard a loud crash and a shriek of anger from the room down the hall. He quickly pulled on a shirt and darted out into the hall to hear Shigure trying to yell over the furious shouts of Akito.

"Akito, calm down, we'll find him and bring him back, all right?"

"I'll kill her! I'll kill her I'll kill her I'll kill her! Let go of me Shigure, I'm going to find that Honda bitch and kill her! She's behind this I know she is! She thinks she can just take what's rightfully mine? I'll show her! She will suffer for what she's done!" There was another crack and a yelp that sounded like it was from Shigure before the doors burst open and Akito swept into the hallway, a gleam of malice in those dark eyes. Yuki hurried to get out of Akito's way, but the Head of House grabbed him by the arm and dragged him close. "You listen here Yuki. Tohru Honda is a traitor and a thief. If I so much as hear her name again in this house as long as I am alive, there will be hell to pay. If I find you are still in contact with her, you will watch her die!" Akito then shoved Yuki back against the wall and continued down the hall, shouting for the servants to find Kureno.

After Akito had disappeared, Yuki hesitated for a moment but then bolted into Akito's room to find out what had happened to Shigure.

The room was dark, just the way Akito liked it. Deep inside the room, Yuki thought he saw an imperceptible figure stirring. "Shigure?" he asked quietly, pacing forward cautiously.

"Damn," said an oddly calm voice. "That certainly was not how I intended that to go over."

Yuki sighed audibly as he stood over his elder cousin who was seated on the floor. "And here I thought Akito had killed you. Shame, really."

"Wha?" Shigure moaned pitifully, "You're so cruel Yuki-kun! I am wounded!" He struck his arm to his chest just to further dramatize the fictional pain Yuki caused him. Yuki's eyes widened and he grabbed Shigure's arm. "You are wounded," he told his cousin seriously, showing him the nice blood stain smeared across the chest on his pale kimono. Shigure examined the cut inflicted by one of the many missiles Akito had thrown at him. "'Tis but a scratch," he concluded, standing up and brushing himself off, but holding his wrist aloft so as not to bloody himself or the floor further.

"You should probably have Hatori take a look at that," Yuki told him apathetically, realizing that Shigure was fine if he could continue with his theatrics. "But Shigure, what was that all about? What did Honda-san steal?"

"Hmm? Oh that. Well, I don't think Tohru-kun was behind it, but our dear Cat has found his way out of his room. Probably sometime last night. I was unfortunately the bearer of bad news." The two were now walking out of the main house and were on the path to Hatori's rooms. Yuki spent a millisecond contemplating how little sleep Hatori probably got between all of the interruptions and demands on his time before returning to the problems at hand. "Idiot Cat. Does he realize what sort of trouble he's getting the rest of us in?" But that wasn't really what Yuki was troubled about. He was ticked off that the idiot Cat was out of the hellhole and he, God's trusted Rat, was still stuck.

Shigure walked up to Hatori's door and knocked loudly, "Haa-san! Hatori!!!! Ha'ri!!! Ha'ri-saaaaannnn!!!!!!"

The door slammed open and a very disgruntled Hatori with dark circles under his eyes stood in front of them looking very forbidding indeed. "What do you want? Normal people are still asleep at this hour as I last recalled."

"But Haa-saaaaaaan! I'm bleeding!!!!" Shigure complained, holding up his wrist to show his friend and in doing so causing several small rivulets of blood to cascade down his bare arm. Hatori sighed and let them in, only after demanding that Shigure find a more reasonable hour to bleed next time.

………………………………...

Kyo's eyes were wide as he shuffled into Hana's house. He had been expecting some sort of movie-style haunted house with lightning and a cemetery in the front yard. And yet, Saki Hanajima did in fact live in a two-story no-nonsense, picket-fence-in-the-front-yard kind of house. Still, Kyo was careful to peer around the corners just in case the everyday average home set up was some sort of diversion so people wouldn't sneak in and inadvertently find the pet monster in the front closet.

"Saki-chan!" came a cheerful voice from the hallway. A very cheerful blond woman walked up to the girl and grasped her hand lovingly. "I was wondering where you had gotten to. You know you shouldn't worry your poor mother so much by going out on these late night walks!"

Kyo balked at the word "mother". Hana looked and acted absolutely _nothing_ like her mother. "I am sorry mother. I ran into my classmate and he is in need of shelter for several days so I gave him permission to lodge here for the present."

"Well, it's so nice to see that Saki has so many friends! Welcome to our home!"

"T-thank you Hanajima-san… I'm Kyo Sohma, it's nice to meet you," he stammered, the whole time he spoke he was trying to find some sort of connection between the pleasant woman before him and the creepy girl Tohru was friends with.

"I will show him to the upstairs," Hana told her mother, firmly grasping Kyo's shoulder and steering him with unprecedented strength toward the stairs. The gloomy darkness of the hallway scared Kyo, but being a martial artist (and knowing he had nowhere else to go), he swallowed his fear and marched up the stairs. Hana stayed close behind him. It was pitch black on the landing, Kyo reached his hands out in front of him to find a light switch and felt his hand brush something soft. "Good evening Kyo Sohma." said a whispery voice. Kyo jumped three feet from the ground and fell back against Hana.

"Megumi, shouldn't you be asleep?" Hana asked without even twinging, a touch of warmth coloring her usually monotone voice.

"I was waiting for you to return, sister. And I heard you had brought a boy home so I assumed that it was my duty as your brother to greet him formally." A dim light flickered on in a room behind the boy so Kyo could see his shadowy figure. The boy stood directly in front of Kyo and looked up at him. "Treat my sister well and with the respect she deserves and I will grant my approval to you both," Megumi said solemnly.

"I… but… what? Whoa! No, no, no! We're not…" Kyo spluttered, beginning to wonder what on earth was wrong with this family.

"Megumi, that is very kind of you, but Kyo Sohma's heart belongs to another."

"Ah, Tohru-san," Megumi nodded sagely. "Very well." Then Megumi bid them goodnight and returned to his room as Kyo tried to discern how the boy could know such things, and how he would be able to sleep in a house full of psychics that knew his every thought! Seeing Hana's room, draped in black curtains and littered with vampire novels and objects Kyo was certain were tools for devil worship or something equally unpleasant, did not help to ease his building agitation.

Next to her room, Hana pulled open a door to a seemingly harmless room. She laid out a futon and before she left she whispered, "Tomorrow when I return from school, we will begin preparations. I feel that the time is very near." She was about to close the door when she added, "I almost forgot. I wouldn't suggest opening the closet. You might let something loose." Then she closed the door and the lights went out. And Kyo was left huddled in the middle of the room wondering what he had gotten himself into.

………………………………...

Half an hour and several stitches later, Hatori and Shigure found themselves in deep discussion. Yuki, feeling very out of place, was unable to decide whether he should leave or stay where he was. Thankfully, his mind was made up for him.

"With Kyo gone, Akito has already turned this place upside down," Hatori had commented after one of the elderly servants had come into Hatori's home unannounced to demand all the Zodiac members assemble in Akito's room. "I think Akito is looking to make sure the rest of us haven't bailed out."

"It's a wonder Kyo even managed to get out with all the heightened security around here. Who do you think Akito's so afraid of?" Shigure asked darkly. He looked to Yuki who had been frowning slightly. "Yuki-kun?"

"Honda-san. Akito is afraid of Honda-san…" As he spoke, Yuki realized what this could mean. "Shigure, if Akito is afraid that Honda-san is the one behind this mess, will he… will he go after her?"

Hatori sighed and adjusted his glasses. "It's a possibility. I believe Akito has probably kept close tabs on Tohru-san since she left here. Akito is careful and wouldn't just let someone who knew our secret walk free to tell the world. Most likely she's been followed off and on since she left."

"And now if Akito seriously thinks that Honda-san is responsible for the Cat's disappearance, he'll try to find her!" Yuki exclaimed, standing up. "I'm going after her. Akito won't lay a hand on her if I have anything to say about it. She's been through enough as it is. Even if she did let the idiot Cat loose."

Shigure grabbed Yuki by the tail end of his shirt with his good hand and pulled him back down. "How do you expect to get out when Akito has guards at every entrance to this place Yuki-kun? Not only that but we have about five minutes before Akito sends people to bodily drag us over there."

"I'll do it the same way I did when I was younger, but without borrowing Kyo's clothing," he replied icily. "I don't have much time, so I'm leaving now. I would appreciate it if you could cover for me for about ten minutes. That should give me enough time to be long gone by the time they start looking for me."

Hatori shook his head, but then said, "All right. Just don't do anything stupid. If it were anyone but you, Yuki, they would be dead for thinking of doing this." He placed a warm hand on Yuki's shoulder. "Keep her safe. And don't get caught."

Shigure grinned. "I always have to be the scapegoat, don't I?" Yuki gave him a pained look, but Shigure shrugged it off. "Go. So long as Tohru-kun is safe, we'll be all right. She's our last chance Yuki-kun. Don't screw up."

He nodded firmly and dashed out the door. "We're gonna be in so much trouble," Shigure complained.

"Then we shouldn't have let him go," Hatori replied, lighting his cigarette before standing up leisurely and motioning for Shigure to follow him to Akito's chambers.

**The author has suddenly realized that this story probably should have been a collection of several stories… It's getting so long! Well, I hope to have it end before chapter 25 so we'll see how it goes. Please review! Please? I like hearing from you people! It makes me happy and it makes me write more!**


	18. The Birds and the Blasphemy

**Good things come to those who wait! Apologies that I made you wait so long! I am out of school now so hopefully the pace will pick up a bit. I hope to have this story done before I return to school for the fall term… Thank you once again to those who have been reviewing. A special thanks to LibraryLady08, her review last week was the big motivator to get my act together and finish this story! I know this story is long, but we're in the homestretch people! Now that all the pieces are on the table how on earth will this story untangle itself?! To answer this question, may I present:**

GONE…?

Chapter 18- The Birds and the Blasphemy

The dawn was breaking swiftly, a crimson glow tingeing the golden sky as the silver haired boy jogged down the lane. He had avoided the video cameras and security guards, having made sure to note the positions of each every time he had come to visit. Yuki panted softly as he dashed out onto the main road and quickly integrated himself into the thickening crowd of people. It was now nearly eight o'clock in the morning, the morning rush to work had begun. As he dodged through crowds and past alleyways, Yuki tried to think of where he might find Tohru. He didn't have much time! And once he did find her, how would he contact her without alerting Akito to his own whereabouts? As he puzzled over this, Yuki only just caught himself from running full on into a middle school girl. He apologized swiftly to the girl, whose only response was to gaze at him in awe and fascination of his natural good looks. As he took off once again, Yuki suddenly made a connection. There was school today. With any luck, Tohru would be leaving for school right now. If he was quick, Yuki would be able to head her off before she entered the building. He changed course and immediately began to sprint toward the school.

………………………………...

Hatori and Shigure sauntered into the hallway before Akito's chambers just as a panting Kagura stepped through the door behind them. She looked rather disheveled, though they all seemed to look that way lately, Hatori thought to himself as he nodded to her. She swallowed nervously and nodded back. Together the trio entered the room. The rest of the Zodiac, or rather what was left of it, kneeled on cushions before a gloomy dais. Kagura nestled herself between a downcast Momiji and the ever defiant Rin. Hatsuharu lazily sat cross legged nearby. Hatori and Shigure joined an oddly solemn Ayame, his golden eyes asking a swift question from Hatori, but met with the slightest of headshakes. Ritsu cowered behind Ayame, afraid of what the gathering could mean, but too worried to apologize unnecessarily. Kureno sat the closest to the dais, his back straight and his eyes gleaming with a mild curiosity and a fierce loyalty. Hiro and Kisa huddled in the center of the room between the adults and the teenagers, trying to avoid body and eye contact so as not to upset the god. All eyes focused on the small dais.

Akito prowled quietly around the chair that stood in the center of the dais, pulling at the already tender nerves of the Juunishi. As they waited apprehensively for "God" to speak, Momiji took a hesitant glance around. He softly nudged Kagura's fingertips with his own, but as he opened his mouth to whisper something, Akito stopped. The god's eyes scanned the crowd, digging deeply into the souls of the congregation. The gaze rooted them to the spot and gave the sensation of being horribly exposed. Kagura shuddered involuntarily as Akito's eyes locked with hers for the briefest instant. When they all believed that they would not last another minute under the pressure, Akito's voice broke the unbearable silence. "Where is Yuki?" The voice was soft, but it cut sharply through the heavy atmosphere. Several of the Juunishi jumped slightly, others glanced around as though they might find Yuki behind the tapestry or something. When no one spoke, Akito spoke again, a more demanding tone, "Where is Yuki?"

It was Hatori who replied, his voice calm and even, "He was with us several minutes ago, but he told us there was something he had to do before he came to visit you, Akito."

"He would dare to be late when I call for my Juunishi?" Akito demanded, frustration evident. The females in the group tensed slightly at the anger they heard. "The Rat is always the first to God's side. How dare he skip out on my meeting? Find him! And bring him here at once!" The last part was shouted to the servants that stood in the shadow of the doorway. They bowed and immediately exited in search of the boy.

After several minutes of silence, the Zodiac members glanced anxiously at one another. Where _had _Yuki gotten to? What was so important that he had to deny Akito? He was sure to get himself hurt if he so obviously ignored the head of the Sohmas. Only Hatori and Shigure sat stock still, waiting for the inevitable response which came all too soon. The two servants returned to their posts and bowed respectfully to Akito and the others. "Forgive us Akito-sama, Yuki-san is nowhere on the grounds of the estate. We have searched everywhere and he is not to be found."

Akito looked absolutely livid. "Why?" Akito whispered, clutching the arm of the chair as though it were a lifeline. "WHY DO YOU ALL ABANDON ME?! Here I sit day after day, bearing the brunt of your curse… I AM DYING BECAUSE OF YOU AND YET YOU ALL DESPISE ME AND LEAVE ME!! Why do I deserve this? I thought I was special! You couldn't exist without me! But here you are all leaving me one by one. Well no more. I will NOT be ignored! You will give me the respect and attention that I deserve!" Akito's eyes were wild and the god's small chest was heaving frantically. Those wild eyes fixed on the man kneeling closest to him. "Kureno!" As the young man looked up at him questioningly, only the slightest glimpse of fear, Akito's words softened. "My little bird," the god almost cooed. "My faithful pet. Your wings have been clipped for far too long. You must have been so lonely, not truly being a part of us, fluttering uselessly on the Outside. Let me fix that."

Kureno's eyes widened as he realized the hidden meaning behind Akito's words. He tried to utter a protest, but before he could even see what Akito had done, he felt the tears pour down his face as his body and mind welcomed the return of a long departed spirit. The Curse had been placed upon him once more. All the other Zodiac felt the presence of the Bird as well. Their hearts called out their greetings to him. They felt the great sadness of Kureno, their cousin and comrade who had been freed and was now trapped in their confinement once more. Yet their spirits rejoiced at being reunited with their long lost friend.

"At last we are together again," Akito intoned. "With the Zodiac complete, perhaps the bond between us will be stronger." As the Juunishi composed themselves and Kureno silently grappled with the new thoughts and feelings of his spirit animal, Akito told them of what had passed. The Cat had been kidnapped in the middle of the night. Tohru Honda was obviously the one behind it since she wished to defy the Sohmas. She was a spiteful, evil girl and must be stopped immediately. She had even dragged their own Rat into her web of deception now. If any of them were to see her, they were to report to Akito. "I want this girl brought to me," Akito ordered. "Since I obviously didn't make myself clear the first time, I will make it now. Hatori, when I find her, you are to erase her memories immediately and without hesitation. She is a threat to this family!"

An imperceptible sigh escaped Kagura's lips as Tohru was convicted of the crime that Kagura herself had committed. She had been so afraid that Akito would know who the real criminal was. Akito seemed to always find out the truth, but this time, the head of house was so obsessed with Tohru Honda's "evil" nature that truth had been obscured. At the same time, a new fear came to Kagura's heart. She was free from shame at the price of Tohru Honda. If something were to happen to Tohru, Kagura would be the one to blame. A moment more brought Kagura to a sudden realization: Yuki had gone after Tohru. He probably knew that Akito would start a manhunt for the poor girl and had run to her side to protect her. After the quick surge of emotions, Kagura then calmed once more. If Yuki was with Tohru, everything would be all right. Yuki was truly the strongest one of the Juunishi whether others wished to agree or not. Kagura only hoped that Tohru and Yuki had found each other and were safe. When Kagura returned her attention to Akito, a sinister prescence had overtaken the dais. "The rest of you are not to leave the estate for any reason without my express permission, under the severest punishment. If I find out that someone in this family has been helping Tohru Honda or the Cat, they will answer to me." Though Akito did not explain further, the look the Zodiac found in their master's eyes was enough to scare away all hopes for freedom and half-baked plans of escape.

………………………………...

He caught sight of the girl at the same moment that he registered the suspicious man trailing her. The school was just around the corner and if Yuki didn't act quickly, there would inevitably be a lot of questions he was not prepared to answer. Swiftly, Yuki caught up to the man that was following Tohru and Arisa Uotani. Without a sound, the man fell to the cement, unconscious. Lightly, Yuki crept up behind the girls and lay his hand gently on Tohru's shoulder. The girl jumped nearly a mile high and Uo had turned around with a menacing glare before the two realized who had snuck up on them. "Yu… Yu-Yu-Yuki-kun!" Tohru stuttered, red in the face and looking like she had seen a ghost. "What? What are you doing here?"

"Saving you," he whispered, afraid of bugging devices or any other way Akito could identify them. "Honda-san, I think Akito has finally lost his mind. I think he wants to kill you."

**Aha! Yuki and Tohru have been reunited, the Zodiac is complete, and now the fun really begins! I apologize for the short chapter, but there will be more coming shortly. The writers block I had before is dissipating so perhaps I will have another chapter in the next two weeks if all goes well! Please review for me and let me know how I am doing or if I left anything out!**


	19. PainKiller

**I am sorry for the wait, as usual I just had to chain myself to the laptop in order to write what was needed. I am estimating about four more chapters to the end, so hopefully you will stick with me! This chapter is dedicated to LibraryLady08 for once again being the motivating force to finishing this story. I hope you like this chapter!**

GONE…?

Chapter 19- Pain-Killer

"What the hell are you talking about Yuki?" Arisa Uotani demanded, her eyes narrowed in obvious contempt. "Here you come prancing back after abandoning Tohru-chan raving about death threats. Why the hell should we even believe you? And why would anyone in their right mind want to kill her anyway? What is it that you two aren't telling me? All these secrets and talk of curses and this Akito person… who is he? What is going on? You better tell me or it'll be your ass on the line Yuki Sohma!"

Tohru's eyes widened as she tried to calm Uo down, hands up in reassurance. Yuki looked to be in a state of shock. When did Uo learn about Akito and the curse? He glanced at Tohru, hoping that she hadn't told Uo anything she didn't need to know, but at the same time wondering how else she would have found out. He cleared his throat nervously and then asked, "Honda-san… Did you tell her?"

"Ah! N-No! I promised to take the secret to my grave! I… Oh, Yuki-kun, forgive me!" she said woefully, bowing low to her former housemate and friend. "I snuck into the Sohma estate last night! I know I shouldn't have, it was wrong of me! But please try to understand!"

Before she could finish, several things clicked in Yuki's mind at once. Tohru had gone into the Sohma estate. She had been within 500 feet of him and he hadn't known! What if she had been caught! Then his eyes widened. Kyo had disappeared last night. Had Tohru really freed him then? If so, where was the Cat now?

"Tohru-chan, don't apologize to him, you were trying to save his sorry ass," Uo huffed, folding her arms and glaring at Yuki.

Yuki sighed. Before he had time to figure out where Kyo was or how much Arisa Uotani knew of the Curse or his family, he had to get Tohru out of harm's way. "Uotani-san, please forgive me if I caused any harm to you or Honda-san. It was unintentional I assure you. I would never wish to leave Honda-san alone as we did. However, right now we need to find somewhere that it's safe to talk. There are… new developments. My only goal is to protect you, Honda-san, and you Uo-san as you are now a part of this if you know as much as you let on." He stared balefully at Uo, his eyes full of a hidden meaning. Uo's frown lessened as she caught a glimpse of the pain and urgency in the violet orbs watching her.

Biting her lip in obvious irritation at the dilemma, Uo finally replied, "Fine. We can go back to my place."

"Eh?! B- But, what about school?" Tohru blurted out, looking back and forth between the two like she had missed a crucial part of the conversation.

Yuki shook his head. "I'm sure they already know where you live if Honda-san has been with you since we left."

"Well then where do you want to go?" Uo demanded.

It was at this precise moment that Saki Hanajima appeared behind Uo. Yuki was startled by her sudden appearance, but neither Tohru nor Uo were the slightest bit phased. It seems that after six years of friendship, they had become accustomed to her comings and goings.

"Ah, at last," she said to herself as she saw a very baffled Yuki Sohma before her. In the distance, the bell was ringing for the high school. "Arisa-chan, Tohru-chan, I do believe we are late to class," Hana told her friends mildly, as though she was pointing out that Tohru's uniform was blue.

"Hey Hana," Uo greeted her casually. "It looks like we're cutting class today. Someone is going to make an attempt on Tohru's life." She said it sarcastically, as though the feat were physically impossible and so something to laugh about. However, Hana nodded gravely.

"If you are looking for a place to protect her, Yuki Sohma, I would suggest my house. You will find it most suitable to your needs." Hana seemed rather urgent, though only her closer friends could tell as her tone barely wavered from the norm.

Yuki felt as though a powerful storm had just blown through him. His original intent had been to find Tohru and protect her from Akito's wrath. He had not meant to involve anyone else and here he already had two girls who were willing to join them in this fiasco. At least Uo knew something. How was he supposed to speak freely to her with Hana there?

Yet the longer they stood in the street, the more agitated Yuki became, feeling as though any minute someone would drag Tohru away, never to be seen again. With time wearing thin and no other options made readily available, Yuki was forced to concede. They would go to Hana's house and then he would get down to questioning them all until he got this story straight.

………………………………...

Akito paced the room unfalteringly. Images, broken and hazy filtered through the god's mind as though through a cracked lens. Green and red lights painted each scene more dramatic than the next. Akito saw Yuki and Kyo, always sullen and empty, the blood from Yuki's forehead and Hatori's eye strewn across the floor… Didn't these insolent zodiac even know that Akito had cried for days afterward? "All pain inflicted on the Juunishi, so will the god experience it tenfold." Why else did they believe Akito always screamed in such agony? The almighty head of the Sohmas would not cause pain to the zodiac without due cause, and this was a due cause. For nothing was more painful than separation. To be without any of the zodiac for an extended period, left Akito tormented. For them to dismiss their god entirely, was unspeakable anguish.

As the young head grew older, the further the family had divided. As they divided, Akito grew weaker. The young god knew less and less of the doings of the family loyal to the Sohma head. There were fewer visitors, fewer friends, less joy, and most importantly, less love. The family grew up. They wanted other people, and cared less and less for the god they had been bound to since before they were born. Now at the age of twenty-three, Akito felt like nothing more than an idol, a figurehead looked to for nothing more than symbolism, held on a pedestal and left forgotten with the passage of time. The god had been replaced by a blushing, flustered teenage girl who had intruded upon all the tradition that the Sohma family had been built upon. She had mocked the Sohma customs and assumed authority over "curing" them of their curse. In doing so, she had made Akito the villain and had turned the Juunishi against their god and their obligation to tradition.

Akito stopped the pacing and fell into a heap in the center of the floor. The connections were harder and harder for the god to piece together these days. With each member of the zodiac that left, it seemed that pieces of Akito's mind and soul too seemed to disappear. The miserable head of house had tried everything to keep the family together, and now it seemed there was nothing left for it. If the Sohmas would not stay with Akito, they condemned the god to an early death. To protect the zodiac from the uncertainty and lies that would surely come from the shrew Tohru Honda, as well as to protect the life and sanity of "god," Akito had no choice but to keep the sweet and innocent Juunishi locked up. Why couldn't they understand that this was for their own good? Did they not realize that their misery at being caged was hurting Akito more than them. Akito wanted to see them happy, but this was the only way they could be truly happy. Why did Tohru Honda have to ruin that?

Again the images flashed through the god's mind, distorted and warped. Tohru on the floor sprawled out like a broken doll, Kyo in his demonic form, Kureno's eyes when he was set free for the first time… Tears formed in the god's eyes as it was realized wholly and completely that Akito was going mad. As the traces of fear from each of the zodiac echoed in the young god's soul, Akito knew that the zodiac would never unite again so long as Tohru Honda lived. She would have to die for them to be happy. Akito laughed, a soft bitter laugh as the tears poured down the graying cheeks. When she was dead, the pain would go away…

**Ah, the sweet psychology of Akito-sama… Next chapter: Kyo and Tohru reunite, Uo and Hana reveal their knowledge, Shigure opens the gates of hell, and Tohru makes the most difficult choice of her young life… Tune in next chapter for all this and more! Reviews are as usual much appreciated. This includes, but is not limited to: criticism, spelling/grammar, suggestions and questions for coming chapters, and general impressions of the story. Thanks everyone! **


	20. Letting the Monsters Out of the Closet

**Hello again everyone! I have not abandoned you, never fear! I just moved back into my dorm at the university and have just completed my first week of classes. So after having to jobs and working 16 hour days all summer, I feel pretty relaxed right now J. Anyway, as usual, apologies for the long wait and please enjoy the story! We're in the homestretch now!**

GONE…?

Chapter 20- Letting the Monsters Out of the Closet

Kyo sat bolt upright as he heard a muffled noise on the floor below him. He carefully peeked over his blankets to find it was broad daylight. Shocked that he had been able to sleep at all in this creepy house, the boy lowered the blanket warily. Again he heard the noise, a thumping of what sounded like slow heavy feet on the staircase. The clock on the wall told Kyo that no one should be in the house but him. Hana and her brother would be at school by now and the Hanajima's parents both had day jobs. That could only mean one of two things. There was an intruder in the house or the monster from the front closet had somehow gotten loose and was wandering the house. Neither of these appealed to Kyo's interests: mainly his interest to live. He glanced around for something to protect himself, but found the room empty of anything save the futon he slept on and the clock on the wall. Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Kyo stood and paced silently to the door. Hoping it was just an intruder, he listened at the door. The footsteps had stopped. With a deep breath, he opened the door and found… nothing. Kyo grit his teeth in frustration. Fine. Hide and seek it would be.

………………………………...

The train ride had been a quiet one. Though Saki Hanajima lived a good distance from the school, the conversation was limited. Yuki wasn't about to voice his opinions in public, for fear that someone might still be following them. Uo was frustrated that Yuki wasn't talking and still had the muted urge to punch him for abandoning Tohru after he had promised to take care of her. Hana had no interest in revealing her thoughts as she knew anything she said from this point on could tip the balance that destiny had laid out for all of them. Tohru was the only one who wanted to say anything. She wanted to speak with Yuki, to ask how the Sohmas were, if Kyo was all right, how he had been able to find her; the list was endless, but the expression he gave off stilled the questions threatening to cascade from her eager lips. Even as they entered the Hanajima house, no one spoke. It was not until they entered Hana's bedroom and softly closed the door that someone spoke.

"All right Sohma, spill. What the hell is going on?" Uo demanded hotly, glaring at him from across the room. She was sitting on Hana's bed cross legged and her mood seemed to match the gloom of the décor nicely.

Yuki sighed, knowing this was going to take some time, but wanting to make sure it was told properly. He began with how Kyo had disappeared from the estate and continued from there. He told them about Shigure's incident with Akito, and ended at his escape from the Sohma house. He did his best to avoid discussing the curse and anything that related to it. But that was rather hard and he knew it would be brought to attention later.

Tohru's eyes were wide and filled with tears. Her lips quivered as though she would start sobbing at any moment. Yuki gazed at her with sympathy. Finally she said, "This is all my fault! I've caused so much pain, I'm so sorry Yuki-kun! How could you ever forgive me?" There was silence for a moment as Yuki tried to find a way to console the girl and tell her it was not her fault. As he reached to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, the was a loud CRACK and the door burst open. Uo and Yuki were on their feet in an instant. There in the doorway, his orange hair tousled from sleep and his fists dangling uselessly at his sides, was a very surprised Kyo.

"…Oh…" was all he could manage as he found three of the four sets of eyes staring at him as though he had grown a third eye or something equally bizarre. Uo dropped her guard and stared at Hana in confusion as Yuki walked right up to the boy as though to greet a long lost friend. The façade ended only when Kyo saw too late the fist aimed for his jaw. Kyo stumbled into the doorframe from the power of the impact before shouting, "What the hell was that for you damn rat?"

Yuki just stood there glaring at him as though disgusted. "Do you have any idea the damage you have caused you idiot? They turned the whole Estate over looking for you and now we're all paying for your damn escape attempt. You… you imbecile!"

"Y-Yuki-kun…" Tohru tried to calm him down, coming to hover near him with a passive approach to easing the boy away from Kyo. Uo and Hana just looked rather bemused. "So Orangey's been here all along, huh Hana?" Uo asked with a half smile to her overly calm friend who was glancing at her nails as though nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

"He was lost," she replied. "I found him."

"Oh, I gotcha, like a stray cat," Uo teased. Kyo stood straight up and glared in her direction. "Go to Hell, Yankee," he told her menacingly, holding his bruised jaw.

"Oh don't be such a spoilsport Kyon Kyon," Uo whined, the grin never leaving her face. "Have a seat and stay awhile. Don't you want to know why someone's going to try and make an attempt on Tohru-chan's life?"

A pained look flashed across Yuki's still irritated features. How could Uo still believe this was a joke?

Kyo dropped his hands and circled them protectively around Tohru, who was still standing nearby, worrying over his swollen cheek. "What are you talking about? Why would anyone want to hurt her?"

Tohru flailed her arms a little, trying to make them hear her as she responded, "I really don't think that's the case, I mean, I'm not very important, and if I offended someone I'm sure I can make it up, perhaps this is just a big misunderstanding?" But inside she knew that Yuki would not lie to her. She knew that Akito may very well wish to kill her, and she also knew that she would deserve to be killed. She had broken the rules of the house and so must suffer the consequences. She had know the consequences when she had entered the Sohma property after her banishment. That being said, she did not wish to die. Her mission was not complete yet.

Uo however pointed to Yuki and said "Ask him, he's the one who dragged us all out of school ranting and raving about some guy named Akito (I think he's the Sohma family head, right?) trying to kill Tohru-chan."

Kyo ground his teeth together with a menacing growl at the name. Yuki sat down again and then said in a low voice deliberately avoiding Kyo's eyes, "I think Akito wants Tohru dead because he thinks she let you escape."

At this Kyo flopped down uselessly with a slow, "Oh… shit…"

"Why don't you guys just call the cops or something on this guy? He's obviously some kind of lunatic, even if he is the head of your family, you can't just let him abuse you guys like this or lock you into an Estate… That's completely insane!" Uo demanded in frustration. "You talk about him like he's some kind of dictator or god or something!"

Kyo glanced sharply at Uo and Hana, before turning to Yuki and Tohru and asking, "Just how much do they know? We can't trust them with this kind of thing! What if they blow our cover? They'll both end up stuck in this mess too."

At this Hana who had sat disinterestedly on her cushion stood up. "Kyo Sohma, Yuki Sohma. Whatever it is you are hiding from us, cannot be kept secret any longer. Uo and I swore, on the grave of Kyoko Honda, that we would protect Tohru-chan at ALL costs. If you interfere with this, or allow Tohru to come to harm because of your actions, we are breaking our oath, which is unforgivable. I found Kyo Sohma and brought him to my home because I knew the time was drawing near when Tohru-chan would need him. Whatever your purpose, I was sent to help. Tell us what you are hiding so that I may know better protect Tohru-chan and aid you in your mission."

Kyo would have argued, but something in the power behind Hana's eyes stopped him. It was almost as though someone was whispering in his head, 'This is what you've been waiting for. This is your only chance at freedom. Don't turn away.'

Yuki must have heard the same voice for he instantly turned to Hana and said, "I am the Rat of the Zodiac. I transform when I am hugged by someone of the opposite sex. Kyo and I, as well as eleven others in our family are cursed and forced to live as exiles, unable to live a normal life."

There was a pause as Uo made a strangled little noise before saying, "What you're serious?"

Kyo's response was to hug Tohru tightly. A small explosion made Uo jump onto the bed in fright. All of a sudden, Kyo was gone and an innocent looking little orange tabby cat sat on top of his clothes. "H-Huh? What the hell was that?!" Uo yelped. The cat bounded up to her perch on the bed and then growled, "Now does it look like we're joking? I'm the fucking Cat that was left out of the Zodiac. Cursed by a vengeful spirit for my whole life. And believe me, this isn't the worst of it Yankee." Uo's eyes were possibly the biggest Tohru had ever seen them. Even Hana had not expected such a result and looked a little shaken. The Cat returned to Tohru's lap and curled up, still glaring at Uo who was trying to formulate a coherent thought and was failing.

As part of her own test, Hana walked over to Yuki and sat before him. "May I?" she asked. He looked confused but nodded. Hana curled her arms carefully around the boy's thin shoulders and for a brief moment they embraced. Then came the inevitable explosion, and a little gray rat sat perched in Hana's hand. "I see," she told him. "That explains the strange aura of the Sohma's. You must have endured much pain in your lives because of this." Yuki merely nodded.

He finally heard Uo squeak, "Orange top?" as she looked at the ginger haired cat. "Is that really you?"

Suddenly, the cat moved from Tohru's lap. There was another explosion and both Tohru and Uo turned bright red and turned away with small yelps of surprise as Yuki and Kyo returned to their normal forms… but nude. Hana was quite unmoved, which rather perturbed Yuki.

Once they were dressed and seated again, Yuki took control of telling the whole story from the beginning. He told the girls of the original Zodiac, he told them of his family, of Akito's slow descent into madness, of the pain he had inflicted onto the family, of Tohru's arrival and her discovery of the curse, of her first trip to the main house, and her last sight of the Estate.

In the silence that ensued, Tohru decided that she could hide it no longer. She could not run from the Sohmas. At one point she may have had the choice. She could have left the Sohma house and never gone back. She could have gotten a new tent and lived in the woods alone. She could have never kissed Kyo or attempted to free him. She could have never gone back into the Sohma Estate looking for Kureno. But it seemed that destiny had taken control of her life. Sure she could stop right now and say she wanted nothing more to do with the whole thing, but when she looked into the eyes of her friends, the friends she had cherished so dearly through her young life, she knew what her choice would be. She would stick this through with them, no matter the consequences. If it meant that she could save them, she would give up her heart, her body, or her very soul to do so.

This in mind, she turned to Yuki and Kyo, her housemates and close friends, and said with quiet dignity, "I've been trying to discover the way to break the curse since I left the Sohma estate and I think I finally understand. I think I know how to break the curse. If I'm right, will you accept my help? I know I'm clumsy and not very bright, and I make mistakes, but I really think I know what to do… I can feel it in my heart. I can't do this alone, but if we all work together, I think we can free the Sohmas."

………………………………...

Hatori had been sitting in his office, quietly contemplating as he watched Shigure pass his window. It was around 10 o'clock that Hatori had begun to notice Shigure's…unusual behavior. He would casually wander to some part or another of the estate, pretend to be doing something or talking to someone about something, and then would suddenly scurry away as though afraid to be caught in the act. Shigure was never one to be so busy, so Hatori knew there must be something going on. He stood and walked to the window, summoning Shigure with a quiet call. Shigure stopped and turned, a carefree smile on his face. "Oh, Haa-san, it's you!" he said casually.

"Shigure… what are you up to?" Hatori asked, raising an eyebrow at Shigure's "innocent" act.

"Oh, the usual. Being poetic, raising havoc, opening the gates of hell, et cetera." he replied mysteriously.

Hatori grimaced his understanding of Shigure's little insinuation. "Just don't get caught. Anyone could tell you're not usually so active as today."

Shigure merely winked and continued on his way.

**Just what is Shigure planning I wonder? What is the secret to breaking the curse and how does Tohru know it? No you didn't miss a chapter or anything (I hope), all will be revealed next chapter. Please feel free to review. I would actually really like some feedback on this chapter because it feels like it's missing something… I don't know, but if you coul please review with your opinion, it would be greatly appreciated.**


	21. It Begins

-1**I am shocked and appalled at how long I have left you guys hanging! Please forgive me! I am not worthy of you wonderful readers. This chapter is a little shorter than what you are used to, but the next chapter is when everything comes together! Hopefully I will have that done before Christmas break . Anyways, for those of you who have been faithful to the story, thank you and here is the next chapter!**

**GONE…?**

Chapter 21- It Begins

At first, the small group in Hana's room would have none of Tohru's plan. Of course it was logical, the girl had done her research. Yuki marveled that the girl have her intelligence so little credit. However, it was far too risky. She had told them everything, including what happened to the last girl who had tried to complete the ritual. Kyo wouldn't have it. "If we fail, Akito won't hesitate in killing you," he informed her, shaking her by the shoulders forcibly. Uo and Hana also agreed that Tohru's role in this ritual was far too involved. However, in the end, Tohru earnestly explained that this was the only way. "I want you all to be happy! I want you to be free! I promise I'll be careful!"

They knew after she spoke that there was no stopping her. Tohru was going to break this curse even if it killed her. Once they realized this was really happening, once they knew that there was no turning back, Yuki and Kyo along with the girls, got to work planning their last stand against the great and powerful Akito.

………………………………**...............................................................................................**

Despite the gloom that hung over the Sohma Estate after the meeting with Akito, the house was in a flurry of cheerful motion. In three days time, the New Year's banquet would take place. The servants and several of the Juunishi were running about the place putting up decorations, dusting off special robes for the annual ceremony, starting preparations for the feast that would take place, making lists and ordering what they did not yet have. Shigure had even been running around helping, an unusual sight to behold. When Haru had asked him what he was doing, Shigure merely put a finger to his lips and moved away. Hatsuharu had been careful to avoid much activity and even more careful to avoid others of the Juunishi. He had hardly even spoken to Rin. He just needed to think and he couldn't do that in the hustle and bustle of the Estate.

………………………………................................................................................................

When Shigure was sure his young cousin had left, Shigure turned to the young serving girl he had been speaking to. It was the same girl who had come running to his aid only this morning. "Can you do this for me?" he asked her quietly, his eyes locked on hers. His voice was even, non-threatening, but his eyes told another story.

"You… you want me to spy?" the girl asked softly, rather confused by his request.

"Yes. A very important guest is coming tonight. One who would otherwise be unable to enter this Estate. I think you know of whom I speak. I hear you maids gossiping as you work," Shigure slapped her behind softly, making their little meeting seem like nothing suspicious to passersby. "I want you to keep an eye out for her and as soon as you see her enter the complex, I want you to find me at once and inform me that she has arrived. The code you will be using is, "Master Shigure would you like some green tea?" in case I am with company." The girl just looked at him wide-eyed. "The only entrances are near the front gate, it shouldn't be hard. Now, can you do this for me?" This time the look in his eyes said that he would not hesitate to tell Akito who had let the Cat escape.

She lowered her eyes and wrung her hands as she whispered, "Yes Master Shigure."

"Good girl," he replied cheerfully. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and said, "Until later then" before strolling casually away.

………………………………................................................................................................

Hatsuharu was sitting in one of the many gardens of the Sohma estate when his phone began to vibrate. At first glance, Haru didn't recognize the number, but when the name "Yuki" flashed across the screen, he froze. For a moment there was indecision. If he opened his phone to talk he could be endangering himself and the rest of the Sohmas. Just speaking to Yuki was now considered a high crime against the family and after the look Akito had given them… that haunting stare that made Haru's heart race and his throat feel like it was closing in on itself… Haru was quite sure that Akito would kill anyone who made contact with Yuki or the others. Haru had no doubt that Yuki had gone to her. He had more strength than Haru himself ever did.

The phone continued to vibrate and Haru had a decision to make. Would he defy God? Would he let his curiosity and his worry for his older cousin outweigh his fear of death? He flipped open the phone and whispered quietly, "Yuki?"

-Haru! Great! I'm so glad you answered! Is it safe to talk on your end?- Yuki's voice sounded to overjoyed for the current situation.

Haru glanced around and found himself completely alone. He then checked again for cameras. He casually threw his fur coat over a tree branch, obscuring the only camera facing him. "Yeah. Where are you? Did you find her?"

-Yeah, I'm with Honda-san and Kyo too.- There was a pause and then, -Haru, we're going to end this. Tonight.-

"End what? What are you talking about Yuki?" Haru had been relaxing against the base of the tree, but he straightened up at the suspense in Yuki's voice. His hand gripped his phone tightly as Yuki replied.

-We're going to break the Curse. Haru, I need your help.-

_And the Rat rode on the Ox's back and entered the banquet before him._

**Please stay tuned for the next chapter! I promise there are only three more chapters! Bear with me! And please, if you liked it, if you hated it, write me a review! (You can also review if you must just to tell me that I am a terrible person for having kept you waiting so long, if it makes you feel better.)**


	22. Release Me

**Alas, I have outrun my deadline once again. My sincerest apologies. I have a legitimate excuse this time though: My computer died and I had to send it to California to get it fixed. Damn Toshiba laptops. Don't ever buy one. They fall apart. Anyway, here is the third to last chapter! Please enjoy!**

**GONE…?**

Chapter 22- Release Me

The scene was becoming rather familiar to Uo who now stood, shivering with anticipation outside the formidable walls of the Sohma compound. Yuki was squatting on the ground near the bushes with a stick in his hand. He was mapping out the plan for the umpteenth time, making sure everyone knew their part. "Ok, so Haru will meet us on the inside. He is going to take Hana-san and me to Hatori's house. He will also be keeping watch for us. Uo-san, you will follow Honda-san to the main house where she will see Akito. Do not go inside unless absolutely necessary. Kyo, you need to find the rest of the Zodiac and discreetly bring them to the banquet hall. Hatori, Hana-san and I will meet you there. Honda-san, please be careful. Remember, we are going to need some time to get this to work… if it's going to work…." he trailed off ominously, afraid to hope that this foolish plan might actually succeed.

Everyone nodded. They clasped hands briefly and Tohru said softly, "Everyone do your best ok?" She smiled sweetly and they all smiled a little in spite of their situation.

"We'll meet in the banquet hall in twenty minutes," Yuki concluded before crawling through the bushes to the interior of the Sohma Estate. They all followed suit after they heard a soft whistle that meant all clear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young maid saw them emerge on the Inside before they saw her and she immediately turned and rushed to find Shigure, thankful that she would be done with the horrible task that he had set for her.

She discovered Shigure in his rooms with the masters Hatori and Ayame. Their lively chatter died off as she bowed politely before them. "P-pardon the intrusion. I came to ask if Master Shigure would care for some green tea?" She felt silly asking only Shigure, but he had invented the codeword, not her. She saw the man stiffen slightly before he relaxed and said, "No, I believe I'll pass. Gentlemen?" Hatori shook his head solemnly and then stood, "I really should be getting back to my place anyway."

"What? You're leaving me Tori-san?" Shigure asked in a playfully hurt voice.

"Never fear, Gure-san!" shouted his silver-haired cousin. "I shall always remain at your side!"

"Oh Aaya, I knew I could always count on you!" Shigure replied joyfully, as he went to embrace Ayame.

The maid looked rather stunned at their antics. She didn't know whether that was her cue to leave or if she should stay for further orders. Hatori merely shook his head in embarrassment. "You two are idiots."

The maid took this as her dismissal and bowed again before turning tail and leaving as quickly as her serving kimono would allow. Shigure had not forgotten her, though. His mind raced quickly about how to intercept Tohru in time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru's heart beat quickly as she ascended the steps of the main house. She knew what she was about to do, and her choice stood firm. She had not told the Sohma's everything. She had been afraid to. They certainly would not approve, but there was no time for second guessing. She would go through with it. To save her family.

The halls were quiet. Uo paced alongside her silently. When they reached the wide doors of Akito's rooms unscathed, Uo paused. She glanced at Tohru with concern as the smaller girl braced herself. Tohru hugged her quietly and then motioned for her to stay outside. Uo's frown deepened, but she took her position by the door, tapping her watch as if to say, "Remember they need time." As quietly as she could muster, Tohru carefully slid the door open. Not surprisingly, Akito was awake and was sitting, back turned, on the sleeping mat. Nothing but a small lamp lit the large room, and Tohru had to squint to make out the shadowy figure.

Yet, Akito heard her. As the girl paced closer, a wide smile graced the lips of the head of the Sohmas. Akito had known that the girl could not stay away from Sohma property for long. Quietly, long slender fingers, shakily tugged a dagger from plush robes. Despite the longing to end the wretched girl's life, Akito did not want to be shown as a murderer. Instead the god whispered calmly, lazily almost, "Good evening Tohru Honda." Let her believe she was a guest a little while longer. She would not leave the room alive.

Tohru started slightly as Akito's soft voice carried through the empty room. She knelt several paces away from where the god sat motionless and bowed her head to the floor. Begging her voice not to tremble she responded, "It is good to see you again Akito-san."

Akito chuckled darkly. "I'm sure. I thought I made it quite clear at our last meeting Honda, that you were not to appear before me or any of my family again. And yet here you are sneaking into my chambers without even requesting an audience in the middle of the night. I have tried to be fair, but you are trying my patience. I will give you five minutes of my time. What do you want?"

Tohru took a deep breath. "I understand the consequences of my actions Akito-san and I am willing to pay the price no matter what it may be. I am sorry that I entered your home uninvited and I am sorry that I am disturbing you. Akito-san… I know that you hate me. I know that you wish me nothing but ill, and for a long time I could not understand why, but then I understood. You are afraid of me aren't you, Akito-san? You think that I am going to take your family away from you. Being alone is scary and I would never wish it upon anyone else, not even you Akito-san. I don't want you to be alone. Akito-san, the Juunishi are frightened and confused. You are so afraid to let them go that you unintentionally are suffocating them. Let them go, please Akito-san I beg of you. Let them go and find their own paths and take me in their place. I will be your constant companion and do anything you ask of me. Please accept my proposal, I beg of you!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saki Hanajima slid gracefully along behind Yuki and his cousin. She admired Hatsuharu's dark clothes and fashionable pendants when the boy was walking next to her. Though Hana was a rather ominous person by nature, she had a deep appreciation for fashion, preferably when the clothes came in black. When they reached a small house in the corner of the estate, Haru stepped forward and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He next tried the door, but it was locked. "Damn it all Hatori," Haru muttered as he scratched the back of his head trying to decide where to look next.

Yet before the teens could decide on the next course of action, a voice behind them said, "What are you kids doing here?" They turned to find two security guards that usually patrolled the perimeters of the estate. One of them grabbed Hana roughly by the shoulder and told her in a controlled tone, "No one except the Sohma family and authorized employees are allowed in this estate."

The other guard glanced the boys over sternly. He, of course, recognized them both. "Yuki Sohma-san, I had word that you had left the premises. We are to inform Akito-sama of your arrival and you are to follow us. I'm giving you the choice to comply or leave the grounds at once." Yuki paled at the idea of following them to Akito's den but he also had no intention of leaving. As he tried to come up with a way out of this situation that didn't end in both men being unconscious, a third voice entered the discussion.

"That won't be necessary gentlemen." The security guards whipped around to find a tall and stern looking Hatori behind them. "I was just about to escort Yuki and his friends to Akito personally. Your attendance is not required." The guards seemed to wish to argue the point, but thought better of it when they looked Hatori in the eye. They nodded grudgingly and let the four of them pass.

When they had walked out of earshot, Hatori turned to his cousins and demanded, "What are you doing here? Are you trying to get yourselves locked away for a couple years?"

It was Haru who answered. "Hatori, we have ten minutes before we plan on breaking the Curse. Tohru is here and Kyo. All of the Juunishi are going to meet us in the banquet hall in that time."

"You have been listening to Shigure's wild stories for too long," Hatori returned harshly. "There is no way to break the Curse. Only God can do that and I have no doubt that Akito plans on keeping us until we die, so what makes you think you can change that?"

Hana gazed serenely at the doctor as she said, "You are going to help us. Your power heals while mine rends. You will guide me in separating the souls of the damned."

Hatori blinked in astonishment at the clarity and conviction in the young girl's voice. "I'm going to do what?!?"

Yuki was glancing around nervously for any other nosy guards or maids that may be on duty at this hour. "Hatori we'll explain on the way, but right now we have seven minutes, maybe less before we need to meet up with everyone." And so the four of them hurried past the quiet buildings and on to the banquet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Shigure had finally disentangled himself from Ayame, the Dog ran around the main house, ensuring that all the serving staff were abed and all the security guards had been sufficiently paid off to ignore any commotion that may occur in the house. As he bustled back in to the main house he heard hushed voices in the lighted banquet hall. They sounded angry, and even in his human form, Shigure could smell the stench of fear. He wrenched open one of the rice paper doors causing all the family members that had been standing there to scramble put pf the way like a flock of startled pigeons. They all let out a sigh of relief to find it was only him and not the person they had all been dreading would find them. "Shigure!" a couple of them said in surprise and exasperation. He merely nodded and walked to the center of the room where he was surprised to see Yuki and Kyo back to back, trying to calm people down.

"Shut the door you, dumb mutt!" Kyo growled as he tried to get everyone's attention again. Only when he complied did the explanation continue. "Look, I know this sounds ridiculous and we have no proof that it will work for sure, but the psychic said that she can separate our minds from the zodiac spirits. If she can separate the two then we may not transform. Even if we can't be free from Akito, we can move around in normal society without fear of crowds or the opposite sex. It's worth a shot right?"

The rest of the family didn't seem convinced. "I'm not letting some witch play with my mind on a maybe, Cat," Rin told him straight up.

"Even if we can go Outside again," Momiji offered, "Akito won't let us will he?"

Yuki's face softened at the concern of his young cousin. "Well you see, Tohru had a great idea. She said that if we can trick Akito into believing he has no power over us, he will give up and let us go."

At the mention of Tohru's name the mood in the room lightened considerably. "Is Tohru-san here?" Ritsu asked hopefully. Yuki nodded. "She is with Akito."

Kyo nodded his resolve to Hana and Hatori as he turned his back to his family. "The Cat has always been the least liked member of this family anyway. If you need a test subject, I'll do it. I'd rather be dead than stay a monster for the rest of my life."

He knelt before them and as Hana placed a gentle hand on Kyo's forhead, he whispered only so she could hear, "If this doesn't work, get her out of here. Don't let him hurt her." Hana closed her eyes in consent. "I have already sworn on my life that I will protect her."

With that Hatori put his hand on Kyo's head and the two of them began. Hana saw images of doors being flung open and brief sensations of falling, of pain, of joy, and of sadness. She followed Hatori's beckoning through the labyrinth that was Kyo's conscious mind. Suddenly they came to an open space and Hana became very frightened, an emotion she was not very familiar with. There before her, in a cage made of red and white beads, was the most hideous creature she had ever seen. Her first instinct was to flee, but Hatori's sheer force of will made her stay. She heard distant voices as though the doctor was speaking to the beast. Suddenly, it turned and looked right at her. She felt a flurry of emotions cascade upon her and in them she heard a singular phrase: "Release me!"

**And so all the pieces are now in place. Will Akito accept Tohru's offer? What is Shigure's plan for Tohru? Can Hana release the monster within Kyo? Find out soon, and in the mean time, review!!! I will post the next chapter quickly if I get lots of reviews!**


	23. Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely

-1**Hi guys. I'm sorry, it has been way too long. But there is only one chapter left after this! Thank you so much to those of you who have followed this story to the end. I am so very fortunate to have so many readers! I really hope you like the ending I have chosen for this story. It was really hard to decide how to end it. In the original story by Takaya-sensei, I felt that the ending was rather abrupt. I tried to write one that was more fitting. Please enjoy and please give me some feedback.**

Chapter 23- Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely

Arisa Uotani stood ill at ease outside the wide doors of room belonging to the head of the Sohmas. Inside she could hear a laugh. At first it had been soft and innocent sounding and Uo felt comforted that Tohru was safe. However, the laugh had quickly become one full of menace, a laugh that freezes the blood and raises the hairs on the back of one's neck. Uo's first reaction was to protect, but she knew what her orders were. Do not interfere unless absolutely necessary. She knew this, but she inched closer to the doors anyway, her fingers itching to yank the doors open.

Inside, Tohru was wide-eyed as Akito had subsided into a fit of hysterics. The god's shallow breathing unnerved the girl as she watched Akito struggle with this fit of laughter. She raised a hand uselessly in Akito's direction, trying to find the source of this amusement.

"You… you really think that you are worthy of me Honda?" Akito managed to wheeze at last. "You think that I would give up my entire family, everything I've known my whole life, just for you? And here you made me think that you were a humble little creature. You are really nothing more than a self-absorbed little shrew. You conned my family into believing you were so innocent and kind, such a perfect little angel of salvation, but no. I see through your clever little ruse. You cannot persuade me of your charity and your love. You want something out of this bargain. You want power which is why you will trade yourself for them. You think that once you have me in your tangled web of deceit that you can take the power I have and make it your own. Ha!"

Tohru was dumbfounded at Akito's accusations. She would never… she couldn't possibly consider such a dreadful thing. It was terrible. "A-Akito-sama, I would never dream of taking anything of yours…" she tried to protest but the god cut her off.

"Oh, but you would take my family from me? My life, my dignity, my power, my influence, I know your type Honda. You claim to know nothing and pretend to be innocent and sweet. Yet I've caught you. You are attempting to steal away the only happiness I will ever have in my short lifetime. You want to take away my family!"

Tohru could think of nothing to say to this. Akito was right. She _was _going to take away the Sohmas. Even though she would replace them with herself, she was nothing, she was simple, slow, unattractive. What did she have to offer Akito? She shuddered uncontrollably before saying, "Akito, for your family I will be your constant companion, I will never leave. I will cook for you, play games with you, read to you… sleep with you… I will do anything you ask."

Akito smirked as the hesitation caught in Tohru's voice and the god laughed again. "Oh you poor pathetic fool. You think you can tempt me with your body? I don't want your body when I can have Shigure's or Kureno's." Tohru's eyebrows shot up. She would have never guessed that Akito was into that sort of thing. Of course she wouldn't judge, and that would explain why Akito was not married…

"Oh… I, ah, I didn't mean to offend you Akito-sama, I didn't realize…" as Tohru struggled for words, Akito made a disgusted noise.

"I tire of you Honda-san. I will make this as simple as possible. I am a woman and do not need nor desire a female companion. I will not accept your offer. You cannot interest me, your very presence irks me. I will give you one minute to get out of my chambers or I will change my mind and kill you where you sit."

Tohru went pale. Her plan had failed. If she didn't come up with another plan quick, the Juunishi were doomed.

………………………………................................................................................................

The Juunishi were intent on the three silent figures in the center of the room. Shigure was worried. This was taking too long. Hana looked scared, Hatori was shaking with exertion, and Kyo… looked peaceful. Strange in comparison.

Hana looked with her inner eye at the beast rattling the bars of the cage. _Release me, witch. _It told her in a voice only she could hear. Hatori stood in front of the bars and shook his head. He then called out: "You are the Cat, the true form of the zodiac being. Too long have you been contained by God in a human body. Cat, we have a proposition for you."

_Dragon, you were once a wise and powerful creature. See what your loving God has diminished you to. Unless you plan to free me, I will make no deals with you or your deceiving brethren._

"I understand your pain," Hatori said lightly. Suddenly, Hana watched as a transparent serpentine dragon wound around the doctor's body. "We were terribly mistaken to cast you out, Cat. We wish to correct the mistakes of the past. We wish to set you free. However, we cannot ignite the wrath of God. God is too powerful and will find a way to send us through oblivion for eons to come. We must act now. Let us separate you from your body. That will stop the transformation process and trick God into believing us free. When God sends us away, our souls can return to peace in heaven. Do you accept this fate or do you choose to remain bound to a human forever?"

_If this is a trick, cunning Dragon, I will ensure you never see another sunrise. _There was a long pause and Hana hesitantly stepped forward. _Very well, witch. Release me from my bonds._ Hatori came forward with Hana and together they placed their hands on the cage of glass beads. Hana took a deep breath and shoved the energy of her dempa waves into the cage. Glass sprayed everywhere and there was a howl of triumph. Hatori then suddenly grabbed Hana's hand, Pulling her to the surface before she could see what she had released.

Hana opened her eyes and then swayed slightly. The room came back into view with all the Juunishi staring wide eyed at her. Kyo was on the ground tears pooling in his eyes and breathing hard. There was utter silence before Yuki breathed, "Did it work?"

Hana pulled Kyo to his feet and then embraced the still weeping boy. When nothing happened, the Juunishi all began to chatter excitedly. "It works! We're saved!" "Did it hurt, Kyo?" "Hurry, me next!"

Kyo pulled back from Hana, wiping his eyes furiously. "I feel… strange. Empty? I dunno. Thanks though." He stepped back, looking slightly disoriented and the rest of the Juunishi eagerly pushed in on Hatori and Hana. "One down, twelve to go," Hatori said. "Rin, you next." As the girl knelt in the center, her hands knotted tensely in her lap, Hana and Hatori began the process again.

As the other Juunishi looked on, Shigure snuck over to Yuki and Kyo. "I have a bad feeling about this boys. We are taking too long. Tohru is with Akito and after that outburst earlier I believe Akito intends to kill her. Kyo, go and check on them please. Hold Akito off and we'll follow as quick as we can." Kyo didn't ask how Shigure knew so much, but seemed more shaken by the idea of Akito being alone with Tohru. He hadn't forgotten of course, but the mind trip Hatori and Hana had just played on him left the boy a little addled. He nodded and swiftly left the room.

Yuki however turned to his elder cousin with an inquisitive look. "Do you really think Akito would do such a thing?"

Shigure shrugged. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. Akito is a peculiar being. Tohru is too pure and innocent to understand what our dear god is capable of. You were foolish to leave her alone in that chamber."

Yuki frowned. "Uotani-san is with them. If anything happens, she can correct the situation. I would never be so brash as to leave Honda-san with Akito."

As Rin stood and Hatsuharu took her place, Shigure muttered something that sounded like, "And so it begins."

………………………………................................................................................................

Tohru stood at her obvious dismissal, but she was not ready to leave. She _would_ save the Sohmas. She would get Akito to agree to her terms.

"Akito-sama, please, look in your heart. You know that your family is suffering. You know that they are sad and they are scared. You took them out of school, away from friends. You made them fear the same things you fear. You made them believe that they must be afraid of the world outside, that this estate is the only place that's safe anymore."

"This _is _the only safe place. I am the only one that can protect them!" Akito snarled back as she turned again toward Tohru, malice in her eyes. How dare this girl deny her. Over and over she had tried to destroy this family. She had no right to criticize.

"Akito-sama, would you have your family live in fear for the rest of their lives? Would you have them never feel joy or peace for the rest of their lives?" Tohru's voice was soft but tender and pleading.

That was it. Akito could not take the girl anymore. Out of nowhere, she lunged, knocking the girl to the floor and slapping her. "How dare you! You are a thief and a liar! You would tear apart my family, my life, and then turn me into a monster. You little viper! You have poisoned this family for too long with your false love and humbleness! You are a demon!!! As I seem to have the only sense here anymore, I will end you and rid the Sohmas of your meddlesome existence FOREVER!"

The doors burst open as Akito pummeled the girl, who was now curled up beneath Akito her hands held in a weak barrier over her head to stop the beating. A tall woman shouting ran into the room. She tried to grab at the stark figure of the raving goddess, but Akito was beyond her senses. She continued to rip and tear at every inch of the girl that had driven her family apart even as strong arms pulled her away.

Kyo held the goddess by her arms and dragged her far enough away that she could no longer cause Tohru harm. He wanted nothing more than to drop the destructive creature in his arms and see to Tohru, but he held firm. "Let me go this instant! That bitch isn't fit to live! I will kill her!"

"You will do no such thing Akito," said another voice in the doorway. Hatsuharu stood there with Rin and Kagura.

"How dare you tell me what I can and can't do, you stupid cow! This is my family and I will destroy anyone that gets in my path."

"No, you won't. Your reign of terror ends here Akito," Hiro walked in behind his elder cousins, holding Kisa's hand, an act that enraged the goddess further. "You can't control us anymore. So stop thinking you're all high and mighty."

"Such insolence!" Akito yanked against Kyo's strength trying to get free. "I am your God, you cannot defy me!"

"You know, I never really believed in God anyway," Shigure said as he paced in nonchalantly with Ayame at his side. "I think God was just a fairytale. Now in real life, things are much more interesting."

"But 'Gure, you're a _Fiction _writer, ne?" Ayame told him.

Akito was boiling with fury now. How could they think this a joke? She was in charge here and her Juunishi should be cowering in fear, obeying her every whim.

"Why? Why do you all take her side? Why don't you listen to me?" Hatori didn't even flinch when Akito yelled as he walked into the room followed by Momiji, Ritsu, Yuki, and Hana. "Because you no longer have power over us Akito-sama."

Kureno was the last to enter the room and his eyes lit up in a playful smile. "We are free."

**Free at last! And yes, I finally decided on a gender for Akito. If you couldn't tell, I hadn't decided on one yet :P. So one more chapter left. What will Akito do? What happened to Tohru? Are the zodiac truly free? Or is the author just toying with you? :D Review and you will find out in the final chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	24. Let's Stay Together Always

**Okay first of all, thank you so much for all the reviews. I apologize for worrying anyone, I was just afraid that since there had been very few reviews that I as an author had failed you, my valuable readers. I am flattered by the kind reviews that some of you left me, your encouragement spurred me on and I dedicate this final chapter to you. Please enjoy it. It has been a long road getting to the end here, but I am proud of my accomplishment. Thank you so much to the loyal readers I have had since the beginning of this venture. I owe you a sincere debt of gratitude. Now, I present the last chapter of Gone…? **

Chapter 25- Let's Stay Together Always

Akito took several long moments to process. No. That couldn't be right. How was that even possible? They couldn't be free. She had not allowed it. "Liar." Akito threw Kyo loose at last and stormed up to Kureno. "You can never be free. Not unless I say so! You are here for one purpose and that is to be with me. We are supposed to be together forever! Why would you ever think about destroying that? Do you see what that vile little girl has done to you all? She's corrupted you!"

Yuki took a deep breath and stepped forward. He was surprised to find that instead of shaking like a leaf on a branch, as he was accustomed to when he spoke to Akito, he was rather irritated. "I think, my dear Akito, it is you who is corrupted. In your fear of separation, you destroyed everything that brought us joy. You tortured us, hurt those we loved, and penned us in. You even turned us against each other." The boy walked over to Kyo who was still on the ground and helped him up. "You allowed your jealousy to corrupt you. In the end, you have done this to yourself. We're done playing by your rules Akito. We are leaving the estate."

"No! You can't! I won't let you!" Akito rushed over to Yuki and took hold of his shirt. "Yuki, my favorite pet, you are mine. You can't really want to leave me?" Akito had gone beyond rage and was now a rather pitiful sight, reminding them more of a frightened child than anything. Yuki roughly shoved her away.

Turning to find a friendly face, somewhere, anywhere, and finding none, Akito suddenly shouted in exasperation, "Fine! Leave! Go free to wherever you may choose, but don't ever expect to return if you leave me. I will not have you back!"

At her words, a collective gasp shuffled through the Juunishi. From each zodiac member, a ball of light erupted from their bodies to hover in front of the goddess. "What?" Akito whispered as tears poured down her cheeks. She fell to her knees. "No!"

Hana recognized the sign, and stepped forward, tugging Hatori behind her. "Their spirits will go to heaven. Yet they will not go alone if you don't wish it. Let us free you as well, spirit of the Goddess. You may escort your friends to the afterlife."

Akito looked at the dark haired woman in confusion and despair. Hatori put his hands over Akito's forehead. "They are pure spirits and they forgive you. Join them now." Hana pulled the last of her reserves of the dempa waves and Hatori the last of his mental strength, aided by the spirits of the zodiac. "We relieve you of your duties. Be free, Akito-sama." There was a flash of light and a faint popping sound. Then all was dark. The spirits were gone. There was a low thud as Akito and Hana both collapsed, and a startled moan from Tohru as she heard the commotion.

At last. At long last, the Sohmas were free.

………………………………................................................................................................

Three weeks later…

"Kyo-kun," Tohru said with a smile as the tall boy entered the kitchen. He smiled in return as he sat at the low table.

_I was so happy when you smiled_

_Your smile breaks through the clouds of gray_

_Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep_

Yuki was not far behind, stumbling blindly down the hallway, still half-asleep. Tohru brought breakfast to the table and the boys thanked her before digging in. Shigure was absent from this meal, as he had been since the day after the Curse had been broken. He was the only ex-Zodiac member who had willingly remained at the estate after the incident. Tohru had never questioned why. She had a feeling that Shigure truly cared for Akito, and she was happy. Akito deserved the attention and dedication that Shigure bestowed on her, especially now when she had so much confusion and sadness to work through.

As for the rest of the Zodiac, things were very different now. Kagura was spending more time with her father, an act she had earlier tried to avoid. He was slowly getting over her emotional changes, as she didn't rampage through the house anymore when she was upset. Ritsu had become more bold since the Curse had dissipated, and he had even cut his hair so as not to look so feminine. Kureno had decided that he had been a bird in a cage for far too long. He said his farewells to the family and decided to travel the world. He left on a plane to Italy two weeks back and no one had heard from him since, at least, no one except Arisa Uotani.

The Mabudachi Trio, who were the oldest of the group, had become comfortable in their ways and had not changed too much. Ayame had gone back to his shop and remained there, but things had become more heated with his lovely assistant Mine since the Curse had been taken away. Hatori had remained in the Sohma house for the time being, mostly out of obligation. After Akito and Hana had collapsed and Tohru had been injured, he saw to their care. Hana had merely used up all her energy and she slept for two days in order to regain her strength. Tohru had many bumps and bruises and a concussion but thankfully was not in serious condition. As for Akito, plagued by the spirit of the relentless God, her body had always been failing. Now that she was free from the Curse, it was a long road to physical and mental recovery. Hatori had ensured she had the best of care, but had expressed an interest in setting up at a real hospital once the head of house had recovered.

Rin had moved into Hatsuharu's house because she had no intention of going home. Her family had never really accepted her when she was the Horse spirit of the Zodiac, and she asserted that if they didn't love her then, they most certainly wouldn't love her now. Haru was glad to invite her to stay. He loved Rin and was glad she wanted to be with him over anyone else.

Momiji left the estate. He decided to stay with Kagura's family for awhile while he figured out what to do with himself. The ex-Rabbit spirit had always lived in the estate because his mother had chosen to reject him as a child, fearing his Curse. So his father had let her forget Momiji and had promised his son that he, his father, would love Momiji for the both of them. Yet Momiji was never allowed to live with his father and mother. Now, he wanted to leave the estate. He was still a year from graduation though, so Kagura's mother invited Momiji to stay with them until he found a more comfortable living situation.

Kisa and Hiro, the youngest of the Zodiac, were happy just to be normal kids again. Hiro remained the same cynical boy he had always been, at least on the outside, and Kisa stayed the sweet innocent little girl. They were the luckiest as they still had their whole lives ahead of them unaffected by the Curse.

As for Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru, they would be graduating in the spring and they were beginning to decide what they wanted to do with the rest of their lives. At present, they were still living in Shigure's house, but Yuki had begun to look at colleges and Tohru had begun looking for a job. Kyo, who had previously been told he had no future after graduation, had no idea what he wanted to do. However, he did know who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He had not officially asked her to be his girlfriend, but he would and this spring they would begin their new lives, together.

_Waiting with patience for the spring_

_When the flowers will bloom renewed again_

_Taking us far beyond the pain of today_

Yuki smiled into his rice as he saw the look on Kyo was giving Tohru. _It's going to be an interesting year_, the boy thought as he set his bowl down.

Tohru looked up at the clock on the wall and then turned to Yuki and asked, "Will there be a banquet this year, in honor of the New Year?"

_And though the scars of yesterday remain_

_You can go on living as long as your heart believes_

Kyo started, he had forgotten about that. It was two days until New Year!

Yuki pondered the question for a moment before answering, "I don't know. We've always had New Year, for as long as I can remember. I suppose we will."

Kyo smirked, "Things will be very different this year."

Tohru smiled knowingly, "The Cat can go to the banquet."

Yuki nodded. "It will be more than that. This New Year will open a whole new realm of possibilities. We can celebrate our separation from the Zodiac."

Tohru started collecting the dishes, a shy blush on her face. There was not a single day that went by when she regretted her decision to help her friends. Kyo grabbed her hand as she reached for his bowl, "And we can also celebrate our new lives."

Tohru's blushed deepened. "Y-yes!"

Yuki stood and walked up behind them. He placed a friendly hand on their shoulders and said, "Let's stay together as we head toward the future, ne?"

Tohru smiled and Kyo squeezed her hand gently. "Yes, let's stay together."

_You can't be born again_

_Although you can change_

_Let's stay together always._

**Disclaimer: The song in italics is the opening theme from the Fruits Basket anime series. I thought it was appropriate.**

**Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it. Until next time, whenever that may be!**

**-LinaStar-**


End file.
